Me & You
by lanaiskhaleesi
Summary: Me Before You inspo - Regina Mills takes on the job of helping Robin Locksley hopefully try to walk again after being in a tragic accident that has left him paralyze. His wife has divorced him and he is in a dark place. With a son suffering for the love of his father, Regina hopes that she can help to open this father's heart back up to embrace life.
1. Chapter 1 - Pixie Hollow

The sun was shining on the city of Mist Haven. After days of constant rain in April, finally the flowers were blooming and May was coming into its own. Two best friends sat chatting away on the front counter of Pixie Hollow Boutique.

"So, you're really not going to give in? Come on, you have to choose!"

"Tink, seriously we're working right now." Regina replied looking over invoices.

"Oh come, indulge me for a bit." Tink, pleaded. She saw that the brunette would not budge. "Fine, you leave me no choice."

"As your temporary boss, and owner of this establishment, tell me!" the blonde demanded.

"No." she replied firmly.

"Tell me or you're fired."

Regina looked up to see Tinks serious face. But knowing Tinks for all those years, she knows better. She's, of course, her best friend since kindergarten, they know each other like the back of their hand.

"You're bluffing, fairy." she bit back.

"Fine, yes, I am but why must you torture me this way?"Regina chuckled at Tinks distress.

"Fine. Kiss Dr. Facilier. Marry Robin Hood. Kill Prince Charming. There... Happy?"

"WHAT? Are you serious?" Tink slammed the desk.

"What, that's what I like!"

"Explain this insanity going through your head, NOW," Tink demanded in disbelief.

"I honestly, don't know why I follow along with kid games with you," Regina said.

"Kiss Dr. Facilier because who doesn't like a bad boy, kill Prince Charming because trust me, after a while the perfectness gets annoying and Robin Hood... hm." Regina sat thinking. "I guess of those three he's the most human, he's good because of the cause. He has to steal from the rich and give to the poor but he's also stealing, that's a darkness in him. I'd like someone like that, someone who understands the light and dark parts of people." Regina said.

"He's a FOX!"

"Well, I was thinking of him as a human! Why are we playing this game anyway? Get to work."

"Excuse me, but I'm the business owner here. I give you orders, not the other way around."

"Oh really? Well, how about you order yourself to get to work?"

Both girls chuckled at each other, this constant banter was what kept their friendship alive and well and they both loved it.

"Excuse me? Can I get someone to help me?" A young blonde girl who looked no older than 15 years old walked up to the counter.

"Of course, names Rosebell, but you can call me Tink. I'm the owner, what can I help you with?"

"I'm Emma Locksley. Well, I'm trying to find my ex-sister in law an ugly gift for her birthday tonight."

Tink's face grew with shock, "So you came here? Are our clothes that hideous?!"

"Oh, no! I love this place. Half of my clothes are from this place in fact." Emma said, attempting to calm Tink's evident shock. "This girl is what you call uppity, and this is the last place she would step in for clothes. So, my plan is to make her miserable and get her what she would never wear."

Regina chuckled at the girl's words, "What do you hate her so much?"

Emma began to explain to them how her brother eldest brother had been in a terrible car accident that left him paralyzed about two years ago. That he was married to Marian at the time and they had a 4-year-old together. That for the past two years her brother had gone into a depression since the doctors had told him that he would most likely never walk again. It had devastated the family and they all had tried to help Robin through it but it was all for not. Marian, his now ex-wife, had been the main cause of Robins depression worsening in the past year since she divorced him. She had given up on Robin and would constantly berate him for not being man enough to walk again.

"The bitch did a number on him that's for sure, in the past year all his caretakers quit. He's horrible with people, barely makes time for his son. I heard her say once to my brother that it was better if he would not have survived the accident, that way Roland would not have a cowardly man as a father. She was ashamed. She comes from a rich family and it hurts her precious image, which she cannot have tainted. So, she divorced him."

"She's the devil incarnate, I'm sure of it. How can someone be so horrible?" Tink said as she began to look for the best outfit for the job.

"Well, I think the accident also affected her, it was something that I think was too much for her to handle and resorted to the worst thing which was to resent Robin. And poor Roland all he wants is his Papa. He cries and cries whenever Robin says no to seeing him. He loves his father so much." Emma sighed. "So that's why I'm here now, because it's no excuse what she had done, and I'm going to make her life miserable. One ugly outfit at a time."

"You're a good sister." Regina said, "Here. This should work."

It was sweet, even though a bit immature, but coming from a 15-year-old girl, it was the best revenge.

Regina held out a pink sparkling top that was backless. She was sure that was the total opposite of rich sophistication. She knew that would do the trick.

"It's perfect! Thank you!"

As she charged Emma for the top, Regina began to think of Emma's brother. She remembered her own mother and how she took care of her on her last days. She was if anything a year or so older than Emma when her mother died. And now it was just her father and her.

"So, have they hired anyone as the caretaker for your brother?" Regina asked as she wrapped the gift.

"I wish! We've exhausted all agencies and none seem to want to work with him anymore. He's just given up." Regina saw the saddened and distressed look in Emma's eyes. Her heart quenched at the sight as she recalled herself also having the same look the days prior to her mother's death.

"Would you consider interviewing me for the position?"

"What?" Both Emma and Tink said in shock.

"I've had experience. I took care of my mother for a while and I need a job."

Yes, she needed a job. But why had she asked for this job? She had sent in many applications for less stress-inducing jobs. She had experience in many office tasks so why in the hell did she ask to be considered for this job. She knew why it was Emma's eyes. More importantly, that little boy. She had been thinking of that man's son. If Emma was this distraught, she could not imagine how that little boy must have been. That little boy deserved to have his father one way or another. She could try to make it happen. She knew how difficult it was for a child to see a parent not be a parent, she experienced it with her mother.

"I really don't know what to say." Emma looked shocked. Perhaps because Regina had offered her services when everyone else she had meet ran from the responsibility.

"Yes. Would be great in my books." Regina smiled hopefully.

"Oh, yes, yes, of course! I was just thrown off is all. I've only told you bad thing after bad thing and you're offering to work with my brother." Emma took the gift bag from Regina and slipped her a note with her address.

"Can you meet tomorrow at 9 am? I'll arrange an interview with my mom and our house manager."

"Sounds perfect!"

"Awesome, see you then!"

As the girl exited the store, Tink turned to Regina with mouth wide open. "And what was that?"

"Trying to get a job is all. Can't work here with the responsibilities I have." Regina casually trying to avoid eye contact with Tink.

"Yeah, okay, now tell me the truth," Tink said shifting Regina so they were face to face. "That's a shit position your putting yourself in, and after everything you've gone through not just with your mom but Daniel, I'm surprised you offered."

Regina sighed. She knew she was getting herself into a position that would hurt her deeply, but something pushed her to try. It was that little boy.

"The little boy, Tink. He deserves a chance at a father, and I know how it feels to lose a parent. His father may still be alive, but I bet that to him it's as if he isn't." Tink's smile grew.

Regina had a big heart, and for the first time in a very long time, she had slightly opened it. The surprising thing was that it was for this man and his little boy she had never met. People would think she'd do it out of people, but anyone who knew Regina knew that it was far from that. She cared about people, truly and wholly she cared, especially when there was a child in the middle.

...

 _Hello all! I've just started opening up to my passion of writing and I have been inspired by outlawqueen! Please comment and let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2 - Roland Locksley

The mansion took her breath away. It was so big and grand. There was elaborate greenery along the driveway. She could see in the distance, behind the mansion, a forest covering the state. _Locksley Estate_ read the gated entrance when she walked in. She wondered how rich the Locksley man must be to be able to live in such a lavish place.

She continued to walk up the driveway until she made it to the end of the road that lead to a roundabout in the entrance of the mansion. She noticed a little boy sitting at the steps in the entrance. He seemed about five years old or so. He had brown wavy rambunctious locks that fell wildly on his head.

As she got closer she could hear sniffling and she noticed he kept wiping his tears away. She noticed the boy's brown pants were ripped and his arms had scratches.

Regina approached him and bent down to his level, "Hello, little guy."

The little boy looked up to meet her. His eyes were red and brimming with tears that kept falling. He had a scratch on his chin. Regina's heart quenched at the sight. She looked around to see if anyone was coming to his aid but no one was there. Just her.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a soft voice.

The boy didn't respond.

"Did you fall and hurt yourself?" she asked again trying to get a response.

"Mommy says I can't talk to strangers." he says through his sniffles. A very smart and obedient boy she thinks.

"Well, your mommy is correct. So how about we introduce ourselves and we won't be strangers anymore." the little boy nods in responds.

"Hi, I'm Regina. What's your name?" she extends her hand to greet him.

"My name is Roland Locksley." he replies shaking her hand.

Regina smiles tenderly. So, this is the little boy for she's taking this job for. He was a very endearing little boy and she has only known him for a moment. She could already see how much of a charmer he would be with all the ladies.

She sits next to him on the steps and begins to look for her first aid kit, "Now, I do believe since we are no longer strangers you can let me help you patch up those cuts, right?"

He nods with a little smile. As she begins to clean his wounded knee she asks him what happened.

"I was chasing Pongo and- and he ran'd too fast. I fell here on the steps when'd Pongo ran'd inside the house." he winced a bit through the hydrogen peroxide but he was a tough boy, she could tell, and took it like a champ.

"Who is Pongo?"

"My doggie. My papa boughted it for me when I was turning two." He said as he lifted two fingers to her.

"That must have been a great present. How old are you now?" she asked as she finished up placing bandages on his cuts.

"I'm like this." He says as he lifts up his whole left hand and shows five fingers.

"And what is that number?" Regina asks.

"Nanny Belle says that's five."

"Well you are a big boy if you are five." Regina replies.

He nods and give her a smile that just shows off the most dashing dimples. This boy is just too adorable not to love.

"Alright you are all patched up!" Regina says as she messes his hair.

To her surprise, Roland stands up and goes on to give her a hug. He wraps his arms around her neck. "Thank you for patching me, Ms. R-R-"

Regina smiles at this cute little boy. It appears that even the fact that he can't pronounce her name properly has her gushing at his cuteness.

"Regina. Don't worry I know it's hard to pronounce names. I used to have a hard time too."

"Really?"

"Yup, but right now I believe your nanny must be looking for you, right?" Regina asks.

"She loses me a lot. It's because I run super-duper fast. Want to see?" Roland asks as he begins to run in place as if his injuries never happened. Regina giggles at the sight. It warms her heart to see the utter innocence this little boy carries.

"Oh, Roland there y- Oh, who is this?" a young girl who seems about the same age as Regina comes jogging from the side of the house. She's out of breath and what seems to be sweating.

"This is Ms. R'gina. I fell'd and she patched me up with band aids." Roland explains as the girl looks to Regina who now stands up to greet her.

"I was walking up the driveway when I found him here crying."

"I'm Rolands nanny. Or at least I try to be even as he runs off chasing after Pongo." Belle gives Roland a glare meant to make him realize his actions but enough to where Regina knows she is not truly upset at him.

"S-Sorry Nanny Belle. Just Pongo needed to taste my ice cream. It has sprinkles!"

"And where is your ice cream now?" Belle asks.

Roland points to the melted puddle of vanilla and sprinkles dripping down the steps.

"Well it appears that Pongo did not get to taste it, so was it worth your skinned knee and cuts chasing after Pongo?" Belle asks and Roland responds with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Roland, we must be careful, alright?" Belle says and Roland nods.

Belle then turns to Regina, "So, are you here to see someone? I've never seen you here before."

"Yes, actually. I am interviewing for Mr. Locksley's caregiver."

Belles eyes widen, "Ah, well I hope you stay longer than the last one. She well, let's just say it wasn't pleasant at all."

"You're going to take care of my papa?" Roland's asks.

"Well, I hope I am able to."

"Well if you patched me up then you can take care of him too." Roland's smiles at her.

The main door suddenly opens up to reveal Emma at the other side.

"Oh, Regina, perfect! I was just about to call you."

"Sorry, Emma. I was here on time but I found Roland, here crying and-"

"She cured me of my cuts Auntie Em!" Roland interrupts excitedly.

"She did now?"

"Yup! I am cured and all better. Look at how fast I can run!" Roland says as he runs in place once again.

"Man, you are the like the Flash, kid!"

.*.

The interview went strangely awkward. After having Roland ran off again and Belle chasing after him, Regina found out that today was actually an exceptionally good day for Roland. He had seen his father that day and that had made his day. She found out that days where Roland had this happiness and attitude were often miraculous.

She had met Emma's mother, Rachel Locksley, who seemed to have a glimmer of distress in her eyes. Of course, she would given the situation. She also met Alice Lucas, the estate manager.

Regina tried to keep an uplifting face while she was questioned my Mrs. Locksley and Mrs. Lucas but both had a seriousness that just made things completely awkward. They had asked her what experience she had in taking care of people with sickness and she explained that she had experience with family member but that was the extent of her descriptions.

Still, to this day, speaking about her mother was difficult to the point that it would choke her up and she needed to keep herself together.

At the end of the interview, she has no clear idea if it went well or not.

"Don't worry, I think they liked you. It just… Robin had a fit just before you arrived and he said some really hurtful things to my mom and well…" Emma said as she began to choke.

"Oh, Emma…" Regina rubbed her hand on her arm to give her some comfort.

"I'm sorry, it's just… it's a lot." Emma cleared the few tears that had started to fall.

Regina give her a comforting hug. She could feel the cloud of grey that was over this family. She had felt it in Mrs. Locksley. There was a piece missing and it was so hard for them to keep going. Everyone seemed to be in this haze, as if they were in a curse that never let them wake up.

.*.

A few days later, Rachel Locksley called Regina to let her know she had gotten the job. So now, she was sitting at the kitchen table having dinner with her father. She was nervous and trying to find a way to conjure up the courage to tell her that she had gotten a job, especially letting him know what type of job.

"Daddy," Regina sat as she sat set her fork down.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I um, I… I got a job."

"That's great, Regina. I am very happy for you. What will you be doing?"

"Um… I- I'm going to be a caregiver for a man who's paralyzed." She said slowly as she winced. After her mother's death, her father had always been very protective of putting her in situations that dealt with death and illness. Regina had taken her mother's death so hard that it took years before she could recover.

Her father sighed as he set his fork down, "Regina…"

"Daddy, I know what you're going to say. I just - there's this little boy, the man's son. The father is so depressed and it's affecting the little boy so much. I just… he reminded me of mother. I want to help."

Her father reached across the table and held her hand, "You have such a good heart, Regina. I just don't want you to risk reverting back to where you used to be. After your mother… after Daniel."

"Daddy, I don't want to talk about that. And either way, this is different. And if it does seem too much for me - which it won't - I will get out. Promise."

Her father nodded taking in her words. It seemed a bit worried more than frustrated. He was, after all, a father and protective of his only child.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back into medicine? You were almost done and-" before he could finish his sentence Regina interrupted him halting his words with her hand.

"Daddy, please. We've discussed this more times than I'd like. I am not going back into medicine. I don't want to... - I _can't_ ," her eyes had become glazed with hot tears wanting to burst out. She refused to cry. She pressed her lids tightly attempting to shove the tears back - as far away as possible.

"Regina, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up." Her father said as he broke the silence between them.

She eyes opened, and to her frustration the tears fell. She brushed them off bitterly, "It's fine. I know you're just trying to help but I'm not ready, daddy. I don't think I'll ever be. And I'm okay with that. I've come to terms with that and it's for the best."

"Alright," Her father gave her a loving smile, "Since you got a job, then I do believe it calls for celebration. Tomorrow we celebrate with lunch at The Muffin Man's, alright?"

Henry Mills was the best father in the whole world, she thought. How did she ever get so lucky? He was supportive but also pushed her to be better but never made her feel pressured to do or be someone she wasn't. Their relationship was a strong; they had their typical arguments like all family's but they were also best friends. She didn't know what she would be without him in her life, and she didn't want to find out.

.*.

The next day, they made their way to The Muffin Man's. It was Regina's favorite childhood diner. It was most known for their dynamic muffin recipes but Regina loved it for its giant apple turnovers. Her father would always take her to eat one all by herself as a reward on good grades or achieving a goal.

The owner, Marco Geppetto, was her father's half-brother. Her father and Marco cared very much for each other and were close. They both grew up in Mist Haven and when they got older, Marco stayed in Mist Haven and opened his shop while Henry left for law school. They never lost touch though, and when Henry returned he came back with a law degree and a pregnant Cora. Marco welcomed them and let them live with him until they were settled. Henry took a job as a lawyer with the county and later took the role of DA. When Cora fell ill, Marco was there the whole way. He was the anchor that kept Regina and Henry afloat through one of the most difficult times of their lives.

So here they were now, sitting at their usual booth and sharing the giant apple turnover.

"Regina, I am so happy you got a new job. What are you going to be doing?" Marco asked.

"I'm going to be working as a caregiver for a family." Regina held her hand up halting her uncle as she saw him begin to open his mouth. She assumed he would try to have the same conversation that her father had tried to have the night before.

"Daddy already tried talking me out of it, Uncle Marco. I'm taking the job."

Her uncle smiled, "I was just going to say that I am glad you are pushing forward, sweetheart."

The lunch went on smoothly and full of conversation. Tink arrived a few minutes later they all congratulated Regina once again and made plans to meet the next weekend for dinner at Henry's house.

.*.

She stood in the foyer of the mansion waiting to be escorted to Mrs. Locksley's study. She was a bit nervous but was hopeful that everything would go smoothly. Her main concern was the subject of her job, Robin Locksley. She kept thinking over and over different things she could do to help the man break out of his depression and isolation. She had research the night before making sure to be aware of everything that had to do with his situation, although she did not know very much, she wanted to be prepared.

"Regina," Mrs. Locksley called her as she entered the foyer.

"Good morning, Mrs. Locksley," she said as she shook her hand.

"Follow me into my study and I'll go over everything with you," she said as she began walking down the long hallway, "Robin is still sleeping. His nurse should be here in a few minutes"

They both seated themselves. It was a bit awkward for Regina. She didn't really know how to approach a conversation with Mrs. Locksley. The silence was short lived as Mrs. Locksley broke it, "So, this is Robin's physical therapy schedule. You will need to ensure that he attends all of his session, he has them three times a week."

After discussing the payment arrangements, she give her a small tour of the mansion and the main areas that she would be using daily. They made their way down the hall to the east end of the mansion.

As they approached the door, Regina noticed the door opening and saw Belle leaving with a distraught Roland.

"I want my papa! I want my papa!"

As they continued walking, she noticed Mrs. Locksley move briskly towards Roland's aid.

"Roland, sweetheart, calm down."

"I want my papa!" Roland wailed as he wiggled out of his grandmothers grasp. He began to bang on the door sobbing and yelling for his papa. He tugged and tugged on the door knob trying to break it open.

"Roland…" Regina said softly.

As he continued sobbing, he turned to look at Regina and fell onto her arms. It took her by surprise but she did not hesitate to wrap him tightly in her arms. He sobbed and Regina continued soothing him by rubbing soft circles on his back and speaking softly to him letting him know everything was going to be okay. After what was about two minutes or so, Regina looked up to notice saddened faces on Belle and Mrs. Locksley.

She began to let go of her hold on Roland but he was insistent and held on to Regina tighter.

"Roland…" Regina whispered trying to meet Roland's eyes, "Deep breaths."

Roland did as he was told and tried to control his cries. He slowly began to let of og his tight hold on Regina and she began to wipe his tears away.

"It's okay. Everything will be okay." she said giving him a tender smile.

"R-R… R'gi-n-na." Roland attempted to speak as he kept double breathing trying to recover from his crying.

"It's okay… remember, breath." She practiced breathing with him which seemed to help him.

"R'gina… my papa doesn't want to play with m-me…" Roland croaked as more tears fell.

She wiped them away, "Your papa isn't feeling well today, maybe tomorrow? How about that? I can play with you in your papa's room if he's not feeling up for it. What do you think?"

Roland shrugged his shoulders and her heart ached at the sight of his saddened pout. Roland was so distraught and hopeless. She just wanted to give him something to hold onto, to give him some hope.

"Roland, what's your favorite cartoon character?" Regina asked.

Roland gave her a confused expression.

"My favorite is Robin Hood, because he has my papa's name," her heart quenched even more at his statement. This sweet, distraught little boy loved his father so much.

"Tomorrow I'll bring a Robin Hood coloring book so we can color some pictures for your papa, how does that sound?"

"Yes!" Roland nodded excitedly.

"Alright, so how about we make a deal. You try to have a good day today, and tomorrow we will color with your papa if he feels better," Regina extended her hand out to shake Roland's.

He smiled cheekily and shook her hand. He jumped and gave her a tight hug and sloppy kisses on her cheeks. She smiled from ear to ear and giggled at his affection. Roland took Bells hand and began to hop down to hall.

He look up to Belle and said, "Told you Regina would help my papa!"

Regina smiled and looked towards Mrs. Locksley who had a smile on her face. The first she had seen, "Thank you for that. It's been so hard on him."

"He's a very sweet boy." Regina said.

"He is a Locksley male, he is destined to break hearts and charm girls." Mrs. Locksley said as she began to open the door to Robin's room.

The room looked like it was it's own apartment. It had a small living room, kitchen, a small office and double doors that opened up to the bedroom. It had been renovated to suit immediate needs of whatever Robin would need from meals to access to the television.

Mrs. Locksley opened the double doors slowly, Regina following behind her. She was nervous, she didn't know why but her heart was thumping and thumping to what felt a hundred miles a minute.

"Robin," Mrs. Locksley said cautiously.

No response.

When Regina entered the room, she saw him lying in the bed. His head was turned away from them looking out through the wide window. He looked lifeless. Aside from the paralysis, he seemed frozen.

"Robin, I'd like you to meet Regina, your new caregiver." Mrs. Locksley said nervously.

Regina stepped forward slowly and stood next to Mrs. Locksley, "Hello, Robin. My name is Regina. It's a pleasure to meet you."

No response once again. Regina turned to look at Mrs. Locksley, looking for some kind of indication of what to do or if his silence was normal. Mrs. Locksley merely gave a sigh.

Robin began to turn his head and looked at Regina. She met his gaze and gave him a smile, attempting to make him feel some kind of comfort.

"It's a pleasu-"

"Get out," he says blankly.

"Robin, Regina is going to be your caregi-" Mrs. Locksley attempted to speak but was cut off.

"I said get out!" He said beginning to raise his voice.

Regina was not sure what to say. She was thrown off and surprised of how he was speaking to his own mother.

"Robin, please-" Mrs. Locksley said.

"Get. The. Fuck. OUT!"

"No." Regina said sharply. Robin looked at Regina with anger eyes, fuming with fire.

"She is you _mother._ It does not matter if you are an invalid, you do not speak to her that way." she said.

Robin stayed silent. He had eyes so blue and beautiful, Regina finally noticed. But right now, he was fuming in anger and his eyes were full of hate towards Regina. It was clear. His sweet blue eyes were turned into fire.

"Who do you think you are?"

"I'm your caregiver, I am here to spend time with you. And hopefully teach you some manners on how to speak to your mother!"

His fury wavered a bit. His gaze shifted from Regina to his mother and his expression changed. He seemed desolate and full of anguish.

"I'm sorry, mother." He said and turned to look back at the window.

"I-It's fine, Robin. I understand this is all difficult for you."

"I want her gone. She's fired," Robin said.

"What? Who?" Mrs. Locksley asked bewildered.

"Her,"

"Regina?"

"Yes, I want her gone."

"Robin, no. She is very qualified, and she helped Roland just-"

"I don't care. I don't want her. Fire her or I will."

...

 ** _Yes, i have been adding and deleting the same chapters. So sorry! For some reason the chapters gliched and I'me trying to figure out how to fix it. If anyone knows the best way let me know thanks!_**


	3. Chapter 3 - Progress Delayed

Regina was stunned. She couldn't believe the man in front of her. She couldn't believe this was the father of that sweet little boy she was soothing a few minutes ago. He was an ass, plain and simple. But she soon realized that this man, this ass, was just hurting. She looked to Mrs. Locksley and saw the pain in her glittering eyes, and she saw what she had seen in Emma, hopelessness.

She realized then she approached it wrong with this man - blurting out to him like she did. He didn't need a strong hand, he needed a friend.

As she was going to begin her apology, she has halted by a male voice, "No one is being fired."

She turned around to see an older man, about her own fathers age, standing with a briefcase and a stern and angry look.

"I want her fired!" Robin demands.

"No, she is staying, son. Regina is more than qualified; your mother has seen to that. You need the help," The man pleaded.

"So, what, you got me a whore to-,"

"Robin!" both his parents scolded.

Robin's father stepped forward slowly, and stood next to the side of Robin's bed. Regina could hear the anger that seeped out in his next words, "I have raised you to be better than this, son. You will not argue over this. I am paying her – not you. You will treat her with the respect that she deserves, or you will deal with me. Am I clear?"

Robins angry gaze remained impregnated on his fathers. After a moment, he moved to look at Regina and said, "I apologize for my behavior."

"I-It's alright." Regina responded.

Robin's father turned to face Regina, "I understand if you choose not to work here after this. We won't hold it against you."

"Oh, no, I understand, it's fine."

"Very well, I'd like to have a word with you if possible. Rachel can stay with Robin for a moment, right, love?" He said turning to his wife.

"Of course." Mrs. Locksley's replied.

As they made their way outside of the apartment like suite, Mr. Locksley introduced himself, "I'm Andrew Locksley, Robin and Emma's father as you've just deduced. I wanted to talk to you about my son's situation."

"Of course, Mrs. Locksley has already briefed me on his schedule and-,"

"I wanted to talk about his condition, not his schedules. You need to understand my son was in a disastrous car accident. It's taken a toll on him that we just never have seen before. He used to be so different. So much changed in him. He met Marian and things were great at first but… it all changed after the car accident. We have to help him move forward," he said as his voice began to waiver, but then soon recovered.

"Robin, luckily, was able to get surgery to get his nerve function back, and it was a successful surgery. The doctors say he is healthy and well enough to be able to go back as if nothing ever happened. But the needs to get back to walking or the surgery will be for nothing. That's where you come in, Regina."

"I know, as you can tell, my son is quite the arse right now along with his thick-headedness, it will be a challenge. He must try, Regina. If you do not feel up to the task-,"

"I will do whatever I can, Mr. Locksley." Regina said firmly. She promised herself that, she would try – any way she could.

.*.

It was awkward. She had returned a few minutes later with questions along with nerves. Questions as to what exactly went on that made Marian be this way towards Robin and nerves to just be around the ass that Robin was. She sat on an armchair across from Robin's bed. It had been silent for the past hour, Robin merely staring through the small opening the blinds had on the window. She had asked him if he was hungry since it had been nearing three hours since he had last eaten lunch but no response.

So, she remained in silence, simply staring at him and now that she took the time and look at him through his over grown hair and beard she saw his blue eyes. He was a very handsome man, one that she and Tink would have gushed over if it was a character in a TV show or movie. She had to admit, he was a real catch. She imagined what he must have been like before. Probably very happy. Here he was not, though, he had this look of defeat almost of death in his eyes. She couldn't help but think of the life he must have had with Marian - it must have been good..

"Mr. Locksley," she began nervously, "Would you like something to eat? It's been some time since you have eaten."

Silence.

He continued to stare into the window. She sighed and stood up readying herself to make the final attempt to ask him, "Mr. Locksley, I'll be making some tea for myself, would you care for some?"

"He doesn't do tea. The only Englishman I know that won't take a cuppa," said a voice from the doorway. It was a tall husky guy with a beard that seemed to cover half his face.

"Names John, Robin's brother," he said extending to shake her hand, "You must be Regina."

"Guilty," she replied and shook his hand.

"So, has he cussed you out yet?" John asked.

She gave him a sigh and smiled apprehensively. She didn't want to right out say that he was being an ass but, yeah, that's what he was.

John grinned, "How about we have a cuppa and leave Rob to have a moment, yeah?"

John turned to look at his brother, "You'll be alright, right, Rob?"

Robin didn't respond and John just gave a defeated look.

They brewed tea and sat at the island in the kitchen in silence for the first few minutes.

"So, who's the oldest?" Regina asked.

"Rob, then me, and last crazy Em," he said as he sipped his tea.

"Were you all close… before?"

John nodded, "We still are. We are really tight knit… just going through a bump is all."

"It must be difficult…"

"We'll get through it. We are a family and we love each other."

The door creaked open and revealed a man in scrubs. He carried a duffle bag and dropped them off on the entrance.

"David, mate, how are you?" John stood up to greet him.

"Hey," David turned to greet Regina, "You must be the new caregiver, Regina, right? Mrs. Locksley let me know you were starting today."

"That's me."

"Well, I look forward to working with you. Let me just go check on Robin and I'll come back and we can get acquainted."

David went in to check on Robin and Regina and John continued talking. Regina felt more at ease to see that the rest of the people were friendly. It was apparent they all loved Robin very much so, it was safe to assume that his behavior was due to his condition. Regina wondered how he must have been before given how his family seemed. She was sure he must have been like them, kind, friendly and loving to his family.

She stepped into the dimly lit house and she was welcomed by the smell of apples and cinnamon. She walked towards the kitchen to where she saw her uncle Marco cutting fresh apples while her father strained cooked pasta.

"What's all this?" she asked as she set her bag on the kitchen counter.

"Celebration dinner, sweetheart. For your first day," Her father said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"So, how was it? All things go well hopefully," Marco asked as he put the apples sugar coated apples in the oven.

"Mmm, semi-well. But we'll get there, I hope."

Her father poured her a glass of wine and she took her seat on the kitchen table, "You guys don't want me to help?"

"Nope, we've got it. So, tell us more, what are they like?" Marco asked.

"They're… kind," she began. She told them about her day, how she encountered a distraught Roland and them a very disrespectful Robin. They all agreed that his behavior was probably just due to the extent of his condition. Her father let her know, once again, if it was too much for her that it was okay to quit.

"Daddy, I appreciate your concern, but I can handle myself. I'm not a little girl anymore."

He father gave her a hug and smiled tenderly at her, "You will always be my little girl."

The night went and they began dinner. Tink arrived just on time when dinner started. It was a very homey and sweet atmosphere. It calmed any worries and anxiety Regina had about the way the next few days or months would pan out and she enjoyed the time she had with her loved ones.

That night she stayed up fairly late creating her own coloring book for Roland. She had gone to four different shops and had a difficult time at the book stores and art store looking for a Robin Hood themed coloring book and she had promised Roland she would have one for him. She was not going to disappoint that sweet little boy.

She printed twenty pages of different Robin Hood black and white pictures, all in different scenes and with different characters. She found a forest green card stock paper that she used to wrap the pages in and hole punched the side to tie the pages together with yarn. She printed a colored cover page that had a picture of Robin Hood and all his friends and she titled the book "The Adventures of Robin Hood" and at the bottom of the book she wrote "Property of Roland Locksley". It was perfect and she hoped that Roland would love it.

.*.

It was nearing noon and she still had not seen Roland or Belle. She was hopeful that she would see him because she needed a little brightness in her day. Robin remained with the same stoic and impassive expression on his face. David was good company but he remained concentrated in his work, reviewing case files for other patients he was in charge of.

She sat inside the room once again across from Robin's bed. She had brought her laptop and was researching more therapy like activities to try to do with Robin once he warmed up to her. It seemed a stretch considering he would even remotely acknowledge her but she was hopefully.

She heard the creaking of the door and the pitter patter of small feet and a hollering, "R'gina! R'gina!"

Roland pranced in the room with a mop of curls and a dimpled smile.

"R'gina you're here!" Roland exclaimed and jumped to wrap his arms around her neck.

"Hello, Roland. I was wondering when you were going to come."

"Nanny Belle said I had to finish all my sp'bilities before I came to color with you and Papa," Roland said climbed on his father's bed.

Robin had been watching the interaction between Regina and Roland and had remained silent. Roland gave his father a kiss on his cheek and for the first time she saw small but hesitant smile on Robin's face.

"Hi, Papa!"

"Hello, son."

"Are you ready to color, papa? I can color for you, you tell me all the colors that you want on your picture and and-,"

"Roland, I'm sorry son, but I am just not feeling up to it today."

Regina noticed Roland's shoulders drop and his head fall down, he saw the pained look in his father's face.

"Papa… please, I'll color for you… please," Roland's voice cracked with his pleas.

Robin shook his head and Regina saw the look in his eyes. He had a heavy sadness that weighed when he looked into his son's eyes, "Not today, Roland."

"Please!" Roland begged with threating tears. His father remained silent with a distraught and tortured gaze at his son.

Roland turned to Regina with tears brimming down, "Regina, please, tell my papa to color with me."

Regina stepped forward placing a soothing hand on Roland's heaving back, "Roland, your papa isn't feeling well, but I am here, I can color with you."

She brought to his lap the coloring book she had made for him, "I brought the coloring book as promised."

As he rubbed the hot tears from his face he smiled and looked up to meet Regina's gaze, "I-It has my name…"

Regina nodded at his comment. Roland smiled as his tears began to clear and he showed his Papa his new coloring book, "L-Look p-papa, it has my name."

Robin smiled at his son and nodded at his comment as well, "It's a beautiful coloring book."

"Can I color on the bed?" Roland asked Regina.

"As long as it's okay with your Papa," Regina responded and Roland turned to give his father a questions look and his father nodded in response.

Regina smiled and brought over the crayons she had bought the night before and brought her chair up to the bed. She beamed at a grinning Roland and had him look over what page he wanted to color first. She turned to look at Robin who had been looking at her. He half smiled at her and gave her a humored look. She simply gave him a teasing smirk. It was the first time they had any type of interaction since the first meeting that ended badly. Her nerves settled at his good response and she grabbed a color and asked Roland if she could color with him and he happily obliged and gave her instructions.

.*.

They went through five pages and Roland did not tire out one bit. He mostly did the talking as Regina smiled at him and responded joyfully to his conversation. He talked on and on about Pongo and his favorite colors and foods and everything that came to his mind.

"Regina, do you have a doggie?" Roland asked as he was focused on his drawing.

"Nope, I never got one, my mom was allergic to them to I couldn't have one."

"Do you still live with your mommy? You can get one if you don't live with her. Do you live with her?" Roland rambled questions.

The paused a bit not know how to respond, "Uh… I don't live with her anymore."

"You live with your daddy? I live with my mommy and daddy but in separate houses."

"I just live with my daddy," Regina responded hoping that he wouldn't asked what she was thinking he would.

"Where does your mommy live? Do you visit her?" Roland asked looking up to look at her.

"Uh… I…" she had never really talked about her mother to anyone aside those close to her. But m here was this sweet little boy, with his inquisitive mind wanting to know everything and anything about her.

"My mommy died," she said softly.

Roland's eyes widened and she saw a look of sadness come over him, "Why?"

Regina smiled weakly at the innocence she saw in him, "She was sick… a long time ago."

Roland quickly looked at his father making the connection and the look of sadness turned to fear. Regina quickly cupped his face and looked him in the eyes. She knew that look, she had had it for many years during her mother's sick years, and she said to him "Your papa is not dying. My mommy was sick in a different way, your papa is going to be alive for a long time."

Roland turned to his father, "Promise, papa?"

Robin nodded, "I promise."

Roland gave his father a tight hug and said to Regina, "You're going to help my papa not be sick anymore, huh?'

"Yes, I am going to do my best," Regina smiled as she gave Robin a teasing glare.

"Papa, you have to do what Regina says. She patched me up and I got better so she can help you too."

"When did she patch you up?" Robin asked.

"I fell chasing Pongo and Regina found me and patched me."

"You must be careful, my boy."

Roland nodded and continued onto coloring his book. Belle had brought over snacks for Roland to eat while he colored and he insisted on sharing with Regina and his father. Regina took a few sticks of carrots and Roland insisted on feeding his father. Robin denied it at first but then Roland told him he would do airplane sounds like they would do to him and he would make it fun for his father. Robin obliged with a chuckle and took in the carrot airplane Roland gave him.

Roland had worked hard on his coloring book completing ten pages and insisting that he wanted another book one he finished the one he already had.

"Do you want it Robin Hood themed again?" Regina asked as she helped him color a tree.

He shook his head happily as he took a bite of grapes, "I want one of sharks! Lots of sharks!"

"Okay, I'll get you a shark coloring book once you finish this one. Maybe even with connect the dots pages too," Regina said.

"Yes! Yes!" Roland said jumping up and down on the bed. His brown curls flowing wildly as he continued to jump and Regina let out a hearty laugh.

"Okay, Roland, sit, sweetie. Be careful not to hurt your papa." She said as Roland stopped jumping and apologized to his father.

After finishing coloring his last page for the day Roland asked his father if they could watch a movie together.

"I don't know Roland," Robin began.

"Please papa. We haven't watched one in years," Roland opened his hands wide.

Robin looked to Regina had a hopeful look that he would oblige his sons desires and Robin sighed agreed to watch just one movie.

"Pick the one you want son, you know where they are, "Robin said and Roland ran to his room.

"Would you be able to set up the television?" Robin asked Regina and she nodded.

Once she finished setting it up she went over to the little kitchen and looked to see if there were any snacks they could eat while they watched the movie. She found a bag of popcorn, along with other goodies she knew Roland would love. As she was waiting for the popcorn to start popping Roland walked in with a pile of movies that barely let him see.

"What you got there, sweetie?"

"Movies. All my papa's favorites!" He said as he grunted trying to keep all the movies in his grasp.

He walked into his father's bedroom and set them all over the bed and had Robin chuckling at the sight, "Son, I told you _one._ "

"I couldn't choose, papa. I brought all your favorites."

Regina walked in smiling with the bowl she concocted. Roland sat next to his father's side and had already snuggled up beside him.

"You made popcorn?" Roland asked chipperly sitting up straight.

"Not just any popcorn, _thunderstorm_ popcorn." Regina said excitedly.

Roland's eyes lit up, "Thunderstorm?!"

"Yes!"

"Did you invent it?" Roland asked as he looked at the ingredients in the bowl.

"My mom did. When we would watch movies we would always eat thunderstorm popcorn and I would get to choose the ingredients I wanted." She said and Roland got a handful of the popcorn mix. There were M&M's, marshmallows, pretzel sticks along with the warm popcorn.

Roland took a bite of the mix and his smile grew wide, "I love it! Papa, Papa, try it!"

Roland handed his father a bit of the mix Robin's eyes brows raised and turned to look at Regina, "That's delicious."

Regina sat sand with the bowl in her lap and looked over at the pile of movies, "So what's the verdict on the movie?"

"Papa, has to choose. What one do you want Papa?" Roland said showing the movies.

Robin smiled, "How about we watch Toy Story 2?"

Roland nodded and loved over to Regina who nodded as well. He popped the movie in and pressed play. As the blue screen glowed in the t.v. and the traditional Disney harmony began to play Roland stood in front of Regina with a smile.

"What is it sweetie?" She asked.

"Can… can I sit with you?" Roland asked sheepishly.

Regina smiled grew and she felt a warmth swell in her stomach and she wanted to say _yes._ But the boy had a father and she couldn't overstep, "If it's okay with your father, of course you can."

Roland looked at Robin with the same sheepish smile, "It's fine, my boy. Just be careful and not hurt Regina."

She looked at him and he met her eyes, he gave her a smile that let him know it was okay.

"Alright big boy, sit on my lap," she said as she patted the top of her thigh.

Regina scooted her chair close to the bed and she asked Robin if he wanted some more popcorn and he simply said no. Roland cuddled up next to Regina burying his head on the crook of her neck and wrapping her arms around her waist leaving one hand free to munch on the thunderstorm mix.

The movie began and they all laughed and watched in peace. Roland commented on his favorite scenes from time to time and Robin would smile and laugh at the joy he saw in his son as he was snuggled up to Regina who would go along with Roland's comments. It was peaceful and relaxing something Robin realized he had not felt in a long time.

As the movie ended Robin turned to see Roland and Regina asleep cuddled in the chair together. It was a tender sight to behold. As he saw the time it was now late and after Regina's scheduled work time.

"Regina…" he whispered. She stirred a bit but not enough to wake her up.

"Regina!" he whispered higher and that brought her out of her sleep. She hummed as she awake and wrapped her arm around Roland rubbing his arms and he shifted in place to snuggle tighter onto Regina.

"Regina, it's past your scheduled time," he said to her.

She looked to the clock and it read 8:30 PM.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize I fell asleep."

"It's fine. It appears he is tired out," Robin said motioning to Roland.

Regina smiled and began to rub Roland's back again, "It was a very good day for him. A coloring marathon and thunderstorm popcorn."

"Yes, it was. He should get to bed. Do you know where his room is?"

"No." she replied.

"Call my mum, her room extension is on the phone directory on the table."

She laid Roland delicately next to Robin and went over to the phone. Mrs. Locksley arrived moments later with a wide smile on her face but said nothing about the apparent move forward that had happened today. Robin had opened up just a tiny bit by letting Roland stay to color and watch a movie. She kissed Robin good night and took Roland to his bed.

Regina cleaned up a bit in the little apartment. She helped Robin get ready for bed as David had walked her through the whole process from brushing his teeth to changing his clothes. It was the first time she did it herself and he was a bit heavy and struggled at first. She noticed his body had the faint showing of muscles. He probably lost it from the time he'd spent without movement. By that time she was finished it was nearing 10:15 PM.

She stepped into Robin's room after tiding the living room, he was back to looking out into the window near his bed. She stepped closer and Robin turned to look at her.

"I'm going to get going," she said.

Robin nodded.

"I'll be coming in around 9 AM tomorrow instead of 8 AM. My father has a doctor's appointment. I already let Mrs. Locksley know. Just letting you know as well."

He didn't reply. He simply nodded and continued looking at her. After a moment he broke the silence.

"My son is quite taken by you."

She smiled at the comment, "He's a beautiful and sweet boy."

"He's never taken to any person like that before."

She was a bit surprised by his comment and didn't really know what to reply, so she just stood there staring at him just like he was starting at her. It wasn't awkward, it was just silence. A mutual agreement almost to remain silent.

"Have a good night, Regina." He said softly.

"Good night, Mr. Locksley," she said from the doorframe.

"Call me Robin," He responded.

She smiled at him, "Good night, Robin."

.*.

She's walking up the driveway happily and hopeful. There was progress made the day before and she was going to embrace the hope that Robin was going to get better.

As she walked down the hall to Robin's suite she was halted by an Emma that had a pained look in her eyes.

"Regina, just so you know. Today's not a good day."

"What? We made some progress yesterday. What happened?"

Emma sighed, "Marian had to take Roland. It's her turn for the next two weeks. Roland… he didn't want to leave and there was a fight between Marian and Robin. Yelling, cussing, and Marian degrading Robin again. Roland walked in on all of it. That bitch…"

Regina saw the anger in Emma's face.

"Hey," Regina said rubbing Emma's shoulder, "It'll be okay. I'll go check on him, okay?"

Emma nodded and made her way down the hall.

Regina stepped into the room to find David and John sitting in the kitchen island with pained and angry looks as they both whispered amongst one another. They caught sight of her and shook their heads as they then looked towards the room. The door was opened and they she saw Robin in the same position as she first arrived.

Stoic, with emptiness looking out into the window. That's how it remained for the rest of the two weeks that Roland was away. He was forced to eat and wouldn't talk unless they pressed him. He seemed to be lost in a haze of his own thoughts and no one would get him out of it. Regina would sit in the same chair talk to him on occasion making sure it was casual talk. She somehow knew that he was pained for how the argument was witness by Roland, he missed his son. She saw it in his eyes that day, this man loved his son more than life himself. That made her questions why was it that he wouldn't fight for his own son.

/

 **A/N**

 _ **Hello sweets! Please comment and let me know your thoughts. Thank you for the reads and comments I love to get feedback!**_

 _ **I don't have a beta so I apologize for any errors or weird wordings! Bear with meee**_

 _ **-Nan x**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Comfort Food

She loves to cook. Since she was a toddler, Regina would waddle into her uncle's diner and walk around the kitchens watching people chop, dice, and sear delicious recipes. Once she could stand high enough on the counters, her Uncle Marco would bring her into the kitchens of his diner and show her the different ways to cook an egg. After she mastered cheesy scrambled eggs at the age of six, they moved on to cooking rice, searing chicken, and making the perfect chicken soup. By the age of ten she was making full meals for her parents. She learned how to make different dessert of all kinds and complicated meals like beef stroganoff and shepherd's pie. She had dreams of becoming a chef when she got older. She wanted to own her own restaurant and make meals she loved to bring smiles to people's faces. She loved it - then she hated it.

When her mother was ill, she would be cooking her meals that were flavorless and unappetizing. Through her mother's chemo, she would cook her meals that she knew were easy to eat, but her mother would throw them up or not want to eat them. It turned her off to cooking and never really made meals she loved after that. She stopped cooking for a while and found no joy in it for a long time. She only cooked out of need, basic, uneventful meals.

Until tonight, surprisingly. It had been two weeks since Roland had left to spend time with his mother and he was supposed to come back Monday morning. Robin had been in the same state he was in on the first day she met him. He wouldn't speak and would get angry when they insisted on going to physical therapy, as always. He wouldn't speak to anyone unless it was really necessary. Regina had just sat watching how miserable and sad he was. She didn't push him. Roland was coming back tomorrow, though. She knew that Roland would help brighten his father's day.

She wanted to get Robin to eat and enjoy the small things in life a little more, and she had found out through Emma Roland's favorite food – lasagna. She grinned at the fact that the meal she loved to make so much was Roland's favorite.

So here she was, working in her kitchen layering pasta and ricotta cheese and meat mixed with veggies. She had already prepped an apple crumble that she would finish up at Robin's tomorrow. She hoped both Robin and Roland would like it and would bring them both back together happily.

As she finished the last layer, she heard her father holler at the entrance for her.

"In the kitchen, daddy!"

He stepped in with his suitcase and eyebrows raised at the sight, "You're cooking. Lasagna."

"Yes, I am."

"What's the occasion?"

She smiled as she wrapped foil over the tray and placed it in the freezer, "Roland is coming back tomorrow and I wanted to do something nice for both Robin and Roland. Roland's favorite meal is lasagna, just like mine, isn't that funny?"

Her father didn't respond. He sat on the island with a smile on his face as he watched his daughter clean up.

Regina noticed her father staring, "What is it?"

"Nothing, sweetheart. Well, I will be calling it a night. I'll see you tomorrow," He kissed her cheek and made his way up the stairs to his room. He would fall asleep content and hopeful that things were looking up for his daughter; he hadn't seen a smile like the one she had in a very long time.

"Regina!" Roland yelled as he ran to his father's room.

She knelt to his level and gave him a hug, "Hi Roland!

She looked up to see a woman standing with a snobbish face looking at her and Roland. She stood to greet her and extended her hand to shake it, "Hi, you must be Roland's mother. I'm Regina, Robin's caretaker."

Marian looked at her up and down and then to Robin. She ignored her greeting and stepped in front of Robin's bed.

"Your son is here," she said coldly.

"I know, I'm waiting for you to leave so I can greet him," Robin replied as he turned to look at Marian.

She turned to Regina, "Can we have some privacy?"

"Roland, why don't you come with me so we can let your parents talk?"

She stepped out of the room as she closed the door she went to her bag to show Roland the shark coloring book she made him while he was away.

"A shark one like I asked. Regina, I love it!"

"And guess what, I made a special meal for lunch for you and your Papa."

"Really? What is it?"

"Lasagna!"

"Really? I love it, I love it!" He said jumping up and down.

"I also got a special dessert! It's-,"

" _He needs a damn father, Robin!"_

She jumped up as she heard the yell come from the room.

" _Get the fuck out of my house!"_

" _You're a pathetic excuse of a man!"_

She looked down to see Roland who had a frightened look on his face and grabbed onto her hand.

"Regina…," he looked at her as he whimpered, "Make them stop."

"It's okay Roland, come here," she lifted him up and held him tight. He had his arms wrapped around her neck and his head was cradled on the crook of her neck. She soothed him softly whispering reassuring words. She heard his whimpers and it tore her heart to pieces.

Rachel Locksley walked in with bewildered eyes as she heard the yelling and saw Regina with a crying Roland in arms.

"What is going on in here? Fighting again?" she said.

Roland lifted his head and said as he cried and he put his hands on his ears, "Gramma stop the yelling, stop the yelling!"

Rachel walked into the room, "What is the matter with both of you? Your son is distraught outside!"

"This does not concern you, Rachel, so back off," Marian growled.

"Marian, I am going to ask youto leave," Rachel demanded.

"Excuse me?"

Rachel straightened herself and stood in front of Marian. She looked like a mother lion protecting its prey, "I have watched you bicker, yell, and demean my son in front of my grandson. I will _not_ let you do this any longer. I have no idea why I let it come this far, but it stops now."

"So, you're kicking me out?"

"No, I am asking you to leave… _nicely_. Don't make me ask twice," She walked to the door and opened it.

"Fine," she said as she grabbed her bag.

As Regina watched the scene unfold, Roland continued to sob as he held onto her firmly. Her heart was broken at how distraught Roland was and how horrible this whole situation was. She didn't know what happened but in that moment, she felt so angry towards both Marian and Robin. This little boy was so distraught, it made her so angry all she felt was the need to protect him from anyone and anything that would threaten to hurt him.

Marian stepped towards Regina and said softly, "Roland, I'm leaving sweetheart."

Roland didn't respond, his sobs filled the room and he held even tighter to Regina not willing to let go of her. His face was jammed to her neck and she could feel all his tears run down her chest.

"Roland, baby, say bye to mommy," Marian said softly stepping forward.

"No." Regina growled.

Marian's looked stunned at Regina's words, "Excuse me? He's my _son._ And I am going to say goodbye to him."

"You're right, he is your son. But I don't care, especially right now, when his is distraught at the way that you and his father are behaving."

Marian scoffed, "Who do you think you are?"

"No one. I'm no one here… but I will not let Roland suffer because of you or Robin or _anyone._ "

Marian had a confused and stunned face but most of all, she looked angry; but Regina didn't care one bit, not when Roland was broken and sobbing against her. His little hands wouldn't let go of her, she almost believed that she wouldn't be able to let go of him, she was too scared to let him go and have someone else hurt him.

Regina looked to Mrs. Locksley waiting for some sort of support. She nodded and Regina turned to look back to Marian, "I believe Mrs. Locksley asked you to leave."

"This isn't over," Marian warned as Regina began walking towards Robin's room.

"No, it isn't," Regina said, "I'll be here if you want to continue it. You can count on that." And with that Regina walked into Robin's room and closed the door. Marian's voice echoed in the room until the main door to the suite slammed shut and silence filled the room.

She stood at the entrance of the room while Roland's sobs began to die down. Her eyes met Robin's and she could tell he was torn; he was angry, sad, and most of all ashamed. She sat on a chair next to Robin's bed. She sat for a few minutes soothing Roland's diminishing sobs whispering comforting words while she looked at Robin, who would switch from looking at Roland and her.

Once Roland's cries stopped he was still clinging to her tightly with one hand fisted on her jacket while the other was wrapped around her neck, "Roland," she said softly as she stroked his back, "You want to say hi to your Papa?"

Roland shook his head slowly and it was evident in Robin's blue eyes it broke him to see that.

Regina stroked his hair and gave him a kiss on his forehead, "Now, Roland, your Papa hasn't seen you for weeks. Haven't you missed him? I know he's missed you so much."

Roland lifted his head slightly, "Really?" He wiped his face with his hands as he looked at his father.

"Yes, my boy, I have missed you so much." Robin admitted through a cracked voice.

Regina wiped the remaining tears as Roland said, "But, Papa, n-no fighting with m-mama. I don't like it." He grabbed Regina's hand and squeezed it firmly.

"I know my boy, I am so sorry for that. I promise you to not do it again," Roland moved from Regina's lap to stand next to his father's bed but still holding onto her hand.

"Promise?" Roland extended a pinky for his father.

"Promise, my boy." Robin responded and Roland hooked his pinky on his father's pinky that laid on the bed, unmoving. Roland kissed the hooked pinkies, sealing in the promise.

"How about you come sit up here with me and tell me about your time at Mama's, yeah?" Robin asked.

Roland looked hesitant as he looked back to Regina and then to Robin.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked him.

"I… I don't want to let go of Regina," he confessed. He climbed up to Regina's lap and laid his head on her chest as he remained holding on her hand tightly.

Robin chuckled at his son's confession and smiled at the sight, "Very well, tell me about your time away then."

It was a little difficult to get Roland back to his same self. His grandmother had come back in to check in on all of them a few minutes after. It had helped Roland a bit more to see more happy faces in the room. Robin asked him questions trying to get him out of his sad state and Regina gave him a couple tickles that had him giggling in her lap; within an hour he was back to his same excited happy self. It wasn't long before Roland was claiming that he was hungry.

"Regina, can we eat the lasagna now?"

"Let me put it in the over, it should be a few minutes. I can cut us some fruit to snack on while we wait, how's that?" Roland nodded and climbed onto his father's bed. Regina returned with cut apples and Roland's new shark coloring book. Roland colored in his book while he and Regina alternated giving his father some apples as well.

She was helping Roland color a page when she noticed Robin staring at her, "What?" she asked as she set the crayon down and leaned back on her chair.

"Nothing, just… you made lasagna."

"Is something wrong with that?"

"Not at all. It's very nice of you. It's Roland and mine's favorite actually."

"I heard it was Roland's favorite, I didn't know it was yours too." She replied.

"It is."

"It's my favorite too," she replied as she heard the oven ding.

Lunch was delicious. They had set up a small table on Robin's bed. Roland devoured the lasagna and asked for seconds but after his second helping his father cut him off. As Regina fed Robin and herself, they talked about anything and everything – well, mostly Roland. They laughed and joked about the most random and silliest things.

After they finished eating, Regina cleaned up served them both a piece of the apple crumble. She beamed at how they both kept repeating how delicious it was and how she should make more. Once they finished, Roland insisted on watching a movie. Robin agreed to only one, knowing full well how his son could reel him into an entire movie marathon if he wasn't careful.

They decided on watching Brave. Roland blushingly asked Regina is he could sit on her lap to watch the movie and she let him. Mid-way through the movie, Roland fell asleep against Regina's chest.

"I think my son has a crush on you," Robin chuckled.

"I have to agree. I think he might like me even more after cooking his favorite food," Regina replied.

"It was really good. Thank you, Regina. You didn't have to."

"I wanted to. I… I thought it would be something nice to do to welcome Roland back after his time away," She said as she stroked his hair.

"I assure you that he loved it. As you saw, I had to bar him from thirds. I believe he would have eaten the whole tray if I hadn't stopped him," Robin chuckled.

"I had stopped cooking for a long while, I'm a bit rusty, so I'm sure it wasn't that great, but -,"

"It was delicious, I promise. I'll be wanting some more later, if there still is any," he replied.

"There's plenty. Just let me know when and I'll serve you some."

There was a bit of silence and Regina moved to look at Roland as she ran her fingers through his brown locks.

"I want to apologize for overstepping earlier Robin. I'm nothing to Roland, I know, I just couldn't take how distraught he was and-,"

"No, Regina, don't ever apologize for protecting Roland. I should be thanking you for that," she didn't respond to his words. She looked down to Roland as head chest rose and fell softly. He looked so peaceful.

"I should apologize for my behavior earlier today. It was completely unexpectable. If it weren't for you being here for Roland, I have no idea how this would have turned out."

"He was so broken," she said softly as she continued to look at Roland and combed his hair. He stirred a bit and wrapped his arms around Regina who reciprocated the movement and snuggled closer to him.

"I'm such a horrible excuse of a father," he uttered and Regina's eyes shot up at him as she recalled those were the same words Marian used against him.

"Don't ever say that. _Ever_." She said sternly and brows furrowed, "You are a great father to him."

Robin stayed silent as he saw her irritation at his confession, "He deserves better," Robin said softly as he gazed at his sleeping son.

"Then be better." Regina replied.

"It's not that easy."

"I know, but it doesn't have to be perfect, just as long as you try. Trying and failing is worth so much more than never giving anything a chance," Regina said.

"I tried before… it earned me the divorce of the woman I loved."

"What about your son?" She nodded towards Roland, "He's still here and I know he is the one who believes the most in you."

"I love my son, so much."

"It's very evident that you are his world to him, Robin." Robin slightly smiled at the statement but there was still a sadness in his eyes.

There was a moment of silence before again Regina spoke, "I don't mean to pry and it may not even be my place, but, what's holding you back?"

He looked at her, and she could tell he wanted to tell her but maybe he just wasn't ready. Perhaps he hadn't admitted to himself what was holding him back or didn't want to face that truth just yet.

She smiled at him, "It's okay. I get it."

"I'm going to take him to his room, I'll be right back. David should be here in a bit to check you over," Regina said as she began to walk out of the room.

She stood in the doorway she said, "If it means anything, I believe in you too."

When she returned, David was already there and, to Regina's surprise, was moving him over to a wheelchair.

"What's this?" Regina grinned from the doorway.

"Trying," Robin replied.

Once he was seated, he looked to Regina who was still standing by the doorway in disbelief, "How's about a walk in the sunlight. I'm tired of this bloody room."

Regina couldn't help the ecstatic smile plastered on her face. She grabbed her coat and moved to grab the wheelchair and begin pushing Robin out the door.

Mist Haven wore Spring beautifully. The grass was green and lush and the trees had fresh hues of green. The flowers were blooming colorully and the birds chircped happily among the estate. The air was crisp and clean and the smell of wet grass filled the air in the Locksley estate.

As they had made their way through the house, a couple staff noticed Robin and Regina walking around and their eyes widened and mouths dropped at the sight. She noticed that Robin remained silent and straight faced as they made their way out of the mansion.

"So, where do you want to go?" She asked as she halted near a garden.

"Over by that apple tree. Do you see it? There's a bench there for you to sit."

She parked Robin in front of the bench as she sat. The wind blew coldly and it felt pleasing against the warm sun. She crossed her legs on the bench and looked over to Robin who was silent, as he was looking around. She saw as he closed his eyes for a few moments and Regina couldn't help but smile at the very fact that he was out of the house for the first time.

"Taking it all in?" she asked. He replied with a simple, "Mmhm."

As she continued to look at Robin's slowly growing peaceful face her phone rang, "Hi Daddy."

At the sound of the ring, Robin opened his eyes and met hers. She gave him a smile as she continued talking to her father, "No, that's fine. I was going to go have dinner with Tink anyway, we're planning Mal's bachelorette party."

Robin's smirked at the comment and Regina rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Yes, I'll tell her. I love you too. Bye."

As she hung up she saw Robin attempting to hold down a smile, "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Bachelorette party?"

"Yes, something wrong with that?" Regina said crossing her arms as she gave him a challenging smirk.

"Didn't peg you for the lap-dance-from-naked-men type of girl."

She scoffed sarcastically at his comment, "So, what type of girl did you peg me for then?"

Robin smiled timidly, "Just…"

"Say it, Locksley," she dared teasingly.

"I-I… You seem more of a stay at home family person… n-not that you're a prude…"

"Prude? Ha." Regina said trying to act offended. She could tell her didn't mean it up she thought it was so funny watching him try to explain his blurting.

"No- No! That's not what I meant! You're young and beautiful- shit- sorry, I'm not saying that I want youbutdoesn't mean that I wouldn't be if – I mean I would if I-we-could- I mean your choice... Shit! Bollocks. Sorry."

Regina chuckled at the sight of his rambling, "Relax, Robin. I'm only teasing you." She saw he shook his head with a grin and embarrassment.

"If you must know, I am not really interested in that stuff, but Tink and Mal are and she insists she be given a proper farewell party."

"So this Tink and Mal are…?"

"Tink is my best friend, I've known her since our first day of preschool. And Mal is also my best friend, and we've known each other since high school."

"Tink like Tinkerbelle?"

"Her real name is Rosebell Tinkers, but given her last name, Tink kinda stuck. In addition to her annoying obsession with Tinkerbelle during elementary and middle school, it was fitting."

"And Mal is…?"

"She moved to Mist Haven High from New York. She had just lost her mother, so her father and she moved for a fresh start. Her dad and mine worked together in the DA's office. When… when my mom died, we got close. She understood what I was going through, so she was there a lot for me," her voice softened at the end of her sentence.

"Your mother… you said she was sick."

"Cancer," she said nodding. She hated talking about her mother, but something in her make her feel okay to talk to him, "She was diagnosed when I was in my freshman year and by my junior year she was gone."

"I'm so sorry, Regina. I can't imagine losing my mum, especially at that age."

She chuckled lightly, "That's why I talked back to you when I first met you. I know the loss of a mother and it's unfathomable to me how you had spoken to her. If I had my mother, I would never miss a day without telling her how much I love her," her voice broke slightly and she was in a bit of bewilderment realizing how open she had been with him about something to close to her broken heart.

He nodded softly, their eyes were locked on each other during their quite intimate conversation. Weirdly, it felt comfortable talking to each other; almost as if they had been friends for ages.

"So, have you always wanted to be a caretaker for foul-mouthed scoundrels like me?"

"You're not a scoundrel…," she said.

"I've been quite an arse, admit it. A bloody scoundrel." He said smiling.

"Fine, yes, at first you were but not so much recently."

"So, have you?" he asked again.

She sighed, "No, I was in college trying to get into med-school but, decided not to go that route. I've been kind of wandering you could say, not sure what to do as a profession or life for that matter. I was working at Tink's actually, before here; she owns a boutique, that's where I met Emma and found out about the job."

"Pixie Hollow, that boutique?" he asked.

"Yes, how did you know that place?"

"That's the only place the girl shops for clothes. I've gone there a couple times for gifts for her, they're clothes are quite nice."

"Tink prides herself a lot on that store. I was doing the bookkeeping for a few months and helping out before coming here."

"Did you work there before that?"

"From time to time whenever I needed extra money."

"Small world, I don't recall ever seeing you there."

"Hmm, doubt you have; but if you had, you would have probably forgotten about me," she admitted.

"What makes you so sure about that?" he questioned.

"I'm not your type," she said.

Robin chuckled, "You think you know my type?"

"If your ex is any indication of your type then yes, I do," she said.

"Well, you are my type, believe it or not; more than Marian was actually," he replied with a smirk. Regina didn't respond – she didn't actually know what to say at all. She raised her eyebrows in an 'okay, sure' response that made him chuckle. They stayed silent for a bit until Robin asked her another question.

"So, you said you've been wandering not knowing what to do with your life."

"Yes, I did."

"Well, what did you want to be as a child?"

"As a child?"

"Yes, generally, what we want to be as a child, I believe, is our real purpose."

"Hmm, who knew Robin Locksley was so wise," she teased.

"Well, if you had gotten to know me, you would know I am a bit wise – just a tad."

Regina rolled her eyes at his attempt to be funny. He was funny actually, but he wasn't going to let him know that just yet, "I wanted to have my own restaurant or a little shop to make all my favorite foods. All the desserts I loved, the dishes that my friends and family loved most. But I never wanted to have it here in Mist Haven. I wanted to do it in Storybrooke the town nearby."

"Storybrooke? Why?"

She shrugged, "I've always wanted to live there. I love everything about it. There's this house there that I love, well, not house is kindof a small mansion."

"Must be a beautiful house. What street is it on?"

"It's on Mifflin Street, it's never been for sale but I've always dreamed of living there and making a family there, and filling up all those rooms with kids and dogs and animals running around making everyone crazy."

"Sounds like it would be a beautiful life." He said as she nodded.

"And the shop, why haven't you tried to open one up?" he asked.

She shook her head slightly, "Life happened, I guess." Yes, it was life that happened to her, loss and so much pain that she couldn't feel like moving forward was an option. Her life had been halted for so many years, and she was okay being there where she was now, she didn't want to rock the boat.

"You know what I see in you?"

"No, don't, Robin."

"Potential, and so much wasted time."

"Well, I'm just fine where I am," she said as she shifted in her seat, "I'm okay and that's fine with me."

"But you're not happy." He prompted.

"I _am_ happy. I'm happy every day," she defended.

"Let me rephrase it, you're not satisfied with how your life has turned out."

She remained silent for a bit and he said, "You only get one life Mills, it's your duty to live it to the fullest, no matter how painful it gets."

"Hmm, someone should be taking their own advice," she said with a smirk.

Robin snickered at the realization, "Yes, I guess I should be."

They both laughed at the irony of the situation, they seemed to be at a good place so Regina was going to take a leap of faith. She wanted to do something to bring him towards his slow progress and a shave one a small thing but it was part of it, "You know what, you, sir, need a good shave."

"Shave? How do you know I'm not trying to grow it out?"

"Well, suit yourself then, I think you would have looked a lot more handsome with a shave," she admitted.

"Handsome, huh?"

"That's not…," she realized what she had said. Oh, shoot. That was unprofessional, "Sorry."

"It's fine, I appreciate the compliment. Especially from a beautiful woman, whom, I know I would not have forgotten about, _had_ I ever seen you," Regina rolled her eyes recalling their previous topic. He looked at her with a playful smile and she got this feeling of hope, that today would not be just a onetime thing and that maybe, just maybe, his would show more progress in the coming days.

"Let's have a shave then." She was surprised at his acceptance to her proposal but was not going to give him time to back out.

She stood and took him into the house. They continued talking and it turned out they had a lot of things in common.

When they got back into his room, David had helped him back into his bed while Regina prepped the shaving cream and found a new clean razor.

"This is a huge thing, Regina," David said as he entered the bathroom where Regina was, "Whatever it is you are doing, it's working."

"I honestly don't know what is causing this," she confessed, "But I'm not complaining."

"Well, whatever it is, keep doing it. He has not left this room since the day he was brought here from the hospital. Hopefully soon, he will want to do some physical therapy towards mobile functions. The therapy I give him is just the bare minimum. He needs more, or else it will be for nothing."

She knew it was serious, Robin was at a tipping point where if he started treatment, he would be able to walk again and soon enough, move like if nothing ever happened to him. She had taken him to one of his bi-weekly doctor appointments and they had said the same thing. Time was drawing near for him to be able to get back to complete motor functions but he needed to act soon.

"Alright, Locksley, ready?" He looked at her with a wide smile.

"Give me your worst, Mills," She realized that it was the first time he had a smile that wide for anyone who wasn't his son. But there was something different about this smile, there was a slight glimmer of hope in him. It gave her a flutter in her stomach, was she really helping him push forward? Was she really helping him have hope? She thought for a moment as she set up the work station. It probably had to do with the fact that she had Roland around a lot more. Hopefully that was it, and if it was something else, whatever it was, she hoped that it would get him through this horrible chapter of his life.

"Are you sure you're going to do this?" He asked with a worried look on his face.

She nodded, "Yes, I'm going to do this."

She had applied shaving cream and he laid back with a hesitant look on his face. She had never shaved a man before – ever. She had a good idea since she had watched her father do it growing up, but she was worried she would cut him. She was about to begin running the blade on his cheek when he halted, "Wait."

"What's wrong? Don't back out now," she challenged.

He closed his eyes as he began to speak, "Heavenly father, I come to you in prayer, please don't let this beautiful woman knick me." She gave him a slight slap on his arm as she giggled.

"Oi, I may not be able to move but I did feel that," He glared teasingly.

"You can feel?"

"Yes."

"That's amazing," she beamed, "Can you feel this?" she asked as she placed her hand on top of his.

"It's faint, but yes," he said softly, "You're soft… warm."

She smiled timidly at his comment and said, "You know this is really great, Robin."

"I suppose." He replied.

"Don't put down your progress. Any progress at all is an amazing thing. It should be celebrated," she gave him a sincere smile. There was no response from his but she was fine with that; today had been such great progress for him. She had seen an opening to be able to get him moving forward and she was going to take it. She had to admit, she had opened to him to on some topics that she didn't speak to anyone about – at all.

It was silent while she shaved him. She was focused on not cutting him that she did not realize that he was looking at her the entire time. For the first time since she got here, he noticed her brown eyes. They were deep and earthy but had a slight red and yellow coloring – it was her fire – he had heard her fire first hand that morning. He liked her fire. He didn't know exactly what had happened today, but he had gone outside for the first time in a long time and had opened to someone – her – and she had been so accepting and understanding – mostly hopeful. It was mystifying to him how what she had done to him, he realized he wanted to try. For the first time, he wanted to try because he knew that when he did, she would beam with joy just like she did earlier today. She would be giddy as a child from any progress he made. He ignored it for now, but it made his heart swell just a bit.

As she was finished she paused and looked at him, he looked different; more awake.

She pouted her lips and furrowed her eyebrows as she thought.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You look good, just, you'd look better with a bit of scruff," she confessed.

"Hold on, you've got me over here letting you shave me while I'm scared out my wits you'll knick me up, but now that I'm hairless you say I look better with hair?" Robin asked as he let out a hearty laugh.

"No, no, you look great! Just, you look good with hair just not _so_ much. Just a bit of scruff to give a little prick that's all. That would be perfect," she said as she began to put away the razor.

"You do realize you're flirting with me, right?" he remarked and he saw her eyes widen.

"Uh, no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean -," She was interrupted by Robin's chuckling and she gave him a glare.

"I'm only teasing you, Regina. Relax, or else you're going to have a miserable time here. I plan on teasing you _a lot._ "

"Oh, really?" she said placing her hands on her hips.

"Really," he replied with a wide grin plastered on his face. He really did love teasing her today and he was going to plan to do it more often.

She looked at her phone and checked her time, it was time for her to leave.

"It's 5:30," she told him.

"Well, you better be going then; off to plan a party with naked men." He said as Regina rolled her eyes.

"Tink's picking me up today, she must be already at the gate waiting. She's quite punctual."

"And your car?" she asked.

"Non-existent."

"What?!"

"I… I can't drive a car."

"Why not?" he asked. He couldn't believe she did not have a car and his house was quite far from where she lived for her to walk. Perhaps she took public transportation, but even still, she shouldn't do that. There had even been times where she had stayed late and he had not even bothered to think about that. He felt like an idiot.

"I've got PTSD, from a previous car accident. I can't get behind a wheel… it's… difficult." She said hesitantly. She was amazed at the level of openness she was starting to have with him it was starting to make her feel self-conscious. She was not ready for this openness with someone, let alone the person she worked for.

"How long ago did you have this accident?"

"Six years ago, … I rather not talk about it." He nodded in understanding and apologized if he had over stepped but she halted his apologies and let him know it was all fine.

She packed her things and stepped into his room to bid him goodbye.

"Regina, I'd like to arrange for a car to pick up and drop you off."

"No, Robin, that's not necessary." She said shaking her head.

"I insist."

"No, it's fine. I'm good on bus or a ride here and there."

"Please. I'd like to know you've arrived here safely and made it home safe after having to wrestle with two Locksley men," he smiled.

"I'll think about it."

"There's no thinking. The car will be at your home tomorrow morning. I'll have a vehicle assigned to you with a driver for anything you may need. At any time, whether work related or not."

"I don't appreciate having decisions made for me." She said as she crossed her arms.

"I'd just like to ensure that you are safe at all times. If not me, do it for Roland, he wouldn't like having his favorite cook or book maker hurt as she walked the sidewalks."

She paused, "Fine. _But_ nothing on weekends, only on work related activities."

"Regina, no-,"

"No, Robin. I'm fine really."

He would oblige for now, "Fine, only for work. But if you do need it for anything else, it will always be available."

"Thank you, Robin."

"Before you leave…," he began. "I believe my son has been awake from his nap for some time now. Would you mind brining him in?"

"Of course," she said beaming at the request. This was the first time he had voluntarily asked for Roland to see him. It was progress!

"One more thing… if you see my mum or anyone else in my family. Tell them they're welcome too, if… if they like." She saw he was scared; more of rejection from his family than anything else after the way he had been acting but she knew he had nothing to worry about. He wouldn't tell him anything though, he would have to see it for himself.

"I will, Robin," as she stood on the doorway, we realized that after today she was beginning to see a new man, he was just a slightly bit happier, hopeful, and alive, "Good talk today, Robin. I hope to have more."

"So do I. Have a good night, Regina." He replied with a genuine smile.

She made her way to see Roland who ran off to his father's room with Belle right behind him. She ran into Emma and told her about the progress he made today and was responded with joyful tears and a tight hug.

On her way out, she ran into Mr. and Mrs. Locksley, along with John in the main entrance. The entire family was beaming with joy and there was not a dry eye from any family member at the news of Robin's progress. As Mr. Locksley and John, ran into the house to see Robin, Mrs. Locksley stay behind.

"Regina, I cannot thank you enough," she said with a cracked voice.

"I had lost hope such a long time ago, and I believe I was going to be taking my son to his grave in a few months. You don't know what you have given us. Thank you, Regina. You have given us back the hope that we lost such a long time ago. I wanted to thank you for this morning as well, that bloody woman had done so much damage and Roland has hurt so much. I'm ashamed to say it but you are the first to protect him in all of this, we have been struggling in this that we had forgotten to think of him. He's only a child," she said as she began to sob.

Regina quickly hugged her and soothed her cries. They parted moments later with Mrs. Locksley thanking her one more and giving her one last hug.

"Go see your son, Mrs. Locksley, I know he's waiting for you," and without second thoughts Mrs. Locksley was off to see her son.

* * *

 _ **Hello, my loves! I actually really liked writing this chapter. The sweetness and understanding and openness between Robin and Regina had be feeling fluffy all day! Please rate and comment and let me know your thoughts on this chapter!**_

 _ **What have you like so far and what you think will come next!**_

 _ **We are starting to discover a bit more about Regina and her own personal life and I can identify A LOT with her.**_

 _ **What do you think is next for these two soulmates?**_

 _ **What's gonna happen when Regina sees Marian again?**_

 _ **Will Robin start physical therapy before it's too late?**_

 _ **Stay tuned to find out!**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Heal

"Take my mind  
And take my pain  
Like an empty bottle takes the rain  
And heal, heal, heal, heal

And take my past  
And take my sense  
Like an empty sail takes the wind  
And heal, heal, heal, heal

And tell me somethings last  
And tell me somethings last"  
– Heal, Tom Odell

* * *

"Okay, I've got all the ingredients," Regina hollered as she set three bags on the kitchen table, "I was able to get back just in time before the rain started getting worse."

At the sound of silence filling the room, she walked into Robin's room to find father and son fast asleep. Roland curled snuggly onto his father's side, and Robin's head slightly tilted toward his son. The side of Robin's head sat on the top of Roland's rambunctious curls as both father and son sleep peacefully. She noticed toys scattered about the floor (trains, action figures, crayons, coloring books), all showing signs of the perfect morning Roland had with his father. She quietly began to pick up the scattered toys, when she noticed that Robin began to stir.

His eyes opened slightly as she picked up the last bit of toys and deposit them in Roland's play box; it had been now moved to his father's room.

"Sorry," she whispered as she saw Robin's eyes wide open, "Go back to sleep, I'll start prepping some of the ingredients. I'll wake you two when I'm almost done."

"How was the shopping, rain didn't get you so hard?" Robin asked with a groggy voice.

Shaking her head, she sat at the end of the bed, "It was a showering a bit but, Tuck helped a lot."

"Have you been liking him as a driver?" Robin asked.

"He's very sweet. We have good talks," Regina said, "Thank you for that Robin, really."

"I want to make sure you're safe."

She smiled timidly. It was very sweet of him to worry about her even though he truly didn't need to. It had been a month since Tuck had been assigned to her full-time driver. Robin had pressed for her to have him for personal use but Regina let him know that it wasn't necessary.

"So, what is this secret lunch you have planned for us?"

"That's exactly it – it's a secret; and it shall stay that way."

The sound of a knock came with Belle stepping into the room, "Hello, just checking to see how the little man is doing."

"Fast asleep," Robin pointed with his chin, "Mind taking him to his bed? He'd be more comfortable there. Regina can call you when lunch is ready, I'm sure he'll want to tag along."

Belle nodded as she cautiously took Roland into her arms and left the room.

"So, did you want me to put a movie while I cook?" she asked looking to grab the remote control.

"No, actually. I wonder if you can ask John or one of the staff to help move me to a wheelchair, I'd like to watch you cook, if that's alright."

Regina raised her eyebrows in a humored look, " _You_ … want to watch _me…_ cook?

He nodded chuckling, "Well, yes. I am quite tired of watching those blasted commercials and I think I have had enough of Judge Judy to last me a lifetime. And I quite prefer watching and talking to you anyway."

She had this look of suspicion, "So, it's not because you want to know what I'm cooking? Hmm?"

He shook his head.

"I'm not going to tell you what I'm making and you're not going to take a peek. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," Robin responded teasingly.

She swatted him slightly on his shin, "Oi, I felt that. That's insubordination you know, hitting your boss." Robin quipped.

"It's a good thing _you're_ not my boss." she replied smirking as she stood and went to look for John.

.*.

John groaned as he maneuvered Robin onto the wheelchair, "I think you've put on weight, brother."

"Blame Ms. Masterchef over there; she's got me trying recipes every day." Robin said as John rolled him into view of the kitchen where Regina stood with brows furrowed working diligently on sautéing her concoction.

"But, you're not complaining when you're eating, right?" Regina countered. She then turned to John and let him know that he was more than welcome to eat with them if he had time.

"I don't think my brother and nephew will like that I'll be taking a portion of the food. These savages are possessive over your cooking if you hadn't noticed." He chuckled as he made his way out.

Regina moved Robin closer to the L-shaped kitchen so that she was able to talk to him more comfortably. She had quite literally memorized every nook and cranny of the area. After they had tried her lasagna for the first time, both child and father had begged her to make it two more times after that. So, she had brought all the ingredients and whipped up another lasagna – twice. As they ate, Roland asked her what other foods she knew how to make and she told him all about everything she had learned with her Uncle Marco. It was one month later and Regina was cooking delicious meals every day for both Robin and Roland.

She had not realized it, but her love for cooking had come back in full force. It was as if all those years that her passion for cooking laid dormant was now trying to make up for lost time at full speed.

Robin couldn't say he was complaining exactly, because the woman could _cook_. It wasn't exactly world-renowned or fine-dining. It was simple, home cooked meals but something about how she made them that was so delicious and comforting about them that it felt so wholesome. Now, the main dishes were one thing, the desserts, _god_ , Robin swore he could die from them. Now, those were the best that he had _ever_ tried. From the macaroons, tarte's, crème brulee, cannoli's, cakes, and all the other desserts she had made in the past month, he couldn't for the life of him pick which one was his favorite – they all were!

"So, what dessert is it going to be today?" Robin asked.

"I told you I'm not telling."

"Will it have chocolate or caramel?"

"Not telling!"

Robin snickered, "You're just spiteful because I keep winning at chess."

She halted her work and turned to give him a glare, "I am not."

His wide smile gave way for a hearty laugh, "You are such a sore loser, Mills."

"You just like to cheat," she defended with a wide grin herself.

"How is it that I can cheat when I can't even more my arms, woman?"

She crossed her arms and a raised an eyebrow, "You like to distract me; you know it's true. You get me talking to you and then I forget the moves I had planned."

"Well, it's not my fault you can't focus for long, is it?"

She remained silent, still giving him a glare, "Admit it, it's my dashing face that gets you off-focus," he teased.

He could tell that she was trying to suppress a smile through her glare, so he was going to push until she broke, "Or is it my million dollar smile that gets you weak in the knees?"

At the finish of his sentence she burst out laughing at the clichéd remark. He smiled taking in the laughing that left her lungs, filling the room with life. He liked to make her laugh. It livened his day to see her laugh at his corny or cliché like jokes.

That's how it had been, the jokes, laughing, banter and obvious flirting between the two of them. Roland always in between calling his Papa or Regina out innocently. It was comfortable. Regina stayed late often watching movies with the two of them or crafting with Roland as Robin mocked Regina's creative attempts while Roland defended her fiercely.

Robin was curious about her, it was obvious. On his good days he'd almost shamelessly flirt with her knowing it got her blushing and in turn she'd remark some low blow to his ego. She never returned that the flirty comments, which he didn't mind at all. He was curious about her, she was timid at times, but then was extroverted and adventurous (especially with Roland). The way she treated Roland was a sight he loved to see. His son had gone through such heart ache after Robin's accident and she had always, _always_ , protected Roland. It was apparent to him that Regina' cared very much for Roland and that Roland reciprocated the affections. Then when needed she had this fierceness about her that he quite liked as well. He had loved the fact that she had spoken to Marian and had put her in her place even when she was also calling Robin out that day. Aside it all, he could tell there was a sadness in her eyes, almost a gaze of as if she was mourning and it wouldn't go away.

He didn't know what it was, or maybe didn't want to acknowledge the feelings, but he enjoyed her company a lot. She was a breath of fresh air, and recently a very close friend – but he wouldn't tell her that.

"So, I've got a question for you?" Robin asked as she finished the last of the dessert. They had been talking the entire time she was cooking with pauses from time to time. It was comfortable and they both enjoyed the company.

"What?" she asked.

"Would you open up a business where it was a full-fledged restaurant or a small shop for desserts?"

"Hmm, I would go with desserts. I love entrees and appetizers but desserts are my thing. I mean, how can you not love a chocolate on chocolate cake?"

He nodded with a grin on his face, "What?" she asked curiously.

"Just wanted to make sure I was right is all."

"About what?"

"That you're my type of girl." He said giving her a toothy grin.

With a roll of her eyes, she turned to finish the dessert and stow it in the fridge until after lunch.

.*.

"Regina, but I wanna know _nooow_ ," Roland begged as he hopped clinching to her top.

"Now, Roland, mind Regina. She worked hard making this meal for all of us. We have to be patient," Robin said to his son. He was giddy and excited to see the surprise meal she had planned.

"The table is almost set, sweetheart, now we have to wash up. Why don't you go do that?" Regina said as she ruffled his curls.

Roland had pranced his way into his father's room after waking up, as if like clockwork, right when Regina finished cooking; Roland came in ready to eat.

She had called John and the rest of the Locksley clan who was in the resident inviting them to eat lunch with them. After Robin had voluntarily asked for his family to come see him that day, things were running slightly better. Robin was in better spirits which did help with the strained family relationship, but there were still some hurdles that needed to be crossed. One of the biggest ones was Robin's physical therapy. His father and John would talk to him every other day or so, hinting at his need to go, but he didn't budge. For the life of Regina, she didn't know what it was that was holding him back from trying. He had his family supporting him, she knew Roland would be there cheering him on; so, what was the problem?

She knew that in the end, it would happen when it was meant to. So, in the meantime, she would work to try and get Robin into circumstances where he interacted more with his family. She wanted him to feel happy again, to feel loved. Not just for Roland, for himself.

As she began to move Robin onto the table, she sat Roland at the right-side of Robin while she would take her seat in the left side of Robin.

There was a knock at the door which meant that the rest of the family was here. Robin hollered that it was opened and in came John and Rachel. Andrew was still at work, while Emma, to the family's pride, was at a girl's STEM camp in California for the summer. While it was raining in June in Mist Haven, Emma was enjoying the tanned skin the California skies had to offer.

"Oh, Regina, this is so sweet of you," Rachel said as she stepped in to take a seat.

"Mum, careful, those two over there aren't happy were here," John said point to his brother and nephew.

"And why is that?" she asked with a smile.

"Because Regina only cooks for us," Roland blurted.

"Roland, mind your manners. There is more than enough food to share. Don't you want Uncle John and grandma to try Regina's tasty food."

Roland turned to his grandmother as she explained from his seat, "Regina makes the most awesome food grandma! And, and she is making us a surprise today!"

"Is she now?" Rachel humored her grandson.

Roland turned around from his seat hollering to Regina, "Is it ready Regina? Grandma and Uncle John are here!"

"I'm coming, sweetheart, I'm coming."

She stood next to Robin's side two serving plates in each hand, "Alright, so for a light appetizer, we are going to have a caprese salad, and for the main dish, spaghetti and giant meatballs."

She set the salad plate on the table when Roland began to get off his seat and start to celebrate, "Like Lady and the Tramp!" Roland yelled, "Thank you, Regina! Thank you!"

Roland lunged onto Regina's thigh and with the push Roland gave her to the back of her knee, she lost her footing and went forward almost falling face first on the table, but she had extended her hand out on time and halted the fall. As she remained steady in the position, she felt a tightness on her arm. As she turned, she saw Robin's hand clutched on her arm.

"Robin," she whispered in disbelief. Her eyes met his and she saw the shock in him. He had moved!

"Papa, you moved," Roland whispered in amazement.

Robin's hand slowly released the grasp and fell limp to rest on his thigh.

Regina placed the serving plate on the table and stood to find Rachel with mouth covered and glazed eyes in shock and John eyes widened both processing the scene that had occurred.

As Roland sat back on his chair, he said in amazement once again, "Papa, you moved! You saved Regina, you moved!"

Turning to his baffled son, he smiled at Roland, "Let's eat son, yeah?"

As Roland began to dig in and scarf down the spaghetti, he kept talking about how his father had moved for the first time.

No one wanted to make a big deal out of this. Robin had a straight face and did not utter a word on the moment. They knew Robin didn't want to hear any of it. As Regina returned with drinks, she sat next to Robin and she pressed her hand on the top of his back slightly, giving him reassurance that it was okay not to talk about it. Robin looked at Regina when he felt the sensation and saw her looking at him with a sweet smile, he returned her gesture with a smile of his own. Both John and Rachel noticed the exchange, their eyes slightly widened and the casual affection but again, did not comment anything.

"Let's dig in," Regina said looking at everyone.

The meal was delicious. Roland could not get over the size of the meatballs and how long the noodles were. As they continued eating, the tension in the room dissipated and Robin slowly started joining the conversation. It was comfortable and next thing you know, Rachel was sharing stories of Robin and John and the headache of sons they were as children.

"You did not," Regina told Robin.

"Oh, he did," Rachel said, "It took three months of washing and scrubbing down the walls to take the red wine stains off. After that party they threw, we had a security guard watching them when we were away. The only thing was that they'd scare the security guards off; none would last longer than the second day."

Regina laughed as she imagined the things both Robin and John and their troublemaking, "And what about Emma?"

"Oh, no, I was not going to let a toddler with these wild men. Even if Robin was able to take care of her, it was only for two minutes and then he would go and get distracted."

"I wanted to take care of her but you never let me," Robin defended himself.

John laughed, "You just wanted her so that girls would like you, brother. You barely knew how to feed her properly."

Regina looked at Robin trying to act shocked, "Now that is desperate."

"Oh, really, tell me Mills, if you would have seen me carrying a cute baby would you of approached me, possibly be interested in dating me? Thought I was sweet and charming?"

She glared at him, "Desperate."

Robin smirked, "See if I could have gotten a beautiful girl like you after using my little sister to get your attention, it would be worth it." Robin said.

Rachel noticed the growing blush of Regina's cheeks at Robin's comment. Regina did not reply to his declaration merely began to clear the table and make her way to the kitchen, "I'm getting dessert."

"What is it Regina, what is it?" Roland asked with a giddy jump from his seat.

"Ask your father," she said making her way with the dessert tray in hand, "He's been bugging me to make this for a whole month."

Robin turned his head as far back as he could, "You didn't."

"Oh, I did," she placed the tray in front of Robin, "Tiramisu as requested."

She moved over to Roland's seat and placed a small plate with a slice of tiramisu, "And for my favorite little man, I made a special tiramisu. Kid friendly." She was bent down to Roland's eye level; with a sparkle of happiness in his eyes, he gave her a kiss on her cheek. She smiled, ruffled his hair and gave him a quick kiss on his forehead.

Rachel began cutting slices of the dessert for everyone as both John and Roland dug in and savored at the deliciousness.

"Shit, this is so good," John said with a mouthful.

"Uncle John, you don't say potty words in front of me."

"Sorry," he said and looked at Regina, "You could make bank off this Regina."

"I've told her," Robin said, "She's got a talent."

As Regina cleared the rest of the plates she merely smiled at the compliments. It was sweet that they loved her food so much and she in fact, loved cooking for them. She sat back down and scooped some of the dessert to feed Robin, "Are you ready to have your socks knocked off, Locksley?"

"Bloody hell, yes."

He opened his mouth and took the spoonful of the desert. He uttered an orgasmic like moan that had Regina's brows raised at the sound.

"So?" Regina asked.

"I'm keeping you around for the rest of my life. I want more of your tiramisu."

.*.

"So, any improvement on the Locksley front? Mal asked.

"Somewhat. He's opened up more to his family which is a huge step," Regina said.

It was Saturday morning and Mal had invited her to brunch since they had not seen each other in a bit. With Regina spending a lot of her time in her new job with Robin and Mal being up to her ears with a new home and a new wife in addition to work, they needed a good girl's brunch. It was the works, eggs benedict, mimosa and a side of pancakes to share.

"You know, he moved his hand," Regina said.

"That's amazing! Has he been finally going to the physical therapy?"

Regina shook her head, "He's still set on not going. But a few days ago during lunch, I was setting a plate on the table and Roland got overly excited gave me a push and I was about to fall all over the table but I broke my fall. But I don't know if it was a reflex or what, but Robin grabbed onto my arm. As if, trying to save me from the fall."

Mal saw the glitter in Regina's eyes. She was no fool to the signs of the four letter word but she didn't say anything. Over the past months she had noticed a change in Regina. She seemed happy once again, but this happiness was different. It was both a mixture of the young happy Regina but a new Regina as well.

She gave her a knowing smile but Regina was not sure what she meant by it, "Why are you smiling at me like that?"

Mal shrugged, "Nothing, just… you three seem to get along really well."

"We do get along really well, great actually. Robin drives me insane sometimes but it's fun, surprisingly. And Roland, how can anyone not love that little guy?"

Mal's smile remained, " _Why_ are you looking at me like that?" Regina pressed again.

Chuckling, Mal tilted her had slightly, "He flirts with you, you like spending time with him because you like to not because you get paid; you literally light up when talking about his son. You have started cooking _and_ baking again _because_ of them. Do you see how all this connects?"

"You're delusional," Regina replied crossing her arms, "I don't have feelings for Robin. He's just…," she couldn't find the words. They were friends but it was more, "We get along, okay? He gets me and I get him. Even if I was crushing on him or whatever you're insinuating, nothing would ever happen."

"And why not?" Mal asked with a raised brow.

"You know why."

Mal's sighed sadly, "Regina…"

"I can't… I can't let someone in like that again. Not after Daniel."

"Oh, Regina," Mal placed her hand on Regina's attempting to comfort her already sorrowed face, "Daniel would have wanted you to find love again. A second chance at happiness. What if this could be it? You never know where life leads you; you just have to follow your heart and it'll know the way to where you are meant to be."

"Like I said, I don't have feelings for Robin."

"Keep telling yourself that. I, to your displeasure, know you better and am not keen in keeping my mouth shut."

.*.

It had been three months and Robin was showing signs of physical progress. There were moments where his reflexes would jolt a foot or an arm. Roland would shout and prance of joy at the moments but Robin would not say anything to it. His Andrew and Robin would get into arguments over the evident need for physical therapy. He wouldn't budge though. Regina had not said a word to Robin about it, she knew that it was difficult for him and she wanted to give him time to see it for himself.

It was now September and summer was now coming to an end. It had been a great summer. They spent their days outside more and more. They would walk the trails of the Locksley Estate and have lunches outside to take in the warm sun. Robin and Regina had gotten very close. It had surprised her that when Roland was with his mother, Robin did not revert to his sulky and dark form. He continued to talk to Regina more and more. Asking her questions about her childhood, family, and her friends and in turn she would ask him of his. They'd banter and Robin would flirt shamelessly with her at times. She wouldn't budge though and she'd either return the comments with a roll of her eyes or a low blow to his ego causing him to laugh at her resistance to flirt back.

Roland had started first grade already and after school he would scamper into his father's room and work on his homework in the dinner table with Belle while Regina prepared dinner. It was a great routine that they had. They laughed and watched movies or made crafts together. It was a blissful time and Regina loved spending time with both Robin and Roland. She had not felt so at ease and happy, truly happy in a long time. Yes, she had her father and she loved him dearly, but this was different. It was a different type of happiness she had not realized could ever exist. She didn't know what to call it, so she put it in the back of her head and did not bother with it – for now at least.

Today, she had brought all the ingredients she needed to make another dessert that Robin kept bugging her to make – the damn apple crumble. He had been hinting at her for a few days and in turn she acted like she had not caught on to it. It was funny; she noticed he got a bit peeved and sulky when she didn't comment anything about the dessert. He was obviously spoiled in getting what he wanted all the time and Regina couldn't help but have him thinking she was not going to make it.

"Is that you gorgeous?" She heard Robin say and she smiled with a roll of her eyes. He was relentless and she couldn't help but be humored.

"I'm not one of your super-model friends so, no. It's just me," she said as he was wheeled out of the room by David.

"Super-model friends?"

"Yes, like the ones I assume you had before you got married." Regina quipped and looked over to David, "Hi David. How's Mary Margaret's growing belly going?"

"She's great, she's due next month for her doctor's appointment and we find out the gender of the baby then," David replied.

"That's exciting. Are you guys hoping for something in particular?" Regina asked as she set the paper bag of groceries on the kitchen counter.

"No, just want to make sure he or she is healthy and happy," David said and Regina turned to him pleased, "Good answer."

"So, I see you have groceries there, dare I ask what it's for?" Robin asked.

"No, you may not." She replied.

"Are you going to make me something delicious?"

"If you behave yourself, maybe."

"You two seriously have quite the friendship," David said chuckling.

"He's got no filter, so I have to bruise his ego a bit once in a while to straighten him up," Regina said looking at Robin as she gave him a playful wink.

"Can _I_ ask what you will be making?" David said.

"Yes, you may," she wiggled her finger prompting him to move closer to her. She then whispered into his ear.

"Ah, that sounds delicious," David said.

"You're really not telling me?" Robin said with brows wrinkled.

"No, I'm still upset at you with the stunt you pulled yesterday."

" _Still?_ Come on, it wasn't that bad."

"Oh, really? I was scared half to death, thinking _you_ were dead."

"What?" David turned looking to Regina.

"We finished watching a movie and this idiot had is eyes closed. I thought he was asleep so I had to wake him up to get him ready to sleep and he wouldn't open his eyes. I shook him and nothing. I was yelling almost crying and he didn't wake up. When I'm about to leave to room to get help he's over there laughing."

David turned to glower at Robin, "Not cool."

"It was just a good natured prank, I didn't mean any harm," Robin defended, "And besides, it got what I wanted."

"What was that? Causing Regina a panic attack?"

"No, just found out that she would be devastated if I died," he said smirking.

Regina's face turned angry at Robin. He noticed that crystal glaze over her eyes and she stopped what she was doing, closed her eyes and attempted to not let her eyes break in tears. She moved a loose strand behind her ear and quickly halted the lone tear that was stubborn enough to escape.

"Regina," Robin whispered noticing her weak expression.

She didn't answer. She walked out of the room in silence with the door slamming behind her.

"Nice, trying to get her to like you by making her cry," David reprimanded him.

"I'm not trying to get her to like me." Robin denied.

David looked at him with a raised brow, "Fix it."

It took them about half an hour to find her. They searched the whole estate and then wandered into the wood trails. There she was, sitting at a metal bench in front of the Locksley Lake. Her arms were crossed and her gaze looked as if she was a million miles away; perhaps in another moment in time.

"The idiot is here to apologize," Robin said as David pushed his wheelchair to park in front of her.

Regina took a few seconds to look up at him, her eyes were bright red and still watery. She looked angry but also in agony. Staring from ice blue to burning red browns; he understood he had shaken her.

"I'll be back at the mansion. Call me if you need anything," He said to Regina and then moved to give Robin a stern face as he mouthed _make it right._

There was silence for a few minutes, he didn't know how to start or what to say.

"I'm sorry Regina. I'm an idiot and what I did was childish." He spoke in a soft voice, tender and caring in his tone.

"You didn't know any better, there's nothing to forgive. Just what you said sort of triggered memories is all," Regina replied moments later; voice cracked and she brushed away a trailing tear.

"If it caused you this much distress, of course an apology is warranted. I'd never do anything with the intention of hurting you."

She looked into his eyes and she knew his words were true, "I know."

"How about you take the day off paid; relax and go see your friends. Take your mind off this. I'm sure my face is the last you'd want to see today after the stunt I've pulled."

She smiled weakly at him with a shake of her head, "I prefer your company… if… if that's alright."

He smiled from ear to ear revealing his pearly white teeth, "Whatever you want."

She nodded but said nothing in return. He wanted to give her space… she would speak when she wanted, when she was ready. Or she wouldn't speak at all and he was fine with that… he just wanted her to be okay.

She brought her legs up to a crisscross position on the bench and looked up at him, "I was engaged a few years ago."

His brows raised at the news, "Really?"

She nodded, "His name was Daniel," her voice wavering at the mention of his name.

"You don't have to tell me, Regina. I don't want you in anguish."

"I know, but… I-I want to for some odd reason."

God, how he wished he could move right now, to a least hold her hand right now, "Alright, whatever you want to tell me, I'll listen."

"We met in college, he was majoring in pre-med just like me," she smiled painfully as she continued, tears falling down as she wiped them away, "It was like love at first sight," she said chuckling.

"For him at least, I was too wrapped up in my own things that I never noticed him. But he pressed until I did, and after that… it was so great. He was sweet, caring, loving and very spontaneous," she laughed quietly.

"When did he proposed?"

"It was such a random day. He just came into my dorm and I was studying. He started blabbering about how he had an entire dinner planned for that weekend but that he just couldn't wait and," she began to laugh with tears running down her cheeks as she spoke, "I was wearing shorts, my hair in a messy knot and my reading glasses on, I had a baggy plaid shirt on that had this weird stain on my left side."

Robin beings to chuckle at her description, "Not quite proposal ready."

"Not by a long shot," she agrees, "That was him though, spontaneous and sweet. It scared me at times how crazy he was but I liked it too. He had slowly been helping me come out of my shell."

She had stopped crying now, the faint streaks of dried tears forming on her cheeks, "He got on one knee, and proposed. I said yes. But that happiness only lasted a few days."

She uncrossed her legs and let out a dispirited sigh, "We-we were coming back from the dinner he had planned. I was in the driver's seat and there was sixteen wheeler truck in front of us carrying a load of metal rods. B-but police said one load wasn't tied right and when the trailer braked too hard…," she was doing her best to contain the sob that was trying to force itself out, "the tie broke and the rods went right to us, I swerved as fast as I could… b-but."

"Oh, Regina."

"-I wasn't fast enough and…," her sobs broke, "They hit us and broke the glass and then two rods hit his heart and punctured a l-lung. I sat there… I c-couldn't d-do anything. I tried to k… keep him awake but there was too much b-blood and he looked at me… he stayed looking at me… and then he- he was gone."

"Oh, love." It was all he could say to her, there were no words to express… no words to give her that would be right – because a loss like that, there's nothing to say.

She sobbed, hands on her face covering and hear back heaved uncontrollably. He couldn't do anything to comfort her, _shit,_ he felt like exploding at the helplessness he felt. He was useless, and all he wanted to do was wrap her in his arms and let her cry on him – cry until all her pain went away.

"Come here," he said softly.

"What? "She looked up not really understanding what he meant, clearing her cheeks of tears and sniffling away.

"Come here, love," she noticed his fingers on his right hand were trembling. His fingers lifted slightly trembling as they struggled to reach for her.

She moved and reached for his trembling hand with hers, halting it's shaking, "Let me hold you, Regina. I can't move but…"

She looked at him, should she do this? She felt comfortable with him and here he was offering her his comfort. They had gone past professional relationship weeks ago, now they were friends. She could accept comfort from a friend – from him.

She stood slowly, climbed cautiously on his lap, and sat sideways still holding onto his previously trembling hand. She looked hesitant at the position she was in, "Come here, darling," he reassured her.

Her breath hitched at his soft comforting words. He looked into her reddened brown orbs – chocolaty and beautiful but full of so much loss.

She leaned into his chest, her head resting on the arch of his neck. She was still holding onto his hand, the hand that had reached out for her. She held tightly onto it, and hesitantly laced her fingers over his.

She had never been this close to him before. So close she could feel his heart beating, hear is lungs breathing in and out. He smelled nice, he felt nice too. It was a comfort she had never felt before. She felt she could stay in his open embrace for hours; even after her body cramped at the position she was in, still not want to leave.

"I understand now, why you got like that after what I said. I am so sorry, Regina."

"It's okay," she replied in whisper.

"You are so strong." He praised.

She chuckled bitterly, "No, I'm not."

"You are to me."

She didn't reply. They stayed there in silence breathing each other in. Him taking in her grief as his own, providing her someone to lean on. He wanted her to know she had him – always would. Wind blew and the soft song of dancing leaves relaxed them. There was no one around; just them and this moment of reliance, comfort and intimacy. She shed her last tears pushing slightly under the crook of his neck and she heard his thick muscled voice comforting her; soothing her sorrow until her whimpers subsided and her tears dried. His murmurs of comfort silenced and it was just them, taking comfort in this embrace – the intimacy of one another.

"I'm going to make you the apple crumble." She said after a few minutes.

"So, you did catch on to my hints," he teased, attempting to humor her.

With her head still on the crook of his neck, she chuckled, "You are a spoiled child, you know that Robin Locksley?"

"Might as well spoil me rotten some more then."

"You're incorrigible."

.*.

They were fighting – again. Andrew and Robin were having it out once again about Robin's therapy. While she cleaned up the kitchen, she heard the yells and growls coming from both men.

"You need to go to physical therapy!"

"I will not!"

"Hear me son, you will be going whether you wish it or not! I will not have you dying on us! Over my own dead body you are throwing your life away!"

"I have no life already!"

"If you won't do it for yourself, do it for your son! The boy needs you, Robin."

Silence fell. Moments later Andrew stepped out of Robin's room.

"I apologize that you had to hear that, Regina," he said, "You've made strides with him – more than we had done. We're just are getting desperate."

"It's understandable."

"No, it's not." Andrew murmured as he frustratingly ran his fingers through his graying hair. She could see the stress and desperation in his ice blue green eyes.

Once he had walked out, she stepped into Robin's room and leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. She gave him a reprimanding glare.

"What?" he sounded annoyed, but she knew it was just a front.

"What did we talk about?" she asked with a raised brow.

"We talk about a lot of things." He countered. He was annoyed and still set off from the argument with his father. So, she understood his tone being a bit harsh.

"Don't do that – not with me. You agreed you'd try to be more understanding with them. They're not angry with you… they're just… worried."

"I know, I just…"

She moved to sit on the bed beside him, her hand softly touching his as she gave him comfort.

"I know."

"I know I should try…"

"Then why don't you?"

"I can't…"

"Yes, you can." She encouraged him. If it was encouragement he needed then she would give him all she had.

"No… I can't –ugh!" He fought back tears and she moved her hands over his stubble cheeks soothing softly with her thumbs.

"Hey, it's okay." She murmured.

"I can't disappoint them, Regina. Not like this. What if I can't do it? What if I can't come back from this and I work hard and but it doesn't work and then I'll disappoint them. I care bare to see Roland look at me like that. I'm not good- ?"

She cut him off before he could complete anything pressing a bit tighter on her hold over his face, "Don't you ever say that. You are more than enough, Robin. More than enough for anyone."

"Marian left me because I wasn't good enough for her," she was angry now. The bitch really had done a number on him and she was now determined to set him straight.

"You listen to me, Robin Locksley. Any good woman, any at all, would be more than lucky to have a man like you by her side. You are smart, kind, and annoyingly funny," she chuckled at that, "You are loyal to your family and are such a perfect, _perfect_ father. Anyone would be lucky beyond their wildest dreams to have you in their life."

His eyes were shut tight not wanting to her words he couldn't believe for himself.

"Look at me, Robin." Regina growled slightly shaking him to his senses, "" _I am lucky to have you in my life."_

"You are more than enough, you always were and always will be. Marian is stupid and evil and an idiot for not seeing that. You didn't deserve her." Her words glued onto his ears hearing them in the back of his mind over and over taking in her words. Her voice had started to break at her confession.

She saw him… really saw him. He realized that for the first time and it made a knot in his stomach.

She removed her hands from his face slowly.

"I'm not going to push you. If you don't want to do it then, I won't push you." He nodded listening to her, "But, Robin, if there is any part of you that wishes to try, then listen to it."

He seemed indecisive, not knowing which way to go. He remained silent for a few moments. She smiled at him and stood, "If you can't decide, let's leave it up to fate." moving over to the walk-in closet and took out a box.

"What are you doing?"

"If you can't choose, then let's play for it," she sat down next to him with the chess board out and arranging the pieces.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Once she finished arranging the pieces she told him, "I win and you start the physical therapy. You win and you don't. Deal?"

"I beat you most of the time, Regina."

He was right, he mostly did win. But she wanted to try something new, it was risky but she would take a leap of faith. She had been practicing at home on her computer so she hoped she could beat him – because he was good.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe today I'll win. Let's test fate, shall we?"

She locked eyes with her, a smile forming on her face from ear to ear – where had this woman come from and how the hell had she transformed him in just a matter of a months?

Would he risk it? He was good at chess, she was good too but he beat her most of the time. He looked at her, her eyes, damn those beautiful coffee eyes. Her, smiling at him in the way she did, a ray of life to him.

His pieces were white which meant that she would go first.

She moved her piece into position. He paused looking at her and then down to the chess board then back at her. She was hopeful, he saw it in her eyes. He smiled at her.

"Pawn E5," he said moments later. She looked up at him and smiled widely. The biggest smile he had seen on her face since the day he met her. This was going to be an interesting game.

They played and played, he moved a rook she knocked it out. She moved a pawn, he took it out. Back and forth and forth and back.

"You're playing really well," Robin said.

"I learned a few things from you." She said smirking.

It was nearing the end of their pieces. She smiled teasingly at him, "I'm going to win soon."

He smirked in reply, "Are you now?"

She bit her lip as she examined the now almost empty chest board.

"You look sexy when you do that, did you know that?"

She met his eyes and a blush took over her cheeks, a sheepish smile took over her face.

"Are you this big a flirt with all the girls, Locksley?" She moved her knight to H3 and said, "Check."

"Only with you," he winked and the blushing in her cheeks growing. He then said, "Queen to H3."

She moved his Queen over to take down her Knight. With a simper, she took her last bishop and moved it to Robin's king's square.

"Check mate."

* * *

 **That is the end of the wonderful chapter. Things are moving forward in a good way for both Robin & Regina! Anyone get the Harry Potter Easter egg here? Chess? Sorcer's stone? It's not a huge Easter egg, but Regina played the same last moves as Ron did in Sorcer's stone; yes, I'm a Potter Head! Thank you all once again for the support and all the lovely comments! I do not have a beta, therefor I must say – all errors and weirdness are my own fault and I apologize in advance (at the end of the chapter might I add) for any confusion and weird phrasings or bad grammar.**

 **Did anyone go to the Birmingham Con, btw? Whoever saw Lana, you are a lucky little evil regal!**

 **Any who, thank you once again! Let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

 **Last, but not least, what do you think is going to happen next?**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **-Nan xx**


	6. Chapter 6 - First Step Into The Future

Today was the day. The therapy appointment was scheduled and Tuck had the car ready to go.

Mist Haven Rehabilitation Clinic. Wednesday at nine am.

The bedroom double doors creaked open revealing David moving a grumping Robin to his wheelchair.

"You look very excited for your day today," she quipped.

Robin grumbled as he looked at her with annoyed eyes, "I'll get you back for this, Mills."

"I won fair and square, Locksley, no use trying to threaten me." She defended with a grin stemming from ear to ear.

"Probably… cheated," He grunted.

Mouth wide open with a mockingly shocked face she replied, "I did no such thing. I was right in front of you, no secret moves."

He gave David a slight glare who had chuckled at Regina's mocking defense.

"It was your womanly wiles that got you the win," Robin jested.

"Alright, that's my cue to leave," David said raising his hand as he sniggered and stepped out of the room.

Her eyebrows raised challenging his statement, "You want to rethink that statement?"

"Not really. It's the truth after all."

"I am more than just a pretty face." Her tone was serious and he knew it very well.

"I know you are. I quite like your smart wit. One cannot ignore that you are beautifully distracting, though. I certainly can't," he replied with a definite voice. He was serious in his reply that it caught her off guard. Her inaudible gaze was not questioned. He saw it in her eyes; her earthy browns that he had taken to like very much. He had memorized them. He memorized the way they glinted with she was her happiest, the way they squinted when she was fervently thinking about something or the way they veered to look away from him when she became overly shy at his flirting. This time, though, it was different. He couldn't place an emotion in her eyes and that intrigued him. What was she feeling?

Then the look was gone and replaced with an eye roll, "You have an appointment, Locksley. No use flirting your way out of this one."

.*.

They rarely went out of the estate together. The once a month doctor's appointment was the only reason why Robin left the estate. Aside from that, Tuck drove Regina everywhere. Picked her up and dropped her off from home or anywhere she was. During their car rides, he noticed she'd change. She'd become quiet, she would not look out of the window whilst the car moved – not for a second. Only when the car was in park was when she would stare out to the road slightly.

He had wondered before why she didn't drive, why she would always have people giving her rides. He had recently found out why, learned a horrifying event of her past, and a lot of her strange mannerism in the moving car made sense now. This time was no different.

They were about five minutes into the drive when Regina began to play with the skin of her cuticles. She picked at her skin slowly, in a pensive manner as she stared aimlessly into the back of the front passenger seat. The Mercedes van was modified so that two of the passenger seats were taken off leaving space for a wheelchair to fit snuggly. There was a seat left on the right-hand side of the car which Regina sat in. He looked at her and for the first time he understood what was going on, she was trying to hold back a panic attack.

"Hey," he whispered.

She forced herself to look up, knowing that when she did her eyes would catch the speeding cars moving. Her hands fiddled stressfully, he noticed as her eyes met his that she bit her lip nervously.

She didn't say anything, she looked at him, and she was complete, utterly frightened.

For a moment, her eyes veered to the window, highway and speeding cars in clear view and the fear in her eyes grew, "Hey, hey," he whispered, "Eyes on me."

She didn't move, it seemed like all audible noise was unable to get into her ears and all she saw was speeding cars.

"Regina," he raised his voice slightly.

No response.

Her eyes were glued to the window, hypnotized by the horrifying memories.

"Regina," Robin attempted once again, "Regina, look at me."

Her eyes struggled to rip themselves from the window, but she did, "That's it darling, eyes on me."

He couldn't move, he cursed himself, was angry at himself for his lack of ability when she was on the verge of breaking down and he couldn't shield her from anything.

Her eyes still in his line of vision he attempted to soothe her, "It's okay. You're okay," he nodded reassuringly and trying to give her a helpful smile.

Almost hypnotized, she gives him a very weak nod, but only for a moment and then her eyes attempted to move back to the window, like magnets that she couldn't help to turn from.

Before she could completely look away he halted her, "Look at me, babe, not the window."

Her brows furrowed and her slightly lips constricted struggled, "You're alright, Regina. Just stay on me."

She finally listened, finally seemed to calm down just a bit but she was still having a difficult time maintaining her stress. She needed reassurance, something to center her, to feel safe somehow.

"Give me your hand, love."

She looked down to his hand and up to his blue eyes, "It's alright," he assured.

Her warmth was wonderful, that was his first thought the moment her skin touched his for the first time. His senses were very receptive to her touch, he realized the few times after she had held his hand or helped him move. His skin tingled, his senses heightened even more at the touch of her. He liked feeling her touch. He started feeling it more and more in the passing time and he began to memorize her touch. How it felt, how her pulse ticked on her wrist. He liked her touch.

He felt her warmth again, soft velvety skin lacing over his palm. Her stress left her in a single breath and her eyes calmed, "You're alright, darling. You're safe."

Her breathing was steady, slow and calm for the first time, "Thank you," her voice small and gentle at the gratitude.

He didn't need to say more. She knew she didn't want to speak about it now and he was more than understanding. It was all difficult for her; experiencing something traumatic like what she had, one did not simply move forward without a scar to bear.

.*.

Robin Locksley did not have an underprivileged life. He was the son of Andrew Locksley, rich Brit, and owner of Locksley Investments. His mother, Rachel Lockley, was the daughter of a general in the British Army and grew up in a well-off family all her life as well. Robin grew up in a loving happy family where they were provided with the best of everything life could offer. He grew up knowing that he would inherit Locksley Investments once his father decided to retire. At a young age, he realized that his brother John did not have a single care in the world for business and would pursue a music career. He knew then, that he would take reigns of the company all on his own. Eventually, if she wanted to, Emma would join as well.

He did not mind though, he liked the work they did. He'd always found mathematics and economics fun as a teenager and always wanted to follow his father's work day to day during his summer vacations. He had found his professional calling that was evident. Before his accident, he was being groomed to take over the company after his father's retirement that would soon arrive. His car accident changed that.

In his love life, Marian had been so perfect. Marian's father, Francis Leaford, and Andrew Locksley were business acquaintances for many years. When the Locksley's moved to the U.S., a few months after, Rachel gave birth to Emma. On the day of Emma's christening, there was a grand party made in Emma's honor. That was the day Robin met Marian. At the age of fifteen, young Robin was head over heels in love with the only Leaford daughter. Robin pined for Marian maddeningly. After a time, Marian said yes to a date with Robin. Robin was completely and utterly in love for the first time in his life. He completely believed, at the very ripe and naïve age of eighteen, that Marian was the love of his life. His young love blinded the reality of Marian's spoiled habits and privileged whims. He did everything and anything he could do to make her happy. Anything Marian wanted she got. Robin's loving and giving nature was selfishly abused for years. For their entire relationship, Robin was clouded by his love for Marian, that is until Roland was born.

To the outside world, Robin and Marian had always been the perfect loving couple. For some time, it was true, but slowly, Robin grew up, he became a man, a husband, then a father. He thought he knew love when he was with Marian but when his son came into his life, his life changed completely. His whole world became Roland, his light and his reason to live. His son opened his eyes to the true meaning of unconditional love. He began to see Marian for who she truly was. She'd hand her son over to nannies and remain indifferent to anything that had to do with motherhood. He couldn't understand how she did not embrace parenthood. As Roland grew, Marian became more distant. Robin would argue constantly with her over the needs of their son but to no avail. Robin was completely torn; he loved Marian but loved his son far more than anything or anyone else. Their marriage struggled greatly, and it was apparent Marian was no longer happy with the life they had.

For a long time, he blamed himself; he thought, perhaps, he wasn't giving enough to Marian. He blamed himself, found faults in himself that Marian would point out and believed that it was his fault she was unhappy. After his accident, he thought Marian would be there for him; perhaps, even the accident would cause a change in Marian that would better their marriage. Was he ever more wrong. He lost all hope for himself, all hope in his life. Of all the people, he believed Marian would be there, and she was the first to walk out.

For a long time, he was going through the motions of his paralysis. He'd lost his wife, the woman who he loved with all his heart, and he believed what she had said to him, that he was weak, hopeless, and a failure. When Marian found out he was paralyzed, that very same day she asked for the divorce. It broke him into a million pieces, and it ruined him. Her excuse, as selfish as always, was that she needed to think of herself first. He laughed now, at then her saying that she needed to make sure to be a good mother to Roland first – that woman was never a good mother to Roland. Marian loved Roland, but Robin knew she loved herself more.

Regina was different. He knew it the moment he gazed at those brown eyes of hers, and it was confirmed when she had snapped at him for speaking to his mother harshly. She had snuck her way into his heart without even realizing it. He'd purposefully marginalized himself for a long time and when Regina came in, she snuck in and decided to sit right with him. She was witty, too smart for her own good, and impossibly beautiful. He had told her she was his type a few months ago, but it was a lie of sorts. Robin thought he had a type, but when he set eyes on Regina, he knew he'd found the only type for him. He loved most of all to see her with his son, she was so loving to him. Roland just adored Regina and they were both thick as thieves. After his accident, Regina was one of the first people to put Roland's needs before anyone else.

This gorgeous, kindhearted woman had found a place in his heart and he had found himself a few months later, flirting shamelessly with her and accepting to do something he told himself he would never do – physical therapy. He knew he had lost the chess game on purpose, he knew he wanted to try to get better. His fear glued him to his seat, but then came Regina with handmade coloring books, thunderstorm popcorn, devilishly perfect smile and an accepting heart that he found himself at a crossroads that had only one direction. She had come into his life and made everything new and bright and good. She became the breath of life he needed, her smile welcomed him and bid him goodbye every day. Her lovely laugh filled his days with meaning and he wanted to see it more. She was strong, the strongest person he knew, and he admired her for her perseverance and will to keep living even after so much pain and loss in her life.

He didn't see it coming. She had reeled him in, reminded him he was good enough – worthy enough – and told him to just try. Her reassurances reminded him that it would be okay to not be great or perfect, as long as he tried. So, that's what he would do. He would do it for himself, for his son, and for Regina.

"Alright, Robin, just try to give me one more squeeze," the physical therapist said, "Just focus on what you want to do, and your body will do it."

He sat on his wheelchair in the silent room, the therapist, Ariel encouraging him throughout the entire time. It was a basic thing, so simple, squeeze a stress-ball.

The appointment had started out fine, they gave him a warm massage to relax his muscles, stretched his legs and arms, gave him a set of new routine exercises that Regina or David would do with him. He was surprisingly relaxed and at ease until he had to squeeze the stress ball.

His teeth grinded together and brows smashed as he fought with himself to simply squeeze. His fingers trembled, "I c-can't." He let out a defeated breath.

"Yes, you can. It simply takes time and practice. Believe it or not, the mere fact that your fingers were shaking trying to close is great progress. Don't sell yourself short, Robin," Ariel encouraged.

He looked to Regina who sat at the corner of the room the entire time. She'd been mostly silent, letting Ariel do her work. He looked to her and in turn, she smiled at him proudly, "She's right, Robin. You made great progress. You maintained movement for a long period of time. Other times you only managed for a second or two, you kept moving your fingers for minutes at a time."

He nodded at her reasoning, she was right, he had made progress even if small there was a glimmer of opportunity that could lead to more.

"How about I give you some time to take a break. I'll be back in ten minutes." Ariel said leaving the room. Robin turned to Regina who began to walk towards him. She sat at the chair Ariel had occupied. She took Robin's hand and began massaging softly, soothing his worked muscles.

"You've done really great, Robin." Her smile filled her face.

"I didn't squeeze the ball."

She shrugged as she says, "So? You did something today, that counts."

"I just… I can't fucking do it, Regina."

"Yes, you can Robin," she insists. She halted her movements on his hand and looked at him curiously.

"What?" he asks brows furrowed.

"I want to try something."

She moved forward a bit until both their knees met. They were a few inches apart and her smile grew as she saw his confused face.

"If you wanted to kiss me you could just ask," he jested, and she rolled her eyes attempting to hold down a smile.

"If I wanted to kiss you, I wouldn't ask. I'd just do it," she quipped, and he raised his eyebrows in surprise and gave her a single nod. This woman was something else.

"Just feel," she murmured moments later. She placed her hand on his palm with her fingers wrapped around his thumb as her thumb grazed his skin softly, "Do you feel me?"

Clearing his thought, he swallowed thickly at the sensation of her warm touch, he nods, "Yes."

"Close your eyes," he does as she asks and hears your sweet voice say, "Tell your brain… to tell your muscles… to tell your fingers to grab my hand."

"I… I can't."

Her warm voice doesn't hold back, "Yes, you can. Now, feel my skin on yours. Tell your hand to hold mine. Tell it you want to hold my hand."

He wanted to hold her, god if he could, he'd crash his lips on hers and take her against the wall and ravish her. Her sweet heavenly voice reassuring him, all he wanted to do was hold her hand, squeeze it tight and feel her skin soft and sweet on the tips of his fingers. Soothe and run his skin over hers, he wanted -

"You did it!"

His eyes opened, and he saw it. He had not realized, but he was holding onto her hand tightly. His thumb, absentmindedly running over her skin, doing what he yearned to do. His imagination, his want became real.

"I did it," he replied in disbelief.

She stood slightly and crashed against him, hugging him tightly congratulating him and repeating over and over how he had done it. He smiled incredulously and excited at his own achievement. He couldn't hold it in and his cheeks spilled with wet tears. When she released from his embrace, she wiped away his tears and he noticed that she had cried as well.

It was a long road ahead of really difficult and painful work, but he knew Regina would be alongside him with her beautiful smiles and encouragements to help him get through it. He could walk again, for the first time he believed he could.

It seemed like whenever she looked at him, there was always some semblance of a smile on her face. Pride swelled in him, knowing that a smiled grazed her face when she looked at him.

"Thank you, Regina."

"Always."

.*.

The appointment had gone well and Ariel was confident that Robin would be able to have full motor functions quite soon if his efforts and optimism continued.

"So, how did you feel today?" Regina asked as she strapped herself in the car.

"Good," he replied, "I think I can do it if I'm honest."

"You will Robin, you just have to believe in yourself, it will happen."

He nodded and turned his attention to Tuck who was turning on the car engine. "Tuck, would you mind taking a detour before heading back to the estate?"

"Of course, sir, where to?"

"The office."

Tuck nodded and began to head out the parking lot when Regina turned to Robin, "You want to go to work?"

"Yes, I'd like to speak to my father. Is that okay with you? I hadn't realized, sorry, perhaps you'd like to go somewhere else."

"Oh, no, it's okay. I'd actually like to see where you work."

"Worked, you mean. I don't anymore."

"No, you work there," Regina insisted, "You just haven't been there for a while. You'll be back soon."

"If you say so."

"I do say so. Now, take me to this place where you make all your millions." She winked at him with pearled white teeth on display.

"As you wish, Mills."

.*.

The building was located in Downtown Mist Haven. It was a skyscraper like building, shining among the rest of the busy city.

Regina wheeled Robin into the main lobby where a young girl stood and greeted Robin excitedly.

"Mr. Locksley! Oh, it's so great to see you!"

"Hello, Alice," Robin greeted, "How are you?"

"Just great, Mr. Locksley! Learning and getting work done as always!"

"That's always good to hear. Alice, meet Regina. Regina this is Alice Jones."

"Nice to meet you," Regina said shaking her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you. My, you are beautiful. Where'd you find her Mr. Locksley?"

"She actually found me," Robin said winking at Regina.

"So, now you're going to get your staff to try and flirt with me too?" she replied in a jest.

Alice raised her hand showing her diamond ring, "I've got my girl already. Even so, doubt I could compete with your boyfriend. The way you two look at each other, that's real love there." Alice said smiling.

"Oh, were not-," Regina stuttered, "We're no-no not together."

"Shit, sorry, here I go sodding things again," Alice grumbled.

Before Regina or Alice could say anymore Robin asked quickly seeing where it was headed, "Alice, do you know if my father is available?"

"Let me ring his secretary." She dialed the number as she smiled to Regina and back at Robin. She appeared to be about twenty years old. She was a bit wild-eyed but seemed to be a good worker.

He looked to Regina and noticed her uncomfortable expression. It was clear she did not know what to make of the girl's comment. He wanted to ease her tension so he decided to make other conversation to make light of it, "Alice is part of the internship program we have with the local college. She's been working front desk since she started college." Robin told Regina.

"That's great. What other positions do you place students in?"

"Anything they are interested in. As long as we have the occupation, they are more than welcome to learn. Alice is one of our star interns, a bit scatterbrained but she gets the job done no matter what."

"I'm a mighty good front desk if I got any say in it!" she interjected, "Mr. Locksley -er, I mean your father, the older Locksley is available to speak to you."

"Thank you, Alice," Robin said as he motioned Regina to the elevator.

"It was nice meeting you, Alice," Regina said bidding her goodbye.

"Same to you!"

Once they got to the executive floor, everyone left and right was greeting Robin. The entire way up and across the top floor staff alike greeted Robin excitedly and congratulated him on his recovery and let him know that they wished him well.

Robin joked and talked happily with everyone. He was obviously very well liked by all the staff and every missed him. She saw a new side of Robin that she had never seen before. It was apparent he was a great boss and would run the company very efficiently and peacefully whenever the time came.

It was a complete change that was made in Robin. He was happier, more hopeful and open to life. She wondered if this was the Robin before the accident.

She met more of his work friends along with some that she had already met that had started to visit him recently.

One of them being Will Scarlet. He was his close cousin and the COO to Locksley Investments.

"My, my, my, look who had decided to let us feast our eyes upon." Will said walking over to greet the couple, "Regina, stunning as ever. Again, when can I take you out for that drink?" Will asked giving her a wink.

"Hello, Will, it's good to see you."

"Cousin," Robin responded firmly, "I've told you to stop flirting with Regina. You're going to have her run off."

"She doesn't seem to mind."

"Yeah, I don't mind," Regina chimed in, knowing how riled up Robin got at Will's playful flirting. A few times before, Will had told her the only reason why he flirted with Regina was to rile up Robin as he obviously was territorial of Regina. Will was already engaged to Ana Wonder and was madly in love with her.

"Mate, just let my father know I'm here," Robin ordered.

Will chuckling at Robin's' obvious displeasure as he made his way down the hall to Andrew's office.

"You know, you don't have to be like that with him. You're not even my boyfriend so…," Regina didn't really know what to complete her comment with because he knew what she meant.

"You're my friend."

"I know I'm your friend. But I can defend myself if it comes to it."

"I know you can. It's just… I don't like when he acts like that with you." He confessed.

With a raised brow, Regina stood in front of Robin holding back a laugh, "You're jealous?"

"No."

"You are jealous. You're jealous that someone other than you tries flirting with me."

"I haven't any idea what you're talking about." Robin defended not looking at her eyes. By now she knew when Robin was lying, and he knew if she looked at her eyes, she would know the truth. Because yes, he was jealous plain and simple.

"Mmhhm."

He didn't respond. Simply looked off the distance away from her gaze.

Once Will returned, Robin was moved into his father's office and Will waited with Regina.

"So," Will began with a devious smirk.

"So?" Regina prompted sitting down as she scrolled through her phone.

"You and my cousin."

She sniggered as she shook her head. Here they go again. It was always the same conversation with Will.

"You are one insistent guy, aren't you?"

"Got me my fiancée, so yes, guess I am. No use changing subjects, when are you two getting together?"

"We are not together because there is nothing there. We are just good friends and I work for him. We banter a lot and enjoy one another's company. That's it."

"So, those doey eyes you give him mean nothing?"

"I don't give him doey eyes."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do." Will pressed.

Regina rolled her eyes. She was not going to have this same conversation with him again. Every time Will came over, it was without fail that Will would let Regina know that she and Robin needed to be together. She took it as him being silly at first but now, it was clear he was serious and not backing off.

"Will, drop it."

"Regina, have you not noticed the change the bloke has made? He bloody went to physical therapy after how many years of saying no to everyone! Here you come and he's all sunshine and unicorn stickers." A snort escaped Regina as the metaphor and simply shook her head in denial.

"We played a game of chess and I won, Will. We bet on it."

"Yeah well he bloody lost on purpose I bet you that."

"He didn't."

"Blimey, you are one stubborn bird, I tell you that." Will huffed. He looked at Regina and simply chuckled at how stubborn both her and Robin were.

"I bet you there's thick as hell sexual tension." Will said and Regina quickly swatted his arm.

"Shut up, Will!"

"Alright, alright, sorry." He said, "Now, do you know what my cousin wanted to talk to my uncle about?"

"No clue," Regina said.

"Bet that he wants to start working again. Start small then once he's better to get back into everything full-time."

"That could be it," Regina replied, "It would be really good for him to have something to look forward to. Some kind of purpose, you know?"

Will smiled at Regina, "Lass, he's already found his purpose. She's got killer legs, brown eyes and quick-wit to boot. He's probably wanting to get back into work so he can start saving up for the destination wedding you'll end up wanting," Will winked.

"Okay, you need to shut up now," Regina glared at him. Will gulped at the stare she gave him, when Regina was pissed she was pissed.

Before he could apologize, the door to Andrew's office opened and he was wheeling out Robin.

Once goodbyes were exchanged, Robin, Will, and Regina walked down the hall towards the elevator.

"So, what you talk to Uncle about?" Will asked.

"I want to get back to work as soon as I can. It's time."

Will gave Regina a knowing smirk and Regina would not look at him. She knew Will was going to drill it in as much as he could because he knew he was right and Regina was not going to give him the satisfaction of letting him know he was.

"That's really great, Robin. It's good to have something to look forward to." Regina said.

"It is. I've got to start getting back into the groove of things. Start planning for Roland's future, my own. Make sure we have income for our future."

"The future, huh?" Will said smiling.

Regina looked at Will with brows furrowed, he better shut up or she was going to give him a stronger punch and she did not care what Robin would say.

As the elevator doors dinged open Regina began to push Robin out with Will behind them, "Say, mate, what you think of destination wedding. Anna and I are thinking of that but I'm not exactly set on it yet."

"I've got no problem with them, whatever Ana wants, you should do your best to give it to her."

"So, let's say that your bride wanted a destination wedding. Would you do it? Perhaps, plan for the future for that if you thought it was in the cards?"

"Will," Regina growled with fire fuming from her eyes

"What's wrong?" Robin asked her completely oblivious to the actual subject at hand.

"Nothing," Regina replied.

"Answer the question, mate. What would you do to give your bride the wedding she wanted." Will asked eyes still locked to Regina.

"I mean, money being no object, I'd give her whatever she wanted. Big or small wedding. Didn't matter as long as we got married. Why are you bloody asking me this?"

"No reason," Will said to him. He turned to look at Regina, "I suggest you start scrapbooking, lass." With a wink, he sniggered of to the elevator.

.*.

Just like that, Robin's progress was like a domino effect. In a manner of weeks, Robin was able to perform multiple reps with the stress ball and recently was able to lift his arm for longer than ten seconds. This meant that he was soon able to eat by himself and would begin to work on movement in his legs.

Regina was gleaming at the progress. The Locksley family constantly thanked her over and over at the change that Robin had made in his person. They all reminded her that it was because of Regina that Robin was now opening to the possibility of new and better things.

Roland could not be stopped in his claims that Regina was magical. He repeated over and over how Regina had cured him with her magic just like she had once cured him the day they met.

"Isn't it true Papa? Regina cured you!" Roland jumped up and down in the physical therapist's office.

It had been a half-day at Roland's school and it just happened that Roland arrived just as Robin and Regina were about to leave for the weekly appointment. He insisted stubbornly that he accompany them.

As Ariel propped Robin onto the machine in which he would begin his first rep for leg movement Roland was giddy as he sat on Regina's lap.

"Yes, son, Regina has magic," Robin replied as he gave Regina wink.

"Your father is just saying that so I can make him apple turnovers when we get back."

"Is it working?" Robin questioned.

"Not even close." She smirked playfully.

"Alright, Robin, Sebastian and Flynn will hold you on either side of you for extra support. Your hands aren't completely strong to hold onto yourself but they are getting there. You will do your best to hold on to yourself as well and move your legs. Got it?" Ariel instructed and Robin nodded.

Robin was lifted by both Sebastian and Flynn who prompted him up. His feet placed flat on the floor. It was the first time he had stood up in many years. Roland was already standing a few feet away from the exercise bar watching intently at his father.

Regina stood mesmerized at his stature. He was tall she realized – six feet tall to be exact. She stood slowly alongside Roland and looked at him, he was struggling to stay standing even with the help of both the assistants.

"It… it hurts," he grunted.

"It will hurt for a bit, your muscles have been used to being in the same two positions for many years, it will be sore but it will go away eventually," Ariel said.

Robin stood between to wooden beams as Ariel instructed, "Now, placed your hands on the beam and grab on to them." He did as instructed and he felt his own weight grow. He looked to both the assistants with eyes wide, they'd slightly let go of their hold on him.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked fearfully, "I'm going to f-fall."

"Robin, look at me," Ariel tried to focus him, "You're going to be fine, you can use your strength. You're holding on now, you can keep holding on. Sebastian and Flynn will be there to support you and catch you."

"You can do it, Papa!" Roland said as Regina hoisted him to her hip.

He looked to his son, he saw the pride in his smile. A pride that he did not want to tarnish if he did not do it. What if he fell? What if he fell and disappointment Roland?

"It's okay, Robin," he heard her voice. Regina. He looked at her and a warm smile washed his fears away. Sweet almond browns soothing his fear-stricken blues, "You can do it."

He knew it was okay. Every time he looked at her, her eyes reminded him it was okay. It was more than fine if nothing happened just as long as he tried his best. He would not fail if he tried. She would be proud of him.

His hands clamped slightly, but his grip tightened on the bar, "Just on step Robin," Ariel encouraged.

He was even more aware of his muscles now as they flexed in pain. He looked down to his feet, they weren't moving even when he was putting all his force into it.

"Just one step, Papa!" Roland wriggled out of Regina's hold and walked over to him smiling ear to ear and placed his hand on Robin's. His son's innocent smile, he truly did believe he could do anything and everything.

"Listen to your son, Locksley," he saw Regina smiling as well. Arms crossed and a slight smirk forming on her lips. She stood in between the beams opposite of him almost as if she was waiting for him. He wanted to reach her.

His legs stiff, he was sure he could hear the grinding of his stiff bones as he pushed himself forward – forward to Regina.

"That's it, Robin!" Everyone cheering him on and Regina remained with a warm smile. All the cheers and encouragements were muffled and fading into the distance all he saw was a cherry-lipped smile, cream-colored skin and earthy brown eyes calling his name.

He pushed forward, ankles limb and feet dragging forward. He pushed and pushed and all he saw was her smile awaiting him. Next thing he knew he was looking down at her, his feet aching unbearably but all he knew was that she was there in front of him welcoming him with a smile just for him.

"Hello," he whispered as he stood towering over her.

"Hi," she replied meekly, "You walked more than one step."

"I did."

"Robin, that was incredible!" Ariel congratulated.

"Papa, you did it! Papa, you were amazing!"

"Thank you, Roland. Just you wait until we can play soccer football together."

"Yes, yes, yes!" Roland cheered as he pranced around the room.

.*.

When they returned to the estate, Robin groaned at the sight of Marian's car parked in the driveway.

She stood at the entrance of the house speaking to Belle who looked paralyzed with fear at Marian's barking.

When the car came into park, Tuck hurried to get Robin out of the van as Regina unbuckled a sleeping Roland and hoisted him on her hips. His arms hooked around her neck and she gave him a kiss on his forehead as he nuzzled on her neck attempting to doze back to sleep.

"Ms. Leafword, I'm s-sorry, he went with his f-father," Belle stuttered.

"Marian, what's going on?" Robin asked as Tuck pushed him up the ramp to the door.

"I came to pick up my son, but it's apparent his father decided to kidnap him."

"I did not kidnap my own son. He wanted to join me for an appointment, so, I let him come along."

"And what appointment was this?"

"An appointment," Robin responded definitely.

Marian turned to look at Regina who had Roland nestled in her arms, "And you. Give me my son."

As Marian stepped forward, Regina instinctively tightened her hold on Roland as Robin spoke, his eyes fierce as he looked at Marian, "Marian, stop. Roland is sleeping. He's had a long day. Let him sleep and Tuck can drive him over to you when he's well rested."

"I'm his mother, Robin. He goes with me."

"Yes, you are his mother, and mother's make sure their children have looked after. That includes rest. Let him rest."

It was the first time Regina had seen Robin stand up firmly to Marian. Knowing what route this conversation would take, she decided it was best to remove herself before their yells woke up Roland. She looked to Robin as she said, "I'm going to go lay him on his bed. I'll be upstairs."

Robin nodded as Regina began walking into the house but Marian stepped in front of her, "I'm taking my son with me."

"Marian, step away for fuck's sake." A demanding growl escaped Robin.

"She is not his mother, I am."

"Bloody hell, Regina's just taking him to his room so he can finish sleeping. We went to eat after the physical therapist and he just knocked out. Let the boy be. What the hell are you trying to prove?"

"Physical therapist?"

"Bollocks," Robin mumbled. He turned to Regina with a grimaced look in his face. She knew he was avoiding telling her because if she did, Marian would have a field day with the news.

He looked to Regina as he said, "Take Roland to his room, love." She nodded and stepped inside the house before Marian could speak another word.

"Love?" Marian said sarcastically, "Don't tell me you've got a crush on the help now."

"Sod off, Marian. Tuck, please wheel me into my room. I'd like to salvage what's left of the evening."

"How long, Robin?"

"How long, what?"

"The physical therapy."

"A month."

Marian scoffed, "You think that that will get our marriage back?"

"Are you seriously that self-centered? I am not doing this for you. You are the last fucking thing on my mind. I'm doing this for myself, for my son."

"And for that girl."

"Her name is Regina." He corrected, "And it's none of your concern why I do anything. Not anymore, might I remind you."

"I want my son at my doorstep by tonight," Marian ordered and she marched off into her car and drove off.

By the time Tuck had moved Robin to his room, Regina had already placed the pre-made apple turnovers in the oven. The warm smell of apples and cinnamon filled the small suite.

The stressful and irritating conversation with Marian had him worked up but at the smells that filled the room and the melody of her voice greeting him his stress subsided and a smile grew over his face.

"How'd it go with her majesty?" she asked pouring them both a cups of coffee.

Robin grumbled in response, not wanting to talk about it, "I'd rather talk about those apple turnovers."

"I thought we'd celebrate. You deserve it," She replied wheeling him into the table.

"I should walk more often if it gets me some of your desserts." He told her as she sat on the chair next to him.

"Yes, you should. I'll give you any dessert you like."

"Any?" Robin smirked.

She leaned in to whisper at him, "Only the ones that you can eat."

"I know one in particular that I'd like to eat," he replied devilishly.

"Is that so?" she replied crossing her arms and leaning against the chair. She attempted to hold in the growing smile over against his sexual innuendo's but Robin saw right through her.

"You like when I flirt with you, don't you?"

She rolled her eyes, ignoring Robin's questions and decided to switch conversation, "I'm proud of you, you know?"

"For what exactly?"

"For valuing yourself and your son. For standing up to Marian."

"I'm tired of her walking all over us. It should have stopped a long time ago, and I honestly don't know why I let her drag it on this long."

"You loved her, Robin. It's difficult to end things with someone you loved for such a long time like you two were. Not just that, you were young."

He nodded at her reasoning. She was right, he was young and stupidly in love, he was not able to look at the situation with Marian objectively.

"She's a good mother," Regina began. Robin was about to interject when she halted him, "She is, Robin. She may be selfish and extremely self-centered, but I see the way she cares for Roland. She loves her son. She just grew up rich, it's a fault she has. She thinks tossing your kid off to a nanny isn't a bad thing. It's just the world she lives in. She's not horrible or abusive to him."

"That's because you see the best in people. She's not the best of people, trust me."

The oven dinged, letting her know the desserts were ready and she walked over placing them on a cooling rack, "Maybe I'm wrong," she began as she sat back down next to him, "but one thing I do know is that you are a great father, Robin. I want you to believe that you are because I know that you are."

"There you go again trying to find the best in people. It'll get you kidnapped one day, milady."

Her laugh bellowed out in waves bringing a smile to his face, "I love to hear you laugh."

Her laughing subsided and a shy smile took over her expression, "You really like flirting with me, don't you?"

"I like anything that has to do with you."

Her bashful smile forced itself unwantedly over her face, god he loved that smile. She licked her lips slightly, breathing in quickly looking at him, pausing, thinking a bit, and her grin never fading. She bit her lip as she simpered at his gaze, "I like anything with you too."

 _ **Yes, I know… it's been a while. After a slight writer's block in addition to a busy schedule I finally was able to sit and devote good time to this chapter. I've got other chapters outlined or semi started and I am hoping to really sit and dive in once my summer class ends next week.**_

 _ **Thank you all for the support, comments, likes and any and all feedback provided to my fics. I try love reading your comments and honestly makes my day to ready them!**_

 _ **Thank you, thank you, thank you! I hope you all enjoyed it… things will start getting a little more intimate with our OTP very soon. Stay tuned!**_

 _ **Btw, I am still recovering from the badassery that was Lana's sexy outfit at SDCC. Did anyone see her this weekend? You are a lucky little bird!**_

 _ **Nan xx**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Where Do We End

Monday entry for Prompt Party 2019  
shopping.  
76\. OQ falling asleep on the sofa together.

* * *

"Everything with a beginning has an end."

* * *

The Locksley Mansion has turned into her second home. She's practically spent more time there than she did anywhere else. Tuck and her have established a daily routine, she gets picked up with enough time for her to make it to the nearby market to buy all the groceries she needs for lunch and make it into the Locksley Mansion to see that blue-eyed Brit greet her with a toothy grin, ready to flirt with her shamelessly.

Roland and Robin had made a list, two pages long, of dishes they both had agreed were imperative that Regina make. She'd been welcomed with grinning faces, and a bulleted list made by Robin who had finally been able to use his laptop for the first time in years. Due to the accomplishment, Regina obliged and had promised them that she'd make one dish off the list every day for lunchtime.

Today she plans to make Beef Bourguignon. The prep time is fairly quick, she's made keep the cabinets of the small kitchen in Robin's suite stocked with staple items commonly used in most meals she makes. She'd bought some brisket and once the butcher had placed the covered meat in her hand, she couldn't help the excitement she felt, knowing that her meal would be enjoyed but some of her now favorite people. She was excited, she loved to see the happy faces from Robin and Roland (including her father) whenever they took the first bite of the dish of the day. She always made sure to fill up a Tupperware with whatever she made that day to bring home for her father's dinner. They would share a warm cup of coffee, and talk about their day, a small reward she enjoyed having with her father, and most of all, happy with the fact that it is bringing them closer after so many years of heartache.

She came in the morning to a silent room, only a muffled voice - Robin's - and a new one she hadn't heard before were speaking in Robin's room behind closed doors. There had recently been various new visitors coming to see Robin on a weekly basis. Many were fellow businessmen, updating Robin on the goings on at the company and catching him up on the time missed of work. They'd spend hours at a time stuck in his room talking over and over while Regina grew to boredom. She had recently resorted to taking a walk about the grounds or having a chat with Mrs. Lucas or the other staff until she was informed that Robin was done with his meetings.

Luckily this meeting had only lasted a few minutes more after she arrived. The room door creaks open and Robin is wheeled out by a man she's yet to have met.

"The queen has decided to grace us with her presence," Robin teases, only to elicit a slight shy smile from Regina.

"I wouldn't be working here if I were a queen." she counters as she dries off her hands and moves over to greet the man, "I'm Regina Mills, Mr. Locksley's caretaker."

Robin rolls his eyes, "Gods women, I've told you to knock off the formalities."

"I introduce myself however I please," she replies sternly but all the while a grin on her face.

"Do you see what I have to deal with, Jack? I'm surprised I haven't run off yet with this loon as my caretaker."

"Ignore him, he's just trying to get attention because he won't get any from me," Regina tells Jack, ignoring the knowing smirk that Robin gives her.

"You two are like an old married couple," Jack replies, he turns to Mr. Locksley, as he pats on his briefcase, "Alright, Mr. Locksley, I'll have the deed drafted first thing the bank responds with the payment clearance."

"Thank you, Jack. We'll be speaking," Robin replies and Jack bids Regina goodbye.

As she moves back to the kitchen counter, where she's dicing up carrots and peeling the onions, he wheels himself to be in clear view of her working. It's their usual routine, she works at the kitchen and he chats with her as he observes her from a close distance.

A nice routine they've made up for themselves where Robin shamelessly flirts, Regina acts like she doesn't care and they both enjoy one another's company.

"So, a deed, huh?" Regina says, moving on to peel the small onions.

"An investment I'm looking into in the town of Storybrooke."

She raises her brows, "What kind of investment?"

"You're very inquisitive today, Mills." He chuckles, as he manages to take a piece of a cut carrot.

"I'm making conversation, so we can talk about something other than food or you ogling me," she bites with a grin.

"I don't mind at all, actually. I quite like to hear you explain the many ways you can cook an egg."

"In addition to _watching me,_ or am I wrong?" She's somehow flirting back, she knows that's what it is, that bit of unspoken tension whenever they look at one another in the eyes or the way his grin just doesn't seem to fade when she tries to wound his ego.

"Not at all." He replies with that same unabashed smile.

.*.

Saturday mornings were dedicated to brunch with the girls that always lead to Regina and Tink window shopping while Mal bought anything she pleased.

This Saturday, Regina was in search of a birthday gift for Roland and Mal and Tink gladly tagged along after their mimosa filled morning.

"So, what are we getting the little tike?" Tink asked as they walked into the toy store.

"I'm not sure, I was thinking of something he can play with, a ball or a little train set. He's always running around."

They move over to look at the more active toys. Regina's focused on inspecting every toy, voicing her questions if it would be a toy he'd enjoy and how would he play with it. If it would be dangerous to walk up the stairs with a string of jump ropes or too difficult for Roland to manage a bat and baseball at his age.

She hears no comments from both her friends who, not to her knowledge, were staring her off with knowing looks plastered on their faces. They had mentioned to Regina before the ever-growing affection and care she had developed for Roland and she justified it as Roland just being a cute kid - who wouldn't love him?

Cute kid or not, she had taken to Roland and Roland had taken to her. They were inseparable most of the time and Roland found it difficult understanding why Regina had to leave every day, why couldn't she live with them?

She didn't want to admit it, but she had taken a mothering role of sorts. She had dinner ready for Roland (and Robin tagged along of course) every day. He insisted that Regina tuck him into bed when she stayed late and when he got home from school he loved having chess lessons with Regina, even if they turned into animated stories about warring kingdoms instead of an actual match.

She had become engulfed in this life with the two Locksley boys that she had forgotten what is was like before them - she couldn't imagine what it would be like.

"So, have you thought about what you're going to do after your Mr. handsome gets full mobility?" Mal asks Regina once they made it to the baseball equipment aisle.

"I haven't."

"Didn't his therapist say he could be looking at full motor function in about a year? Where he wouldn't need for a care aide?"

"Yes." It's a short response, she attempts to look engrossed in picking out the right toy but it's not all that hard to tell she doesn't want to talk about having to leave the Locksley Mansion, about cutting away from Robin and Roland.

"Maybe you should start thinking about what your next plans are," Mal suggests, and she'd rather not. She'd rather not think about what she's going to do with her life next, what impending future awaits her. She'd rather chat about how the age restriction labels on toys are completely wrong, and how Roland would just love to have a new bat and play with his Papa in their big grassy estate.

"Do you guys think there's any difference in the type of grip on the bats, and how long do they need to be for a six-year-old?" she turns to her friends, both tilting their heads, because trying to play stupid does not work in them.

"If you two are just going to yammer away, you should just wait outside," she gives them a soft scold, not willing to look at either of them.

Mal is the first to retreat, she's not one to beat around the bush and Regina knows it. Regina knows it's not out of anger, but Mal can't help but be annoyed that she won't be up front about how she feels - especially about Robin.

Tink stays a bit longer, tags along with her in silence giving her take on a few more selections of toys until Regina decided to go for the baseball bat, helmet, baseball gloves and a pair of baseballs all perfectly wrapped in a bright green box with a blue bow.

As Regina makes her way out of the toy store, holding on tight to the gift box she stands in front of her two friends who sit on a bench facing the store. She plants her feet in front of both of them and their gazes lock on hers.

"I hadn't given it any thought." She confesses.

She hadn't thought about the end, because her stupid heart had blinded her from seeing it. "I got so caught up in being with them every day that I hadn't realized it. It will end eventually. It felt like it never would."

A breath forces itself out, filling the silence as her friends both look at her heartbroken face.

"They really made an imprint on you, Regina."

She nods, staring right onto the intricately wrapped gift box, thinking about Roland's big grin once he sees it. She pictures Roland begging Robin to play with him that instant, and even if difficult, Robin doing his best to keep up with Roland.

They've come such a long way from just months ago. Robin a broken shell of a man, willing to let his life die away while his son slipped into such a dark place filled with pain and rejection - one that no child should ever have to endure.

But they are better now, _so much better._ There is life in Robin, he's embraced life day by day and his sons pain fades, it becomes a distant memory that she hopes he will only recall as a bad dream. A bad dream that his Papa came and saved him from.

"Roland is…," she doesn't want to cry, doesn't want them to see how much the realization actually breaks her. Because she loves that little boy, has fallen into such a love for him that she can't help but wonder if that is what the love of a mother feels like, what her mother felt for her. A love so pure and unconditional that giving her own life just to make his better doesn't seem like a sacrifice.

"He is so special, and his mother doesn't even see it."

"That bitch," Mal huffs. Both her and Tink have heard countless times the horrible behavior she has displayed in front of Roland, it makes Regina's blood boil how stupid and selfish she must be to see the blessing if a baby boy she has.

"I swear sometimes he thinks that his mother doesn't love him. The way he tells me about what he does when he's at Marian's place. There's this glint of sadness, loneliness in his eyes. It makes my blood boil, I have no idea how a mother could so self-absorbed they ignore their own child."

Both friends lean onto her, rubbing her shoulders as the other holds on her hand. They've learned about Roland and Robin's relationship with Marian through Regina's retelling of events she's witnessed in the past month - both adamant about the abhorrent behavior Marian has exhibited as a mother.

"I'm sure Robin would be open for you to visit Roland after you finish working with them," Tink assures.

"I'm sure Robin would be open to you doing _anything_ with him," Mal mutters, and Tink gives her a warning glare.

"What?" Mal responds, "Are we all just not going to discuss the elephant in the room? Or should I say, the man on the room."

"There is nothing to discuss." Regina replies, "I'm not interested in Robin in that way."

Mal rolls her eyes, huffing out a breath of annoyance, "You know, Regina, it's not a bad thing to admit feelings for someone. Whether you choose to act on those feelings or not, is up to you. But it's good to at least accept those feelings to yourself."

"I don't have feelings for Robin."

"Regina," Mal presses, "At some point we have to give ourselves a second chance. And you of all people deserve that."

"Malory, _please._ I don't have room in my life for- for _feelings._ "

"And why not?"

Regina shakes her head, holding on tightly to the gift box, and breathes out, closing her eyes as she goes back to the day her life broke into pieces a second time. Memories of a bloody car, and hazel eyes that looked at her blankly, stick onto her and she can only do one thing but focus on the deep thumping on her chest.

"Oh Regina," Mal whispers, her warm hand settling over the top of her frozen fingers.

She lets out a deep breath, feeling the tightening on her belly, her thighs all ooze down to the soles of her feet and away from her. She feels the soothing rubs on her hands and arms from both her friends.

"How about we go inside the little make up store you love so much Tink," Regina suggests, rising from the bench as both friends can see the forced smile plastered on her face.

They say nothing, both friends stand and hook their arms over hers and make their way to chat over make up.

.*.

Monday comes with a strong chill, as the first half of November is soon coming to an end.

Robin had wanted to take a small walk around the forested trail in the mansion and Regina had more than obliged. While she didn't mind spending time with Robin, she took the opportunity whenever she could to get out of those four walls.

On their way back, Regina spots Roland and Rachel Locksley trotting about the estate handing envelopes to all the groundskeepers.

"What's Roland doing?" Regina asks.

"He's inviting the entire staff to his birthday on Sunday."

"Isn't it this Saturday?"

"Yes, Marian was supposed to plan that party for him - she insisted in fact. But once my mum got word of what exactly Marian was planning she took matters into her own hands."

"What is she planning?"

"It's apparently a black-tie event." He tells her, and Regina doesn't have the strength to hold back and bursts out laughing.

"For a five-year-old? Are you kidding?"

"Not at all. Roland had wanted a dinosaur theme for months now, and my mum couldn't take seeing him try to hold back his tears when Marian told him that not only would his friends not be allowed to attend but it won't have a single dinosaur."

"Well it's good your mom was able to plan it in such short notice." Regina says as they continue to watch Roland scamper off to invite the gardener.

"You have to tell me how ridiculous it is on Monday." She tells him, "I need to know every detail."

"Well, you will have to ask my mum about that because I won't be going to that."

"Why aren't you going?" she asked, crossing her arms as she parks his wheelchair by their usual bench and Robin slowly walks on his cane to take a seat on the bench.

"Have you seen who my ex-wife is?" He asks.

"That's not important, it's your son's birthday." Regina presses. She's won't stand for Robin avoiding Marian, not when he has made so much progress in being able to hold his ground with her and not when Roland is involved.

But that's just not right, she thinks it over, thinks of how he's managed to hold his ground through Marian's snark comments of him and most of all, how the countless fights have decreased all because Robin has managed to control his own temper. So, it's not that, he's progresses so much for it to be that.

"Alright then, why don't you want to go?" She asks him, crossing her arms waiting for his response, "And I want the real reason this time."

"I just... the last time those people saw me, I wasn't in this state. I can use without the pitiful looks."

"And? What does that matter? Are they important?"

He shakes his head, "I just... I don't want to be seen differently. The bloody wheelchair I'm still latched onto calls enough unwanted attention already, Regina."

"You are not different. You are a normal person. You are a father, a kind father that loves his son and deserves to be there to defend him from the monsters." she presses on trying to make a little joke and she sees it helps when his pursed lips turn to a small chuckle.

He doesn't say anything, only shakes his head and turns to see his wild haired son giggling away with his grandmother.

The breeze is cold, her nose a bright pink turning red as the winds that will soon bring in the snow fill the estate.

Roland comes scampering with his box of invitations in hand and he hollers Regina's name. A wide smile all over his face.

"R'gina, R'gina!"

Roland leaps up into Regina's arms, Robin holding onto his cane for support as he takes in the breeze. Roland gives her a big kiss, and hands her the card, decorated with tiny dinosaurs.

"What's this?" She asks, trying to act like she doesn't already know.

"For my birthday!"

"Roland would like to invite you to his birthday on Sunday. We will have it here in the estate with all his schoolmates." Rachel informs Regina only to give Roland an amused look.

"So now you're having two parties huh? Lucky you."

Roland giggles, "Grama wanted to throw me one too, R'gina. The dinosaur one that I wanted!"

"That is so amazing big guy!" she replies, giving his belly little tickles that cause him to squirm in her hold.

She then holds Roland's nose and gives it a gentle tug making Roland giggle as he hides his face in the curve of her neck, "So will you come R'gina? Please say you will come to my birthday. I want my friends to meet my bestest friend."

"Oi, I thought I was your best friend." Robin interjects, attempting to act hurt.

"You are, Papa, but R'gina is my bestest ever!" Roland affirms as he holds onto her neck a bit more firmly.

Regina looks at Robin, and mouths a silent, " _The bestest!_ " And Robin rolls his eyes.

She turns her attention back to Roland, who has been repeating his invitation a few times now, and she replies, "Of course I will come Roland, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

He locks his arms on her tightly, thanking her over and over as he wiggles his way out of her arms and runs off again, to give an invitation to the cook and the drivers among the rest of the staff.

Regina notices Robin's gaze on his son as he disappears around the corner as Rachel follows. He's had a look she can't really make out, something almost along the lines of _hopeful._

He struggles a bit, as he attempts to sit back on his wheelchair. It's an electric one now, he can move well enough to use all the buttons and move around without someone needing to push him. He's done well for his recovery, he can last longer on his cane as time goes on, he can walk longer strides out to the gardens without losing his breathe and on good days, has managed to make it half way back to his suite, save for the stairs because that is another feat entirely.

"Let's go back inside, yeah?" he asks her, and she's got a look, a curious look where she's trying to figure out what he was thinking because that change in his eyes, that slight glimmer that doesn't fade like past times is still there as he looks at her in wait for her response.

"Macaroons?" she asks him, knowing full well he had not tried them yet from the batch she had made earlier today.

"Lead the way, Mills."

They go back to his suite, she lays out on a plate an assortment of flavors as Robin sets up the television to watch continue on watching another episode of MasterChef - a favorite of Regina's. He can finally eat on his own so Regina keeps an eye to make sure he's not making a mess of his clothes with the tinier pieces he still has some difficulty with

He keeps on telling her how much he loves the green ones and she reminds him that they are pistachio flavored. She tells him they're her favorite too trying to hint him to save her some as well, and after he begs to have her get another plate, she takes the remaining pistachio flavors and fills the plate, only adding a few of the rose flavored ones as she has a bit of a liking for them. She knows that Robin thinks they are gross, so he won't take any of those.

The night ends with Regina snuggled onto the single couch with one of Roland's blankets he left from the previous day.

The last episode of the season is finishing up, the confetti is flying around the screen as people cheer away the winner, the only thing Robin can pay attention to is the women sound asleep on the couch. A woman who changed his life in a matter of months by just making him believe he mattered - that he was worth something. Now, he's plans to work to change hers and show her just how great and brilliant she is.

He knows their time will soon come to an end. It was stupid of him to think that this would last forever. He realized just a few weeks ago, at his latest physical therapy appointment, Ella had mentioned that he was making such great progress and that coming mid-Spring he could have the possibility of full rehabilitation. He could go back to the gym, could go back to work and be as active as his body allowed.

If he went back to work, Regina couldn't possibly go with him - she would be bored out of her mind. And he realized then, Regina would be bored because she wouldn't have anything to do… because he wouldn't need her anymore.

So, he's made it his current priority to give her back something to show his gratitude, to show her that he cares for her, worries about her and wants her to have the future she deserves.

.*.

It was a Wednesday afternoon, a half day for Roland and that meant that Regina was to make cookies with him. Every Wednesday, different cookies came out of the oven in Robin's tiny apartment. Snickerdoodles, chocolate fudge, sugar cookies with multi colored sprinkles and so many more. Today, it would be chocolate peanut butter.

The cookies had come out piping hot and had been laid on a tray to cool.

Roland had requested they watch another episode of Paw Patrol and Robin and Regina begrudgingly accepted. So as Regina laid out the cookies in the coffee table in the small living room, Roland plopped himself smack center of the three-person couch and patted his left side to Regina.

Once Regina brought over the cups of milk for all three of them and set them down she sat herself where Roland asked.

Roland looked to his father who had seated himself in the lone chair on the right of the couch, his little eyebrows pinched together, "Papa, why aren't you sitting with us? Together?"

"Well I did not want to impose on your little arrangement my boy," Robin replied.

Roland looked to Regina, completely confused as his father's statement, "Arrangements?"

Regina chuckled, giving Roland a quick peck on his hair, "What your father is trying to say is that he's jealous you only invited me to sit with you."

Roland looks to his father, a worried look in his face, "Papa but you can always sit with me here see," he urges as he pats at the open space on his right.

Robin rises from the single couch, tightening his grip on the cane he now uses to move about the house and plants himself next to Roland. His son beams, stretching a bit from his sitting form to give him a kiss on his cheek.

All three munch on the chocolaty cookies and Robin is tended to by both his son and Regina whenever any crumbs slip to his shorts or on his lap. Near the end of the second episode Roland snuggles into Regina's lap, his head resting on her chest and his arms locked around her torso as Robin sits side to side with Regina both under the dinosaur covers Roland had brought in. It was clear to both adults he was getting sleepy as he always climbed onto Regina or Robin's lap whenever he started to doze off.

"He looks so peaceful," Regina murmurs, as she runs her fingers over his curls, nuzzling her nose on his head to smell his recently shampooed hair of chamomile. A warm smile appears on her face, and it's peaceful all in the silence of the room.

Robin moves his hand over Roland's face, thumbing over his cheek and resting it on his back.

"You know when he was born… my entire world was turned upside down. Everything I planned for my future went out the window and it all became about him."

Regina hums, stroking over Roland's back as well, just barely touching Robin's still hands whenever she reaches Roland's middle. She pauses a bit once her pinky finger runs over Robin's thumb, but always moves away.

"I can imagine a child will do that to you," she adds in, "My father told me when I was born, he was in a haze for the first month, he couldn't believe that I was actually real."

"I can't believe you're real either sometimes," he whispers as he meets her eyes and she in turn gives him the usual roll of her eyes whenever he gives her some form of compliment.

He ignores her and continues to muse over his son a bit more, "I look at Roland sometimes running about, and I get that feeling too. As if I've got this gift right in front of me and I am just not worthy of it and I wonder if…"

He pauses, looks at Regina who's been soothing over Roland's back completely captivated by him. His heart melts completely for the both of them and the bond they've created over the past months. They truly are best friends, partners in crime and she's given his son so much acceptance and love that he can't imagine what their life will be like when she's gone.

"You know I don't think Marian has ever given him as much kindness and love as you have.  
Not that I've seen at least."

She doesn't respond, only meets his eyes and he see they've gone red and glazed with tears wanting to fall. His heart feels like it will break, the last time she cried in front of him was by the lake, after she told him about Daniel. And it breaks him, hates that he's possibly done something to have her crying once again.

He cups her face, thumbing her cheek back and forth and wiping away the first tear that falls before it can catch her cheek, "What's wrong, love?"

Her eyes close and he doesn't want to believe it, she leans onto his touch and whether by accident or on purpose he really doesn't care because his stomach turns to knots and he will revel in the feeling of her against his palm.

"You know this will end soon." She breathes out, "The food, the movies, the banter, the chess… I'll be leaving."

He realizes where she's going with this, and he's not wanted to accept it but it's out in the open now and well, there's nothing much left to say and yet he wants to tell her so much more.

"Well they do say all good things have to come to an end at some point. And this has been..." He can't quit finish the sentence, not when she leans into his hand again like that, not when her son is nestled against her chest, so peacefully sound asleep.

"So, this was a good thing then? Me and you?"

And god yes it has been, it's been brilliantly life changing. It's been the best months of his life and he wouldn't have them any other way. "You've been one of the best things that's happened in our lives, Regina… in _my_ life, never forget that."

She snickers, a soft timid smile, truly not believing the words that come out of his mouth, "I am nothing special. I only helped, you've done all the work."

"Oh love, you did so much more than help. If you only knew what you really did... if you only knew how special… how- "

"Robin don't start," she gives a small smirk, she knows how much of a flirt he is with her, how he'll shamelessly tell her that she is gorgeous in a smug way.

This time it's different this time his tone doesn't waiver, his voice is steady, "How beautiful you are, love."

She doesn't respond, clearly choosing to ignore him as she turns back to look at Roland and give him another kiss in the crown of his head.

"Well, Mr. Locksley," she looks back to him, red, watery eyes just about to fall as she gives him her best smile, "It's been wonderful working for a hard-ass like you."

He huffs out a chuckle, shaking his head and moving back to soothe over his sons back but stops at where her hand is settled just thumbing over the top of her hand. She doesn't move and neither does he.

"It doesn't have to you know, we don't have to end here," he begins moments later, and he begins to regret it once it's already out and says, "We can stay friends… or."

"Or what?"

He shakes his head, knows full well it's inappropriate to talk to her about this, it's too soon and he cares too much for her to spring it on like this at least not yet. So, he smiles, shakes his head and gives her a quick kiss to her forehead, one too quick for her to react to while he begins to stand up.

She watches him, holding his free hand for some support that he truly doesn't need but they had ended up overlapped atop Roland's back once the conversation had turned a bit more somber and they couldn't let go. So, she attempts to aid him as she stays seated with Roland nestled on her chest.

With enough steadiness as he can, he grabs the plate and takes it over to the counter, he wipes the crumbs and adds in some more cookies and marches back to sit next to her - shoulder to shoulder. He puts on the next episode of MasterChef and they sit in silence, both knowing full well what's to come - that they are coming to an end.

Maybe it's the comfort they have between one another, or the sense of longing after their conversation that has her leaning her head against his shoulder, resting it without him saying a word. And maybe it's the fact that he knows that there is something there, between the both of them that he knows, once he moves his hand atop of hers she won't move it away - and she doesn't.

She leaves it there, leaves it protected under his as he thumbs it over in the small space between them.

They stay like this, in this intimate moment. She is too comfortable to move, Robin is warm, and Roland snuggled on her feel too perfect to move away from. She's starts to doze off mid through the episode, she hears Robin's murmurs of her name but it's too comfortable to respond. She feels his hand move from atop hers and he moves it over her shoulder as he cuddles closer to her and she embraces it, eyes still closed not willing to look at him as she gets into a position that's all too familiar to that of a little family falling asleep on the couch together.

She lets it happen, not knowing why but she's sleepy and the smell of Robin, the feel of his arms wrapping her and Roland safely and the warm blanket is too good to pass up. Her right hand is free, and her left is on Roland's back keeping him safe, so he doesn't toss around. She feels his fingers graze over her right hand, the one that's still laying on the small space between them. The tips of his fingers lingering, grazing over hers and she throws caution to the wind and laces her hand with his. Gliding her slim fingers between his warm comforting ones, and it's… nice. It's good and she lays there, dozing off in this perfect little dream as she feels a gentle kiss to her forehead from lips surrounded my small prickles. She stays comfortable, feeling Robin massage her shoulder the move do the same to Roland for the remainder of the days as they both sleep soundly around his arms.

She wakes Roland stirs and finds herself comfortable on Robin's chest, him not having moved at all from his sitting form. Once Roland is fully awake, Belle comes in to takes him for his bath and get him ready for bed.

They don't mention anything, don't discuss the hand holding or the silent glances. She leaves for the night and returns the next morning as if nothing happened.


	8. Chapter 8 - Keeper

Wednesday Entry for OQPromptParty #OQPromptParty2019 Verse Specific - Regina goes off on Marian for being a crap mother Gen. Prompts 96,68,2

* * *

She has nothing to wear, absolutely nothing. She doesn't understand how she ended up agreeing to this.

He used Roland, she's sure of it. He got her with Roland's cute little pout to agree to go to that stupid birthday party. He knows that Roland is a weak spot for him, and is shameless in using him to her advantage. She has to admit, both his son and him have a masterful way of getting her to do things whenever they tag team.

So now she has to see Marian now, and feel completely awkward and out of place. But she knows it's important for Robin, and if she's honest, she wants to go to keep an eye on Roland, knowing how unhappy he's been about this particular party.

She knows that Robin's fears of what people might think were what probably drove him to have Roland convince her to go. He wouldn't ask her directly but found a way to get her to go to at least give him some company. She doesn't want to think so highly of herself, that Robin actually relies on her for some semblance of comfort, and she feels stupid for having it bring a smile to her face.

She's entrusted Mal bringing over something from her closet that is decent enough to wear to this damn birthday party. She knows it's a formal event and will probably be filled with people she has never met in her life and would never associate herself with them. Even if her father works in government, all her life, they have really kept to themselves, their closest friends and family are the people she's known from Mist Haven all her life. She's lived simply, her father was never affluent but always gave her everything he could with what he had. So she only hopes that this party goes well, and most of all that Roland enjoys it.

She plans to give Roland his gift the next day at the party in the Locksley estate. She had requested to take up one of the spare rooms in the estate to sleep over and help Mrs. Locksley and Mrs. Lucas oversee the setup of the party that morning. She was set to meet Robin at the mansion and then head over with him and the rest of the Locksley family to the party.

"Alright, this is the best I could find on short notice," Mal walks in with a dress in a garment bag. She unzipped it open, revealing a light blue dress with a dipped sweetheart neckline.

"Mal, this is a children's party, I can't be showing off my boobs!"

"Oh shut up, Robin's going to love it, trust me."

"Robin's what? This… this is not a date. This is Roland's birthday party." She clarified but to no avail, as Mal scoffed and zipped up the bag.

"He invited you, to a party, as his plus one. Or whatever you bring to a kids birthday party."

"Mallory."

"You are going to wear it, and for at least today, sweetie, relax and enjoy your time with this gorgeous man you are head over heels for."

She couldn't believe her ears, what had gotten into her friend?

"I am not head-"

"Oh save it," Mal cut her off as she made her way out the room, "And I expect a full report Monday morning."

.*.

" _Regina, love are you almost done? We're going to be late."_

"Yes, coming!"

She was a nervous wreck. What Mal had told her kept circling in her head and it was driving her into insanity. So naturally, she was having the most difficult time zipping up the dress inside of Robin's bathroom. Her hands were clammy and the fact that she couldn't zip it up all the way just made things even more complicated.

It wasn't a date, obviously not.

If Robin _had_ wanted to go on a date, he would have asked her properly. Directly. She would have said no - obviously, she didn't like him, and after all even if she did it would just not be professional. He was her boss, well his father was her boss, so it wouldn't be so bad if it were a date right. In any event, she was not interested, not interested at all in Robin Locksley.

" _Love, can you help me with my tie? I can't seem to-"_

She huffed out an exasperated breath, she knew Robin still had difficulty with precise movements and she still had to zip her dress up to be able to go outside and help him with his tie. And as much as she liked Robin, he was driving her into annoyance.

She needed to zip herself up first, the last thing she needs is for him to see her half naked and braless.

"Yeah, I'm going, sorry!"

As the door opened, she found him with brows furrowed attempting to loop in the thinner end of his tie as he sits on his wheelchair.

She had zipped the dress enough so that it would not fall off but it still was loose enough to have the straps slip off the sides if she moved around too much.

"Here… let me," she tells him as she walks towards him, quickly adjusting the strap from her dress that stubbornly decided to fall off just as she opened the door.

"Wow… you look," Robin breathes out, she can feel his eyes on her, trailing over her but she ignores them, ignores the way she feels when his eyes look at her exposed skin, her done up hair, and how close she is to him that he can smell of lavender perfume.

She fixes his tie up quick enough, stands back and turns back to head into the bathroom to try and zip up the dress but Robin's comment stops her in her tracks, "Regina, you look… you've, you've taken my breath away."

She stands there, in silence looking at this man who is completely awestruck over her and she suddenly feels overly exposed in front of him. She's taken his breath away and all she wants to do is crawl under a rock and hide away from his face that clearly shows how much of a crush he has over her.

Because Robin Locksley does not have a crush on her.

It's ridiculous, he does _not_ have a crush on her, does not like her at all in _any_ way. They are just friends. Employee and employer. Caregiver and patient.

"I-I need to zip this up, just give me a minute, alright?"

He nods, attempting to snap himself out of the hypnotic beauty in front of him and begins to make his way out to the hallway to wait for her by the elevator.

.*.

The drive to the Leafwood property was not long. But, was also not short enough to sit in silence without making it seem like something was going on in Regina's mind.

She was tapping again, tapping with her index finger on her lap, then moving to pick nervously at her cuticles. It was something he's noticed she would do when she was having something bother her. It had not been a good start to her day thus far, and he felt bad dragging her to this party.

He enjoyed her company, and was nervous about having to see all the judgmental people he's worked with in the past. He was selfish dragging her to be his comfort blanket. Who could blame him, though, she had this way of calming him, and making him see reason where he thought there was none and most of all, he felt safe with her.

But still, she had been nervous, the incident in the bathroom clearly showing she was not happy about the arrangement, at least to his interpretation. He'd make sure to get her back for the favor of coming with him later this week.

For now, though, he only hoped that having her talk it out would help her nerves.

"Regina, are you alright?"

No answer.

She kept on looking out the window, tapping away ignoring his question.

It rarely happened now, since most of the car rides were short, but on the lengthier rides, it proved difficult for her to stay in the car without getting triggering thoughts that lead to her have a small panic attack.

So not answering him was not a good thing.

"Regina, love, are you alright?" he asks, placing his hand over the one that was tapping away incessantly.

"Mmm?" She looks at him, brows furrowed and eyes off somewhere.

"Do you want Tuck to stop the car?" He asks her, knowing that she taking a break helped in other occasions. He shakes her head, looking to the floor and then trying to give him a pursed smile.

He's sure it's not a panic attack now. She's worried or, concerned about something. He's spent so much time with her that he now notices the change in her facial features depending on her mood. She's not present, she's off somewhere thinking away and it's not helping her nerves.

He keeps his hand on hers, she doesn't move it away, only leaves it flat under his as he gives her some comfort.

It's moments, seconds, after he begins to thumb over the top of her hand that she asks, "Why did you invite me?"

"To the party?"

She nods.

"I-"

"You know what, forget I asked. Just- Mal, she, she says stupid things sometimes and I believed her for a moment, and it's," she huffs out a chuckle, not looking at him just at the floor as she stammers off, "It's stupid never mind."

"What stupid things?"

She shakes her head, clearly feeling ridiculous "Nothing."

"Well, I'd like to know if that's alright."

She stays silent, looking at the slow decrease of the tapping leg, and keeps her eyes steady on his hand atop hers and she slowly moves it away, lacing her own hands together, "She thought you invited me… like, on a date-date. And it's stupid and, you wouldn't do that I mean-"

"No, I wouldn't do that."

And her downward facing eyes dart up to look at him, a small semblance of a surprise as she replies, "Right… I knew you wouldn't do that."

He gives her a smile, because she could not be more wrong in what she's thinking, "I wouldn't have our first date be my son's birthday party planned by my ex-wife if that's what you mean. You deserve much more than that, far more romantic than that."

She scoffs, shaking her head again as her eyes move away from him and onto the road that's turning into a gated estate.

"We've arrived," Tuck states as he pulls into the entrance of the estate.

.*.

She knew she would feel out of place, awkward, uncomfortable. What she didn't see coming was the fact that she would feel completely enraged.

Marian's dawned Roland in a black suit, bowtie, hair gelled back and everything. She admits she looks so adorable. Like a mini version of his father. But just the fact that he's not allowed to run around, be the adorable child he is, is what completely pisses her off.

She had spotted Roland when she had first arrived, she had wanted to give him a big hug and tell him happy birthday but he'd been pulled away by Marian who had been holding tightly onto his hand. All her and the rest of the Locksley family were able to get from him was a small wave.

It had been one hour into the "party" and the only other minors, Emma and another teenager, were more interested in being on his phone than interacting with anyone around him. Who could blame him, the party sucked.

The event was held in a tented area that was situated in the estates garden. It was laid out with tables and catered food was going about as guests took what they pleased from the served trays. Alcoholic drinks were also going about, everyone in their formal dresses in penguin suits chatted away.

She felt horrible for Roland, though. He sat, slouched on the chair on the opposite of where the Locksley family had their assigned table.

Regina and John sat together, as they nursed their alcoholic drinks chatting away and making fun of the guest's extravagant outfits. Emma had wandered off, she had confessed to Regina that Killian had managed to get into the party and that she would be hanging out in the kitchens while stealing away some food.

Robin sat on his wheelchair next to Regina, in silence as Regina and John talked away for most of the time.

She noticed his eyes looking about, and when he spotted Roland and Marian, his eyes stayed on them. She couldn't imagine how he felt, what he had lost. He had everything, a women he loved, a marriage, and his physical ability to do as he pleased. It was all taken away from him, all taken without knowing why.

Andrew and Rachel Locksley had left the table soon after and began making the rounds of conversation with the rest of the business partners, "I bloody hate this functions. It's not even a birthday party. The lad's turning six not sixty." John whined.

"I'm sure he will have more fun tomorrow with all his friends," Regina tells him, "I just hope he gets tired out and wants a nap so they can take him out of here."

John scoffs, looking over to his brother who moved his wheelchair a bit farther away to get a better glimpse of his son as he talked away with his grandparents now, "The mother of my nephew will not have him napping before he finishes saying hello to all the guests."

"He's already tired, I can tell," Robin says absentmindedly, his eyes still looking at Roland, who, from Regina's view, had been picked up by Andrew and had his head nestled on his neck.

She smiled, that's what Robin meant. Anytime Roland was tired, he'd find any one of his favorite people and cradle himself on their neck, resting it on their shoulders until he fell asleep.

She noticed Marian trying to take him off of Andrew's arms and motioning Roland to stay away as his lips turned into pouts. This woman was unbelievable. Why couldn't she just let the boy sleep?

She noticed Robin looking over to John with a devious look on his face, "What do you say brother, how about we rescue our little fox from his mother and take him off to his nap? Let his mother rage on us later, eh?"

"My, well my big brother's back," John said, as he stood, "Let me go on and talk with whoever has control of this horrid music selection. See what distraction we can come up with."

"What are you two planning?" Regina asked, watching as the two brothers gave her a smile as John went off into the crowd of people.

"Sit tight Mills," Robin winked at her, "I'll come get you in a bit."

And just like John, Robin disappeared behind him.

She sighs in relief, she's glad Robin has been able to cope with the looks and whispers towards him since the moment they arrived to the party. They had stayed in the sidelines mostly, not really talking to anyone while he looked about the decorated tables as Roland walked around with Marian greeting the guests. A couple people had come up to him with pitiful smiles on their faces telling him how glad and brave he was to _finally_ come out into society again.

Robin only responded with nods and thank you's keeping the conversations as short as humanly possible. Every time, Regina would only place her hand atop him and give him a warm smile because he was doing such a great job. He said nothing in reply and she did not push him.

She noticed from her seat, the face Marian had made when Robin approached them in his electric chair, she was embarrassed, it was clear and when Robin extended his hands to take Roland, Marian shook her head, furrowed her brows.

That bitch.

"I hate this ghastly things," someone said behind her. When she turned to see where the voice came from, Regina jumped.

It was a women, a small, lanky thing with strangely colored hair, half black and half white. She wore a black fascinator hat, decked out in black diamonds and makeup too extravagant to any type of social event, in addition to a thick dalmation fur coat.

"It's my first time, I don't plan to come back," Regina replied, taking a sip of her drink.

"Well you are a lucky one then. I've got to accompany the old bore of a husband to these things. Honestly, what's this one for anyway, do you know?"

Regina chuckled, she had never seen a women like her before, not nearly as ostentatious in the way she dressed, "It's Roland Locksley's birthday party. He's turning six today."

"Locksley? You mean Robin Locksley's son?" She asks and Regina nods, "My, I remember that little babe when he was born and he's six now? God's I'm at a six year old's birthday party when I could be at home counting my furs. Honestly."

She couldn't help not to snicker at the women, she was pure amusement as she sipped on her martini, "Did you know Roland Locksley's father?"

"Ah, yes Robin, my, he really was something in his prime. Terrible shame what happened to him, he really did have it all. Promising career, beautiful wife, a child. All gone to shambles. Sad really."

"Well he's not dying. He's worked hard to get better and-"

"Oh no, I don't mean for him. From what I hear from his mother, Robin's done wonders thanks to his caregiver. A Regina I hear her name is," the women explains as Regina nods, not willing to give away her identity, "I meant for the Marian girl. God's she's a bloody piece of work. Such a bitch, no one, absolutely no one likes the girl. She lost him, shame for her, he was a keeper."

And as comical as the women may be, dawned in all black and white, what she tells her sits with Regina and she agrees. Marian lost something great. Mal had told her that she had snooped into the business journals from previous years and had shown her all the articles she had found about Robin's successful rise in his father's business and how much of a sought out bachelor he was only to be won over by the beauty of the Leafwood family. It was a marriage believed to be the epitome of all. Robin was young, handsome and a wonderful husband and father, but that all changed. His accident happened and Marian divorced him, the plethora of articles written about Robin stopped and Marian was seen as the victim of a tragic story.

"No," she replies to the women, "He's _still_ a keeper. He's-"

"R'gina, R'gina! You came!"

She sees Roland plopped on Robin's lap as both come buzzing up to her on Robin's wheelchair. She notices the new change in music to a more upbeat song, she had not realized it through her conversation, and she noticed that John had taken over the sound booth as he talked away with the live orchestra.

Roland hopped off of his father's lap and leaps to give her a hug tightly wrapped around her neck, "You came to my birthday!"

"I did," she affirms, as she leaps him up on her lap, "Happy Birthday sweetie."

She gives him a kiss on his forehead, and looks to the women who now holds a smirk on her face, "So you're the caregiver."

"Guilty."

The women stands, moves to give Robin two kisses on both sides of his cheeks as he greets her, "It's been a while, Cruella, lovely to see you."

"As is mine, darling. I had the pleasure of chatting with your girl. You did get lucky with this one."

Regina's blush grows as Cruella looks at her with a knowing smirk, "Now, I must be off, but it was a pleasure chatting with you, darling. You take care of these two, they'll steal your heart and never give it back."

She gives her a wink and marches out of the tent.

"What were you and Cruella talking about? I was only gone for about a minute or so," Robin asked inquisitively.

"About you."

He raises his eyebrows, a smile creeping on his lips, "Ah really? What about exactly?"

"Nothing in particular." She muses as she runs her hands over Roland's hair who had started snacking on the mini desserts Regina had sitting on her plate.

But it's clear Robin is not having it, and he looks over to his son he's cheeks and chin have turned into a chocolatey mess.

"Roland, how about we give Regina a whirl like I did to you? Maybe she can tell me about her conversation with Cruella if I get some giggles out of her."

"A whirl?" she asks.

"Oh yes! R'gina, yes, sit on Papa's lap and let him spin you! It's fun!" Roland claps and his giddy jump has him hopping off of Regina's lap.

"No, I am not sitting on your lap," She protests and both boys groan at her rejection.

"Please R'gina, please." Roland begs, "Do it because I lost my tooth see. You promised I would get a prize."

Roland shows off his grin and it's there, the little gap showing his top left incisor all gone. She is so proud, he had been wiggling and wiggling it all week and had wanted to show off at his party that his baby teeth were going away.

"Are you sure you don't want apple pie as a prize instead?" She asks him, trying to see if she can sway him away but his firm shake of his head says otherwise.

She notices Robin's smirk from the corner of her eyes and she lets out a chuckle. She stands, hand at her sides and looks to Robin and his confidant smile.

"Well hop on, Mills. Let's give you a whirl."

She will regret this. She knows it. She _cannot_ sit in this man's lap. Not in front of everyone, not in front of his parents and especially not in front of his ex-wife.

But as always, whenever it comes to these two she has a weak spot, and it helps she has been nursing on her second drink so she doesn't feel us embarrassed.

She tries to reason with herself, no one will notice, they don't care anyway, right? It's Roland's birthday, just give him this little bit to make him smile. It won't even cause any attention.

She moves to sit on Robin's lap, giving him serious look but making a bad job if hiding the smile that forces its way out. She puts her hand around the back of his shoulders.

And god she can smell his cologne. She knew what he smelled like before but this is Robin out in his best clothes, Robin in a suite and recently clean shaven. She helped him get dressed get dressed and all but, it's different and it makes her stomach turn to a ball of nerves as her heart starts to pound.

She's close to him, the closest she has been to him in a while - since the lake incident - and she can feel her hands slowly start to calm and she positions herself more comfortably.

"Don't be nervous love, I don't bite. Not unless you ask."

She looks at his eyes, icy blues that won't take his gaze off her, this smug man.

Her nerves turn into a feeling of playfulness and she feels her cheeks warm because yes, he's flirting with her now. And fine, he wants to play that game?

"You need to stop using your son to get me to do things. If you wanted me to sit on your lap you could have just asked," she whispers to him and he chuckles in turn.

"I've no idea what you're talking about," he replies, causing her to let out a thick laugh.

"Of course you don't Locksley."

She sits comfortably on top of Robin, holding her free hand on his arm for support, "Alright then, let's give this tossers (as you call them) something to talk about."

"Can I place my hand on your hip, for support," Robin replies, attempting to seem logical about it all and she only gives her lips a small bite, one he looks directly at as she looks at his eyes.

"You got me sitting on your lap, I'd say that's first base. You can't ask for to get a homerun tonight too?"

"I thought first base was a kiss, now if you're offering that, I absolutely don't have any objections ," he jests and she rolls her eyes, grabbing his hand and leaving it on her hips, his fingertips placed just on the side of her ass cheek.

"You squeeze my ass and I get off," she warns, trying to be serious but her giggle gives her away.

"Are people staring?"

She looks around, the entire crowd acting as if they are not noticing the entire interaction, and she notices Robin's parents along with John smiling away not at all trying to be conspicuous about their watching.

"Yes." she giggles, but hides her face on the crook of Robin's neck, "Oh god this is embarrassing, I'm not a child."

"No, you're not, but I quite like you here on my lap." He replies, and she looks up to him, she feels his thumb on her hips smoothing at her dress and there's a moment, where her grip on his arm grows firmer and her breath hitches and she sees his eyes look at her lips, and he licks his own and moves his gaze back to her eyes.

"Move closer love," he beckons in a murmur and she does, her cheek just grazing his lips, "You smell fantastic," he tells her and she lets out a shy giggle.

"You know you for once I'm actually thankful to be in this wheelchair. You would have never let those breasts this near to me if I wasn't in a wheelchair."

She laughs out into his neck, trying to hold down the ridiculous flirting he is spilling left and right, and through her wide grin she tells him, "Yeah, well you never would have been looking at these breasts if you weren't in a wheelchair."

"Yeah I would have."

"N-No you wouldn't have. You would have been with the leggy blondes, with the fancy perfumes that will drop their _calzoncitos_ as soon as you tell them to."

He arches his brow, a small bite to his lips appears, "First of, not true. And second, I didn't know you spoke Spanish."

"You never asked."

"I like it. You should speak to me more often like that. I like the sound of it."

The sound of his voice, rough and serious, and eyes steady on her has her legs shuddering. She swallows thickly, "Noted."

He begins to circle them into an open area where most of the guest are wander around chatting and he parks them, "So, tell me, what were you and Ms. De Vil discussing about me?"

"Are you really pushing this?"

"Well if it has to do with me then I must know," He replies, she notices that he begins to slowly circle his wheelchair control and they slowly begin to move in a circular motion. She turns back to see Roland sitting at her chair, snacking on some chocolate covered strawberries, his legs dangling away and he catches her looking at him and he waves at her as be bites into a strawberry.

"Regina."

"Sorry," she replies, "Just look at how cute Roland looks. His face is a total mess."

"I cannot believe I have to compete with my own son."

Regina scoffs, rolling her eyes at how much of a teenage boy he can be sometimes, "There is no competition."

"Alright, am I going to have to spin you or are you going to tell me what you and Cruella were talking about." He challenges her.

"It was nothing, my goodness you are so bossy - _Ah_!"

He circles her in his chair, just going a bit too fast as she holds on closer to him. The crowd hear her yell and turn, all eyes on them, including Marian's.

She gives him a swat to his arm as he begins to slow down, "You're crazy!"

"Tell me or I'll give you another spin."

"Robin stop!"

"Come on, Mills. Last chance."

"I am not telling you."

"Shit," he mutters. She looks up to where he's staring and she sees Marian walking directly towards them with brows furrowed, she's furious.

Without a second thought, he whizzes them around and heads towards Roland who's now accompanied by John as they both snack on the remaining desserts.

"Alright my boy, looks like mum's found us out. Why don't you have Uncle John take you off to your room to get your pack ready to head to Papa's house, yeah?"

Roland hops off the chair, nodding as he extends his hands for Uncle John to carry him.

"Can Regina tuck me in when we get home?" He asks, eyes full of sleep even after eating all

She gives him quick kiss and promises to be there to tuck him in and read him a story. Roland and John trot out of the party into the mansion.

She feels the callousness of a warm hand and she sees Robin's held onto it, circling his thumb over her palm and then letting go, probably to get her attention she thinks.

"You should go ahead with Roland and John too, I think this is about to get ugly."

She's confused at first, but then realizes what she means, with Marian heading this way.

"Robin, no-"

"It's okay, Regina, I have to do this. I don't want you to get hurt in the crossfire," he takes her hand again, goes back to circling his thumb over her palm and she laces them together, squeezing tightly.

She agrees and make their way outside into the cold night. She can still see Roland and John just starting to make their way inside and she should follow them, she should listen but for some reason her feet won't allow her to move.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Robin?" Marian comes out barking, stomping and shoving her way past a server who just about catches wine glasses that were about to fall of his tray.

"Marian, relax."

"Are you seriously telling me to relax? You are not a child, you are not a teenage boy to parade yourself like that with _this-this_ ," her eyes are like daggers at Regina, rage and pure hatred in her eyes.

"This is between me and you, do not dare get Regina involved." Robin bites back, he's sitting still, with Marian towering over him but he's standing tall either way, he's staying firm and holding his ground.

"Next time you decide to bring the help, leave them downstairs where they belong, we already have you to deal with you as the sore eye in the room, let's not add a gold digger sitting on your lap to the mix."

And that's it, she's had enough and she will not allow this, not in front of her and certainly not about Roland's father. Someone has to put a stop to this woman's vile words.

"Are you seriously listening to yourself? Do you hear the vile, disgusting things coming out of your mouth?"

Marian straightens herself, gets in front of Regina, eyes dark ready to unleash further wrath, "And _you_... I see what you are doing. Worming your way with Robin, poisoning my son, making him think that you love him."

What the hell is her problem? She is sure that she's pure evil, how could someone not care about saying those things about the father of their child. She's had enough, she had tried, and she had held her tongue for months now, had avoided her and avoided trying to voice anything about her disgusting behavior but enough was enough.

"How _dare_ you," she challenges her, stepping closer to her and she's furious, her hands trembling as her anger accumulates at the tip of her tongue, Marian's eyes wild takes a step back as Regina moves forward, "How can you be such a shit mother. I _love_ your son. He is such a beautiful boy, he is kind, gentle, he loves _deeply_ and you just toss him aside like he's _nothing._ "

"How are you?! You are not his mother, you are nothing to him."

"I frankly really don't give a damn about your opinion. I love Roland enough to overstep Robin and you. He deserves to be loved, he _needs_ the love of his _mother._ "

"I love my son."

"Then _show_ it!"

"I don't need to make excuses to you on how I parent," she defends, her lips trembling as she attempts to inch forward towards Regina.

"No, you don't, he deserves to know that he is loved. That his mother won't abandon him or will-"

"Shut up!" Marian barks back, "You are such an insipid, sniveling bitch. Since the moment you stepped into the mansion, all everyone talks about is you and how you've won over the whole Locksley family. But I see you, I see what you really want. You're just a gold digger."

"Marian, stop!" Robin tries to but in, but she doesn't care, Marian is wiled eyed and her voice raising as she goes on.

"Do you really expect people to believe you like Robin, how could anyone want him like _that_!"

Her sight goes black for a second, her hand turns into a searing burn and next thing she knows Marian's holding onto her cheek, tears sliding down her cheeks and she backs away.

She's furious, fuming with hot anger, her heart wild and her chest heaving at its pounding. She's in shock, stunned at herself, and she can't move, can't seem to bring herself back out from the anger that's boiling at her belly.

She's dazed, in a trance of anger, her eyes on Marian as she begins to run off into the darkness. She feels the pull of Robin's hand on her, holding her for support as he tries to stand.

She helps him stand, still dazed in her whirl of anger in her. He holds onto her arm and the other hand placed at her neck, his thumb running up and down on her jaw bone. He's murmuring to her, something soft, warm words that she can't really focus on. She can feel his warmth as he gets closer to her, his forehead meets hers, her breathe releases. That anger boiling turns into a flutter in her chest, his hands warming her as he murmurs calm words, telling her it's okay, to breathe and that he was with her. Their noses nuzzle, grazing one another. She feels Robin's nose languidly trail over the top of hers, her body begins to tremble. She's holding on to his side as the other holds his arm, he bobs a bit in place but he's steady in her support.

"I slapped her," she voices, still in disbelief of her actions. The clattering of voices in the background muffled as the music has calmed back to a slow violin.

He nods, she can sense his smile in the kiss he lays on her cheek, "You were brilliant, darling."

"S-She, she said those things and-"

"I know babe, it's okay."

He's standing firm, not leaning as much on her for support now. He moves over a strand of hair in her face to behind her ear, and she sees his proud smile, an adoring smile.

She can't make out her words, can't articulate anything concrete because she wants him to know that she is not interested in his money. She needs to know that he knows that, "All those things she said, I-I I'm not trying to get anything from your f-family, I love Roland and you and-"

She stops herself.

Her eyes wide, and Robin's grin grows even wider.

"I-I didn't mean-"

"Oh just bloody kiss me already."


	9. Chapter 9 - Do You Want to Be Loved?

"Kiss me like you wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

This feels like falling in love

Falling in love

We're falling in love"

Ed Sheeran – Kiss Me

.*.

Regina Mills has had her fair share of kisses throughout her life. There were some that were not memorable, they were done out of habit or a rush. But there were those that marked milestones in her life, memorable kisses that she could pinpoint every detail of them.

She had her first kiss when she was seven years old, on the playground in Mist Haven Park with a sweet boy named Jack who loved giving her Daisies. There was a time in high school, before her mother fell ill that she fancied a boy named Jefferson. She swooned over him and one day, in between the chaos of class changes, he stole a kiss from her in the hallway. She gushed and gushed over it for days, but soon forgot all about it when her parents told her about her mother's illness.

Then came Daniel. He was her constant, her one hope for a future after her mother's death - for a time at least.

Even so, she remembers his kisses as a safe place. Every single one promising to give her joy, comfort and a spark back into her life.

She remembers the last time she kissed him, has it engraved in her mind like a rusted nail. It was days after he had proposed to her, in a rush of excitement. They were making their way back to her car after dinner, Regina had walked ahead to get the car started as Daniel stayed behind to settle the bill. Daniel had snuck up behind her, swooped her up and placed her against her car, peppering her with kisses all over her face, leaving her lips for last. She was happy, obliviously happy and in a matter of minutes it had all been taken away.

Daniel was… her happiness. He was so great to her, he was honest, and he supportive of anything she did. He saw her - all of her - saw her fears and insecurities in addition to the kind heart she held, took them into his own heart and kept them safe, tended to them with his time, with his attention, willing to go above and beyond for her. He was her everything.

Until he wasn't.

He was gone and she had to continue on, trying to mend the cracked pieces of her heart with the love of her friends and family, and with the hope that he was in a better place.

Robin, however, was a stubborn little weed.

A weed so stubborn that he grew from a single plant into her entire garden without her realizing it, taking form in whatever way he pleased. She let him grow like wildflowers of all colors and fragrances until she realized that if he ever left, her garden would be empty without them - without him. She knew it would break her when it was time to go, and she would miss how he had taken residence in her heart and made it their home.

Regina has been kissed before, she's had her fair share of kisses throughout her life but nothing prepared her for this.

His words ring in her ears, _"Oh just bloody kiss me already."_

He's close, so close and he feels so much like home. Like a new home, but with that same familiar scent and feel of comfort, like she's been living in it all her life.

Their lips seal, the clattering of the party continues, the icy night cooling her hot cheeks, but his lips warm hers.

It's better than she imagined, because she's been imagining it - being this close to him, this connected to him as the months passed.

They still, lips touching and it's her that urges on, that affirms the kiss as she presses forward and once she does, he leaps in too. They fit perfectly, the bit of hair on his scruff raking on her soft skin and she's never thought she'd like it this much. He kisses on, requesting to dive in further, nipping at her bottom lip as she accepts his request and their lips collide again, slowly tracing over one another, remembering the curves and taste of what they have been wanting for months now.

He smells so good, he feels even better and she thinks… this kiss, _this one,_ has been the one she's dreamed of as a little girl.

It's ridiculous to admit it, but she had. She pictured it would be like the true love's kiss she'd read in the Fairytale Books when she was younger. If something was going to feel as magical as a fairytale it would be this - _this kiss._

His hand is firm on her, rising to her back and urging her closer. She obliges, raising her hand up to his chest and settling at his shoulder as the other stays firmly on his arm, squeezes against him with every collide of their lips.

The air that's chilled her cheeks, brings her back to her senses, and bubbling in her belly brings her back to Earth, the excitement a fleeting memory.

She stops.

Pauses.

Robin stops, rubs over her back and meets her widened eyes. He's smiling, a goofy smile like a child that's finally earned his prize. She wants to tell him it's a mistake, that it was an accident, in the heat of the moment and all, but her gut knows it's not a mistake. She cares for him, cares for him _so_ much, more than she realized and all she can murmur out is a, "Robin…"

And he smiles in turn, cupping her cheek, and she can't help but to lean into it, not when he's this close and he smells like a warm day in spring. She's been holding back for a while, she's been trying to not show it, not accept those stubborn feelings that have worked their way into her heart.

Those ocean eyes just pull her in further, and right now, in this very moment, as her shoes are firmly planted on the wet grass, and her heart has seemed to lose its rhythm, she wishes that she could just kiss him again. One more time, just to remember it clearly - as a parting gift.

But that yearning for a kiss stays, and soon turns into wishing she could hug him, feel his hand run over her back, to run over her jawline and stamp kisses down the valley of her breasts so she can _feel him_...

But her heart, her frail battered heart can't risk another wound. So she has to break it to him, break him even after he's worked so hard to build himself back up.

She doesn't want to utter a word, it's much better just staying here, looking at his smile and his eyes tracing over her face.

But all fantasies are short lived, and all happiness has an end.

"Robin, I'm sorry, I-."

"It's fine, love. I understand," he assures her, a loving smile and glittering eyes meet her frightened browns.

He cannot possibly be serious, not after everything. Not after all the flirting and the very clear tension between them. He… understands?

"What?" is all she can reply. Not because she's not hearing him clearly, _but_ exactly that. She cannot believe what she's actually hearing.

"You don't want to be with me," he replies, his hand still nestled at her cheek, stroking it to ease the nerves reflecting in her wild eyes. "You're not ready for that, I know."

This man… this frustrating, gorgeous, _annoying_ , kind soul of a man cannot be saying this right now. Because she clearly led him on, she was flirty and overly giggly as she was sitting on his lap being twirled away. How the hell can he just… _understand?_

And of all people, Mal's words are the ones that come barking into her ears about his affections towards her. How else would he be this understanding? She's seen his temper when he's spoken with Marian, how his calm demeanor turns into a monstrous rage after one small, snarky remark she makes about his disability. But the way Robin acts towards her is completely the opposite when she makes a smart remark or a witty joke against his ego - Regina's comments just have him releasing waves of laughter in his room.

He looks at her differently, not like he had looked at Marian. She was sure that even after their divorce and years of separation, that he was still in love with her. They were together for so many years, they have a son together. But the way he looks at her, there is no love in his eyes. There's only disappointment and pure disgust.

She shouldn't ask, this is already a big mess as it is. But the hell with it, right? They already kissed, it's out in the open.

"Do you... Do you like me?"

His head tilts, giving off a small grin that is barely noticeable in the dark night. He gives her a soft kiss to her cheek, smooth it over with his thumb, "I think we're far past " _like_ " don't you think?"

They are… they are very must past _like_ as a word for their affections. Still, she prefers that definition, there's less commitment to it, less at stake. She won't respond, merely looks down at the shoes now tip to tip, and he tips her head up with a finger to her chin, gingerly tugging her to meet his gaze.

She won't reply, and he catches onto that because it seems he's willing to talk for the both of them. And she could not be more than grateful for it.

"If I'm being honest, I would love nothing more than to be with you, date you and treat you like a queen," he begins, his hand rested on her hip languidly running and down, giving her some ease as his confession rings in her ears, "But I know you've been through so much heartbreak already. You've got to guard your heart, right?"

She nods, affirming every word that she has not been able to accept for herself. She's avoided it, told herself it's not what it seems, that she is not whole heartedly, and unabashedly in… _like_ with Robin Locksley.

He grazes his nose on her, giving a soft nose kiss, just brushing their lips together, hot breath kissing her lips and the small bit of his gruff prickling her plump lips. She wants to, to at least give him one more peck, one slow kiss where she can feel his tongue on hers, and lets him suck at her lips and hold her closer against his chest so she can feel his warmth cover her once again.

It seems he's read her mind, or that he wants her just as badly as she wants him. One kiss, a quick peck, and then another. And next thing it's dotted kisses on her jawline, slowly trailing to her neck. His kisses cannot be this good, they just cannot.

She can't believe she's allowing this, allowing him to just nestle at her neck, to kiss up her jaw and back to her lips, to nip and suck and beg for entrance to her mouth. Which she gives away, whole heartedly, easily gives way for him to just adore her.

He clears his throat as he murmurs between soft pecks to her lips, "We work, you and I, but I know you aren't ready."

He looks in her eyes, honesty, melting from his eyes, "I'm willing to wait, that is, if you'll let me."

She shakes her head, tears just about to burn through her lids. She's not sure what's come over her, this is all just too much, all for one night. She's behaved not like herself with Marian, slapped the daylights out of her. She's kissed Robin - more than once in fact. And now he's standing there, dotting kisses to her as she tells him, "It's not that simple."

"Darling, you're not obligated to say anything. I wasn't planning on springing this on you today of all days and _here_ of all places. But it's out in the open now."

She nods, "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything at all. Not now. I won't push you."

"Alright." She nods, swallowing the nerves as Robin merely smiles at her, and lovingly smiling like there is absolutely nothing wrong with any of this. She doesn't understand why, he's too good of a man to just up and allow this to happen. But she can't deny that she is relieved that he's not pressuring her to figure out what _exactly_ there is between them. She's just not ready for that.

How can she be ready to open up like that with someone again? She can't be that vulnerable again, isn't able to be that open to be hurt. She's not ready to feel weak and she can't risk that hurt and tearing of her heart once again, if it all goes to shit.

It's easy this way, easier to banter with him, act like his annoying jokes don't make her want to smile. And the way he observes her, like he's trying to memorize every inch of her in case this is their last moment…. No, she can't risk it, she won't risk Robin, let alone _Roland_ over a curiosity.

It seems that he can hear her thinking because he suggests them to wait for Roland and John by their car. They head home shortly after and a drowsy Roland talks about all the exciting dinosaurs he was going to have at his party the next morning.

Once they arrive back into the Locksley Mansion, John had taken Roland to bed. As Regina was tucking him in, he had woken up thinking it was already morning and wanted to get ready for his party. Thankfully, Regina had managed to convince him it was still night time after opening the window curtains to show him the night sky. It was a good few minutes of convincing him that no one would forget to wake him up in the morning, and giving him a few kisses on his cheeks to make his pout disappear. He lays back in bed, settling his head on her one of her thighs as she tells him a story to get him back to sleep.

"You don't even need sweets to spoil him, do you love," Robin jests as Regina mindlessly rakes softly over his brown hair.

"I just want to make sure he's really asleep," she replies, her gaze locked on Roland's sleeping face. "He'll wake up and walk all the way to your bed and you'll have to manage on your own with him."

"I'm sure I can manage," he reasons.

"I know but, you need to rest too."

"Is it me or are you actually showing that you care and worry about me just as much as you do Roland. I _must_ be dreaming."

"Well if it is, then it's a very good one," she teases, as Robin laughs as he makes his way out of the room.

"I'll be in my room whenever you're done spoiling the lad, you should join me for a cuppa." He offers, and she looks up, a little puzzled.

"It's late, shouldn't we get some rest? We have to wake up early to help your mother."

"You don't have to worry about my mum, she's got her quick wit and hired an event coordinator to get the place all sorted. It's just a cuppa, unless you like gin?" He teases, giving her a wink while turning into the hallway.

That smug man.

She spends a few more minutes with Roland, he looks so peaceful, and it warms her heart that she is able to give him some semblance of peace and happiness even if he's asleep after the lackluster day he had. She's relieved he didn't witness the incident with Marian, she's sure it would have gotten him back into his timid side and it's always difficult for him to get out of that dark part of his mind whenever his parents fight. She's glad that she can be a comfort for him, he's been through a lot, and knowing she sees him as a safety net, where he can talk freely to her about his fears and explore his feelings and worries eases her. He's a strong little guy.

She decides to make her way into Robin's room, only to make sure he's situated and to tell him she won't be joining him for that _cuppa_.

She knows she's not on the clock, but it doesn't hurt to chat with him for a bit, make sure he's all set for bed since he's had a bit of a rough night, and she just wants to clear the air after tonight and make sure they're both on the same page.

She cares for him, he's become a really close friend to her, and she appreciates his role in her life and doesn't want that to be tarnished over her own fears and insecurities.

She expects him to be in his room by now, but to her surprise, he's in the kitchen, just a few feet away from his wheelchair, holding firmly onto his cane with one hand as he balances the other to rinse over some grapes in the sink. He's changed into a white tee and pajama pants, one of his big accomplishments he's managed to do all by himself so far.

"What are you doing?"

"Making a bit of a platter to watch a movie," he replies, taking out some pieces of strawberries and rinsing them over as well. She noticed he's placed a small cutting board on the counter and begins to go for the knife block, is he really trying to use a knife in his state?

She quickly mumbles a, " _Robin",_ at how careless he's being, and takes the knife away from him before he can start on cutting the strawberries and gives him a well-deserved scowl. She sees his toothy grin from the corner of his eyes and can only roll her eyes at him and begins dicing the strawberries.

"I thought you were just making tea, not trying to audition for Iron Chef."

"I figured you'd go straight to bed, since you didn't exactly say yes to my invitation. I was going to buzz you to see if you wanted to join to watch a movie and snack on some treats instead." He explains as he puts away the bag of grapes.

"Well it's a good thing I decided to swing by here first, if I hadn't you'd have hacked off a leg and an arm."

He moves to sit back on his wheelchair, watching her work as he snickers at her very bad attempt to scold him, "Well, would you like to join me in watching a film or not? I'd hate to have you wound my ego a second time."

Regina narrows her eyes at him and his smitten smirk, takes out the last slice of cheesecake from the fridge, and casually asks him, trying to hold back a smile, "What film?"

He _knows_ she loves watching movies. Knows that if she could, they'd be in the theaters every week watching all the new releases. So since she sees he's trying to make a good effort to convince her to spend time with him, she'll oblige this time. He wouldn't have stopped nagging if she had said no either way.

"Thought you'd like to choose. We've got a good selection."

"Alright then," she gives in, and he nearly yells out a cheer, "Why don't you go make yourself useful and set up the TV? I'll finish up here and clean up the mess you made."

"My, my, were full of insults tonight, aren't we?"

"Only if the recipient deserves them, and based on this dirty countertop, I'd say he does."

He rolls his eyes, a grin slapped on his face as he gives his lower lip a tug and turns his wheels himself into his room to set up the TV. When she comes into the room, she watches him flip through the movie selection on the remote. She realizes that just a few months ago, this type of interaction seemed like a wild dream. She is literally standing with a tray of desserts and fruits for them to eat, watching him flip through the movies, _holding_ a remote control.

He's come such a long way, he's opened up so much, let go of so many fears. She's proud— really, really proud of the strength he's gained in the past few months. He's a completely new person, one that values himself, prides himself in his own character... that loves himself.

Once she's gone, she hopes that he will continue to be better every day and show his son that life is full of horrible, sad things, but that with strength, love, and family, anyone can get through anything.

"I know I've got a rather handsome face, love, but you still have to choose something."

She raises her brow challengingly, "I was not staring at you."

"Of course not," he replies, his devilish eyes challenging her because they both know she was, but she stays silent. She sets the tray of snacks at the end of the table and takes the remote from Robin as he begins to adjust himself on his bed. It's been recently changed from a hospital bed that reclines to a normal Queen sized bed, enough to still fit in his somewhat small room.

"Finding it difficult, I see?" Robin says, she's practically went through a good twenty movies.

"I've never seen these, so I'm not really sure which to choose."

"Hold on, you've never seen The Princess Bride?"

She shakes her head, grinning at Robin's stunned look. "It just never caught my attention."

"For a movie aficionado like yourself, I'm quite shocked. We are watching it. It's a must, John and Emma will have my head if they know I've let this go without remedying."

"It's that good?"

"Darling, it is all you've ever wanted in a comedic romantic movies and then some. It's a hero's journey of love and war and—"

"Okay, David Attenborough, I get the gist, let's watch it then." She selects the movie, and scoots the armchair next to his bed to be within reach of the snacks they've assembled. She tucks herself under Roland's 'Robin Hood' throw blanket while the lights begin to dim and the movie starts.

.*.

He shouldn't ask her. He really shouldn't suggest that she lay on the bed right next to him, where it's quite frankly far more comfortable and she can get a much better view of the movie. The entire time she's been giggling away at the dialogue and turning her head to comment to him on the silliness of Inigo Montoya and how sweet Westley's love for Buttercup is. By the time Inigo is sword fighting with Count Rugen, he can't ignore any longer that she keeps kneading at her neck, clearly from the weird position she has her head while talking to him, it's knotted up.

She's engrossed in the movie, she lets out a tiny giggle when Inigo says his famous line and he dares ask, excitement he insists is nerves build in his belly, "Do you want to come lay here instead?"

She turns her head, brows furrowed, "Excuse me?"

Oh, bollocks.

"I-I, uh, I just meant, you're kneading off that knot on your neck every few minutes, I just figured," he rakes his hair nervously, fuck sake he just sods it off with her, "Please don't think I'm trying to come on to you or, fuck sorry, darling, truly, I-"

She sits silently for a moment, her brows furrowed inquisitively, she not mad, just… stunned. He hopes she doesn't walk out angry after she asked him to not delve further into their relationship, and he just bloody fucking _hopes_ that the gods above have granted her the wisdom to see his true intention.

He does _not_ want to lose her over a stupid request just to ease over her stressed out neck. She's still silent, pinched brows slowly fading as she tilts her head to one side, she lets out a breath that seems to be one of defeat, probably from the ongoing pushback in her head.

He gets it, understand that she's still hurting. And there's fear, she's had two people she's loved more than anything stolen from her by whatever bloody fate and she's guarded herself, created a cocoon of thick steel so no one else can budge through. She's kind, loving, a bloody generous, radiant, exquisite woman, but that certain part of her… the part that shines through in the darkest of times, that part is guarded, held on tightly not willing to give it to another. And he's an idiot, he shouldn't have offered, now she'll run off just like Marian did.

"If you promise to behave, I will," she replies, ignoring his rambling and breaking the thick silence all at once. The weight of the worlds worries just washes away from him, his smile plastered from cheek to cheek. Thank bloody fuck to whatever higher power allowed him to sod this one up.

He can't believe that she actually accepted without any form of urging from his part. He's glad she's not taken it the wrong way, but he wants to make sure to ease her, assure her that there are no underlying intentions with his offer, "I promise, love. I just want to make sure you're comfortable, no ill intentions, really."

She stands and pauses the movie, sits on the bedside, her pretty brown eyes illuminating his pinning heart, god, she is gorgeous. How it is that just the sight of her gave him an unexplainable calm?

"I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't trust you."

He nods, eagerly tucking the covers out and opening the left side of the bed as he manages to scoot a bit to the opposite side to give her space at the center of the bed. She's still dressed in that perfectly gorgeous blue dress of hers, he won't deny he's sneaked in a few peeks throughout the day at the swells of her breasts that just seem to peak out to him whenever she moves about.

The hem of the skirt is just above her knees, as she shifts into a comfortable position, the smoothness of her thighs come into the most perfect view.

Their shoulders brush, god fucking hell, he cannot tough her, cannot engage in any form of touching with her. But her skin against his, gets him nervous riles him and he just wants to turn her about to face him and kiss her all the kisses he's imagined since the moment he met her.

"You sure you don't want to change into something a bit more comfortable? I can't imagine that dress is the least bit comfortable when lying down."

"I'm fine. The movie's almost over anyway," she tells him, pulling the cover over her chest and shoulders and continuing the movie. 

Her fingers brush against his that are laid on the between them and she adjusts her dress, and laces her hands together on her stomach, she stays in that position for some time, but once as Buttercup is at the brink of suicide, she gasps his right hand reaching for his arm in pure worry for the couple.

He beams at her, she is a hopeless romantic, tries her best not to show it, but in moments where she's just so wrapped up in movies full of climactic love, she doesn't seem to care if anyone sees. But he knows what's coming next, and he sees her shoulders sag in relief and her giggle comes back at the iconic line Westley speaks.

" _There's a shortage of perfect breasts in the world. It would be a pity to damage yours."_

He places his right hand over hers, the one that still holding tight onto his arm, and soothes it over with his thumb… holy hell she is a marvel.

"Is Westley who you learned your flirting ways from? Sounds quite familiar to a few comments I heard earlier today." She drawls timidly, her long onyx lashes flirting with him shameless.

He is done for, he is, he's damn sure of it.

He needs to respond with something, some coherent witty remark, but she's so damn warm, her arms so soft and fuck he loves to touch her.

It's by far one of the gushiest, sickly sweet things that has ever come out of his mouth in front of her, "He also taught me at quite a young age to defend the ones I love. Specifically the girl I fancy."

He absolutely regrets it, god in heaven, dig him a hole and let him live out his days there, for god sake. She's going to take this and run with it, tease him till no end and not hear the end of how he's a hopeless fool that wants to slay dragons for his fair maiden. He knows her, has seen the extent of her with and banter and she is a force to be reckoned with.

"Is that so?" She asks, a devious grin revealing itself, "And have you made Westley proud, fought tooth and nail for all the girls you've fancied?" she challenges, squeezing his arm.

He says nothing, ignores her teasing and looks at the television, not willing to let embarrass himself any further.

She moves her hands away from him and back to her her joined hands. The room remains dark, she gives his shoulder a shove and settles further into the covers. They go back to watching the movie as a paralyzed Westley does his best to remain fighting when he takes a leap, and thinks 'what the hell'. There's no harm in telling her what is already known, he fancies her and their friendship, for that matter. So, why not?

He leans in, her hair a sweet vanilla, and he whispers, "I'd fight ogres and princes just to ensure your safety, darling."

"You better," she sheepishly bats her lashes at him and she leans her head on his shoulder. It's something they've done many times before, when they're sitting on the couch, watching Roland color as they have some new treat Regina has concocted for them. It's not hard, they both know their feelings and they know that they can't go any further than that. Things won't change if this happens, this simple, typical thing action they always do.

God, fuck, her scent is intoxicating, he wants to memorize it, smell her hair in the bloody morning and know for certain that she's the one he's waking up to, now that would be a true fantasy come true. He loves this, loves all that they share together and all that they challenge one another with.

He… loves… love what they have created together. Yes, he loves their banter, their shared interests, and all that makes them Robin and Regina.

If this is all they will have for the foreseeable future, he'll take it, he'll take it all and make the most out of every tough moment, and smirk, every last beautiful, stunning smile that she gives him.

But it's not just her leaning her head against him anymore, it's her hand now resting on his forearm, leaving it to hold him for just a moment and the running up his arm again, where it remains for the rest of the movie as her eyes stay locked on to the gallants Westley.

Oh bloody fucking heaven, he can't contain himself after that. If she says no to what he wants to try and do he'll respect that. They've kissed tonight, she's let him put his arm around her, and it's not the worst thing he can do, not as bad as kissing her at least.

So he goes for it, _dares_ to take a simple leap, because why not? He's been lucky since he's met her this far, why not now?

As his hand moves out of her hold, her eyes look up at him confused, but once his arm settles around her he hugs her towards the side.

And then she leans in, placing her head on his chest, snuggling closer to him.

Thank the mystics, gods, and all higher powers for this small gift.

He practically shakes from the intensity he feels from her body this close to him for the first time. They stay like that, soft touches from the tips of her hands, warmth pulling the closer, bodies joined perfectly and as the credits begin, they still don't move, her arm wrapped around his torso now, hugging him and he's cheer for joy like a school boy.

"I loved this movie" she finally says, running her hands over his ribcage.

He gives her a kiss on the top of her head, then another just at the crown of her hair and whispers,

"I'm glad you loved it, darling."

.*.

She should move. She needs to move.

There is no need to be this close to him, that's what blankets were made for.

He feels so _good,_ though. He smells amazing, and she can feel the thumping of his heart right on her ear. This is innocent, they've done this sort of thing before, not to this extent but it's fine.

It's fine, until it's not.

He kisses her forehead, god this man. She won't look at him, won't dare to because she won't hold back. She'll kiss him again, she's sure of it. She should leave, but she's glued to him, how can she leave when this gives her a new sense of peace?

She wants to feel him, this unexplainable need to feel him next to her, holding her, knowing she's safe in this perfect bubble they have.

He isn't as built now, his body has been on bed rest for some years and the once strong arms, and legs are now feeble slowly regaining their power. She places her hand over his chest, feeling the muscles on his chest raise with every breathe he takes, then moves to feel his neck, noticing a faint gash mark, probably from that tragic day.

She's noticed those marks all over his body, when he's helped him change his shirts at night, they don't talk about them, and they are a reminder of everything lost. But now, she thinks they can be something better, a reminder at a second chance.

Her finger lingers over in, tracing down to down to the beginning of his collarbone. She doesn't understand why, doesn't realize how this memory that she's only heard of from other people's words, of him, bloody, unconscious - near death. Her cheeks are wet, the sting of hot tears blur her vision, and she can't think of anything else, nothing matters but knowing and accepting that he is alive, he's not dead. He's here, alive, holding her, sharing their warmth.

Daniel is gone. Her mother is gone. But Robin is alive.

And the only thing she wants to do _feel_ just how _alive_ , kiss and touch every part of him that is still here, that is fighting and surviving.

She kisses his neck, her wet cheeks touching his neck, and it he realizes she was crying as he asks her what's wrong as he quickly tries to wipe her tears away. But she keeps kissing him, his jawline, his cheek, and turning his face to collide her lips with his.

He doesn't push away, but responds immediately, kissing her back a second later, eagerly giving her what she needs.

He moves his hand to her waist, gripping onto her with all the strength he can and she turns on her side a bit more, pushing herself closer to him holding tighter to him, knowing that he won't go anywhere.

It feels good, so whole and just perfect.

He's… perfect.

He breaks their kiss, dots a small kiss to her cheek, and she completely believes if they had the rest of the night, the rest of their lives in fact, he just might kiss all her afflictions away.

"Don't cry, my love," he shushes her with calm and sweetness, "You're alright. It'll be okay."

What is it with him? He doesn't even know what the problem is, she hasn't explained the agony and frustration she's feeling, and without question he's calming and giving her promises that it will all be just fine.

She nods, a broken smile hangs on her lips that meets his lips again. His hands moving cautiously, she can tell he's holding back, doing his best to keep his word that he would let her lead. That he would give her time.

"Kiss me, please," she begs him, needy lips moving down to his neck, his chest, warming the cold parts of his exposed skin, "I- I need to feel you, that you're here and that, y-you're alive... that you see me, that you want me."


End file.
